Hermione's New Adventures
by LeeArt
Summary: Hermione left the wizarding world without the intention of returning back after finished her final year. A year later she receives a letter from a mysterious person known as Vongola 9th offering her something she could never imagine in her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Hermione has left the Wizarding World behind after finished her final year in Hogwarts, staying in the muggle world without the intention of returning back to where she once belonged. Receiving a mysterious letter from a mysterious unknown person who claimed himself as Vongola 9__th__ has thrown her into an adventure she never image. She must build back her confident and trust toward others and along the way of achieving it she learn to trust and believe, work together with others and also to fall in love with someone she didn't expect she would be._

Chapter 1

**London**

Hermione sat in the kitchen in her parents' house, thinking about the offer she just received earlier. It's been a year since she's staying in the muggle world after she finished her final year in Hogwarts and two years since the end of the wizarding war. A full year of staying with her parents after she had modified back her parents' memory and she is not planning on return to the wizarding world anytime soon, despite she has been missing her three best friends, The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley.

Her parents understand the reason of why their beloved daughter done to them and even though they were a bit angry at first, but their love for her conceal the anger in their heart as they knew that Hermione have to act such in order to save them from the evil that lurk the wizarding world, and now it is all over and the wizarding world is now save from the evil Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

The young brunette take a deep breath as she still holds on the mysterious letter she had received earlier that day. The letter in her hand was somehow sent by an unknown person who she had no idea of, and the letter was sent from Italy. At first, she thought that the letter was send by any witch or wizard who lived there but then she brushed the thought of it as the letter was sent by mail post, not using an owl. Looking at the letter, she re-read it all over again, trying to understand of the meaning of it. Taking a deep breath, Hermione tries to think with all the common sense but yet still couldn't figure it, as if the sender was trying to play with her. But then, the letter was no joke as it is an official letter with letter head, but not some sort of government agencies.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are here officially to request you to join us and become part of our member. We are impressed with your past performance and achievement and would like you to become part of us._

_Your talents should not be wasted and we would appreciate it if you accept our offer. Please reply this letter with your answer._

_But please do not inform others about this offer as this is a secret between you and our organization. We would appreciate it if you keep it silent and any further information will be passes only between us._

_We will be waiting for your answer. Have a good day._

_Yours truly,_

_Vongola 9__th_

Hermione, being curious as she always did, still wondering of the letter, who is this Vongola 9th and what kind of business that they wants with her, and the talents that they mentioned in the letter, what talent that she possessed that has interested them? Did they know that she is in fact a witch, did her achievement during her life in the wizarding world has slipped past to the muggle world and some people had discovered about it and wish to used it for themselves. But then, somehow, the 19-years old brunette did not feel threaten when she received the letter, instead she feels calm and at ease when she first opened it.

_ "Maybe I should give it a try, who knows what it might bring to me,"_ her thought playing in her mind as her curiosity got her better.

Using her sense and courage without thinking much of a problem she grabs a piece of paper and write the reply, showing that she is somehow interested in what-so-ever it is about even though she herself find it unbelievable. But then she realised that this can be her gateway to leave from here or even better to escape from the wizarding world since it brings too much pain than happiness in her life.

**Two weeks later…**

**Somewhere on the other part of the world (Alright, it's in Japan)**

Laying peacefully on the rooftop of a triple-storey building with the wind blowing softly and calm, a blue-haired young man, with a smile stuck in his face, is taking a short nap when suddenly…

"Damn you turf head, what the hell you think you're doing?" yelled a silver haired young man with bombs in his hands, ready to strike. Not far, Tsuna gasp and become speechless, sweat badly watching them while Gokudera and Ryohei are ready to strike at each other, while Yamamoto who was standing next to him, laughing heartily at his friends' ethics.

Tsuna gasp at Yamamoto and sweat drop as thought are playing in his mind _"Yamamoto, this is no laughing matter."_

"What do you mean what I'm doing, you octopus head, I'm training here if you are that blind," Ryohei shout back at Gokudera who is any minute now going to throw the bombs in his hands.

"Then why the hell are you aiming your punch at me…," Gokudera was far from pissed already as Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at them, didn't dear to interfere the two angry men in front of them.

"That's your bloody fault. Who asked you to throw your bloody bombs at me," Ryohei's not giving up, his veins twitching in his head as the same goes to Gokudera.

"It's not my fault you turf head, you should see your surrounding before entering, I was doing my practice here so how the hell I know that you are standing there," Gokudera yelled, standing to his point and does not plan of giving up the argument between them.

Tsuna begins to panic, he does not know what to do to stop them from arguing, and the 19-years old young boss knows what are their abilities and sometimes he himself afraid of it because all of them have become stronger. Without his Dying Will flame, Tsuna is nothing but hopeless, he can confront his enemies but when it comes to his friends he find it quite difficult, but yet he find it to be quite amusing.

Gokudera and Ryohei are about to launch themselves to one another when Yamamoto decided to step forward. "Ma ma, please stop arguing, you guys keep distracting people around do you know that?" said the young swordsman as he tries to stop them from arguing. Reluctant, both Gokudera and Ryohei give up but yet still did not want to face each other. Tsuna was relieved when they have decided to stop when suddenly he was knocked from behind and fell to the ground. Turning around, he saw Reborn looked at him with frown in his face. "No-Good Tsuna, you are useless as always. When will you ever learn to control your men," mock the tiny hitman.

"Reborn…will you stop doing that," said Tsuna as he tries to get up. "Hmm…still the same," mock the Arcobaleno hitman again as he held a letter in his hand and look up as the three young Vongola Guardians walks toward them.

"Reborn, is that a letter in your hand, who is it for?" asked Yamamoto as he bend down a little to have a good look on the letter. That has create the attention from all of them, includes Mukuro whose nap was disturbed when Gokudera and Ryohei decided to engage in the argument earlier. Curiosity got him better as he decided to join the crowd below and jump down from the rooftop and land gracefully next to Tsuna, startle him pretty much.

"Kufufufufu, another mission?" questioned Mukuro as he sway his trident, which almost hit Gokudera's head. "Damn it, what is your problem?" yelled Gokudera.

"Kufufufufu….that's for disturbing my nap earlier," Mukuro smirk as he pay no attention to him, earning himself a deadly glare from the young Smokin' Bomb.

After the Inheritance Ceremony Arc about five years ago, Mukuro somehow managed to survives even with the serious injuries his body had received. He was hospitalized for months before recovered and agree to stay with the Vongola as long as they do not trouble or even to spy on him. Giving his own apartment to stay, he adopts Chrome as his own sister and let Chikusa and Ken to stay with him as well. The Vongola had wrote to the Vendicare not to capture and throw him at the Vendicare Prison again as he had done so much to save the Vongola. He is free to do anything as long as he join any mission with the family when he is summon, in which includes Chrome.

"Who sent the letter, Reborn…?" asked Tsuna as he too lean forward a bit next to Yamamoto. Reborn was still in silent as he looks at the five young men standing around him, looking eager when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Running towards them are 10-years old Lambo and I-pin, Chrome along with Chikusa and Ken, and right behind who walk calmly was Hibari Kyoya with Hibird on top of his head.

"What is it that urgent Reborn-san, that you wish to see as all?" asked Chikusa calmly as all of them gathered around the Arcobaleno hitman and greet each other, apart from Kyoya who simply ignores them. Reborn smirk as he held out the letter. Everyone keep silence and each of them is pounding waiting for Reborn to read out the letter. _Another mission_, all of them think of the same idea. "Seems like it," spoke the tiny hitman as if he can read their mind, "Though this one is a bit different from the rest of our previous missions," Reborn told them as he looks at the letter in his hand."

"Heeee…so what is written in the letter?" asked Tsuna, quite impatient when Reborn decides to play riddle with them. Reborn only smirk as he detected the impatient in Tsuna's attitude. "Why don't you read it yourself?" said Reborn as he passes the letter towards them. Gokudera is about to snatch it when Mukuro managed to cut in and take the letter from Reborn and begins to read.

"Damn you, who said you had the right to read the letter," shouted the silver-haired bomber as Mukuro simply ignored him. "Ma ma, it doesn't matter who read the letter, right Tsuna?" said Yamamoto as he pat Gokudera's shoulder, tries to calm him down. Gokudera turns to Yamamoto and glared at him. "Yamamoto's right, any of you can read the letter, if it is regarding a mission," said Tsuna calmly and smile at Gokudera, which makes him blush because he knew that Tsuna was right.

"Oya oya, this mission is very different, who is this person that we need to train?" asked Mukuro after reading the letter, in which makes all of them, except for Reborn, to turn to him, shock and some even smirk, as if Mukuro was playing with them.

"Train who?" asked the shocked Tsuna, as he looked at Reborn who decides to jump and sit on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Don't know, but we will find out pretty soon and for that we need to go to Italy, because Vongola 9th insist that we will train and work with this person in Italy. We will leave to Italy in three days and none of you will stay behind," told Reborn as they look at each other.

"What about Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta?" asked Lambo. The youngest guardian is no longer having the afro hair and he begins to wear proper clothes and looked after himself better than before and his naughty attitude has also changed becoming a bit mature yet his playful attitude still linger within him.

"Bianchi will be joining us, but Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta have to stay behind," Reborn speak as all of them nodded their head, except for Lambo and I-pin who looked a bit sad because Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta are unable to join them.

"So who is this Italian that we need to train and work with?" Yamamoto begins to wonder as he thought of the unknown person. "So, when are we going to meet this person?" asked the young swordsman again.

"Don't know, but I don't think that this person is an Italian, besides Dino and his men are on their way to pick this person," answered Reborn as he begins to stroke Leon on its head as the green chameleon whirling around his hand.

**Meanwhile, in London**

Hermione has already packed all the stuffs that she needs to bring along with her. She did not regret of her decision of joining and working together with this mysterious people who had wrote to her, she needs to get away from here and this one rare opportunity will help her to do so. She never hates the Wizarding World but she bear to much painful memories there. Even though she had three best friends and few good friends, but she was often picked as a victims of constants insults and humiliation from others even for no reasons. Even her friends and best friends often come to defends her, they never stop, and sometimes it became much worst that it break her heart badly.

The 5 ft 6 brunette, who has changed quite drastically over the year, plans to move on from all the pain she had bear and hopefully this new journey will help her to get through it. Thinking back when she made up her mind and agrees to accept the offers from the person who claimed himself as the Vongola 9th was pretty shocking for her at first, as if she decides to jump into a sea without knowing whether there's a shark or not in the water. But then, if she refuses, she might miss a gateway that can drag her away from her misery, or even gives her the chance of having a new life.

Her parents was worried at first when she decided to accept the offers, thinking of what she might face in the future and especially she is away from England. Hermione, being stubborn, persuaded her parents to believes in her decision and let her faces the challenges and adventures on the outside world. Reluctantly at first they took their time to accept her decision but then they knew that Hermione was a strong girl and she able to look after herself more than anything else and slowly they accept and support her decision and she convinced them that she will never let them down. Her parents are always supportive and trust her and that what makes her even stronger and more confidence in her life.

After finished her final year at Hogwarts, she decided to stay best friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny, along with Neville, Luna, and Lavender. They are the people who understand her the most and often there when she needs someone during Hogwarts, especially when she was in depressing situations. She never angry or snap at them and often offer to help them with studies or giving advices and they are her best friends who cries or laughs together with her and there are few others who can get along with her and she respected them as well.

She was the brain behind all of their adventures and during the war with the evil Voldermort and his Death Eaters she do whatever she could to ensure the safety of her friends. Besides them, Mr and Mrs Weasley are the two adults she sees as her surrogate parents when she is away from home. She can tag along with Ron and Ginny's elder brothers, except for the twins whose constantly picked on her and insulted and humiliated her for no reasons. Both Ron and Ginny tried to stop them many times but never succeed. They are the most popular men in Hogwarts and in which the students see them as their famous star and believes in them even though they had humiliated her in public.

The gorgeous brunette never understands of why the twins often picked on her while she did nothing for them. When she first chosen as a Prefect, she did tries to stop them from having their experiments on the first year but they never did listens, instead they embarrassed her and call her names and such. After couple of times, she decided to ignored them and let them doing whatever they want because their attitudes are making her sick, but that never stop them from insulting her. The twins, Fred and George, along with their best friends, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, often humiliated Hermione wherever they saw her, sometimes for no reason, well, all of them except Katie Bell who felt sympathy for her because of her friends' attitudes. Sometimes when she sees her alone she will have a talk and encourage her to stay strong and simply ignored them. She even gives her advices to help her on how to stick herself together and to have a strong heart. Harry, Ron and Ginny knows that Katie often helped Hermione when she's depressed and they are very thankful of her for that. The twins and the gang never found out about Katie helping her behind them and Hermione and Katie, included Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Lavender, keep it shut among them.

After finished their final year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron decided to join the Auror while Ginny and Lavender decided to train as a mediwitch at St. Mungo while Neville applied for a position at Hogwarts as a professor and Luna begins to work at Quibbler Magazine as a journalist, while Hermione decided to returns to the muggle work and began her search for her parents. Her main enemy, Draco Malfoy, who has changed sides during the war, decided to join Harry and Ron as an Auror, and he, unlike the twins, began to show some respect and friendship towards Hermione and asked for her apologies for his past attitudes. And Hermione, whose hatred never conquers her heart, forgave him.

Sitting in the sofa in the living room, Hermione was still thinking of her past life when suddenly someone rings the doorbell. Hermione looks at her watch and realized that it is still early for her parents to return home from work. She get up from the chair towards the front door and opened only to see someone she never knew or met, a handsome blond with tattoo on his neck, wearing a dark brown long khakis pant and a light brown jacket covering a white t-shirt, smiling at her, and several men in black suits, standing in front of the porch at her parents' home.

Hermione, being a strong young woman, did not squeak or blush as she looks at them, but she did admit in her mind that the man in front of her is quite dashing and very handsome, indeed.

"Yes?" asked her as the man in front of her just standing still, and she somehow catches him blushing, pretty bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

**N/A**: This is my first fanfic, so I just try to create something different. This is the 2nd chapter of my story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Any comments or reviews are welcome and I would really appreciate any feedback. Thank you…and for all Harry Potter fans pls don't kill me because I make the twins a bit evil in my story, well at least Fred is alive here.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are not mine, even though I wish they were…

**Chapter 2: Moving Forward**

"Yes," Hermione said as she saw the handsome blond standing stiffly in front of the door, blushing badly. He was totally speechless and Hermione can't help but giggle, even though she didn't mean to.

Dino had never saw a beautiful young woman before in his life, of course as a mafia boss he is surely have met a lot of beautiful women in his life, but this one is so different. She was perfect in every way any man would want too. Her straight, wavy brunette hair, the beautiful brown eyes, the perfect lips, fair skin, and the curve of her body fit perfectly.

At first Hermione was a bit stunned when saw him and wouldn't mind to let him stand on the doorway longer, but realizing that his men are right behind him, worried her and at the same time it was during daylight so people might notice and she did not plan of making havoc on the neighbourhood, so Hermione snaps her finger right in front of Dino's face and he blinks his eyes couples of time before realizing that he just embarrassed himself in front of the young woman he supposed to pick.

"Hi, I'm Dino…from the Cavallone family and this is my men, and we're looking for Miss Hermione Granger, and we are here to pick her for her trip to Italy to meet the Vongola 9th," Dino was a bit startle when he first introduce himself to her.

"_Why I am embarrassing myself here, this is not supposed to happen." _Dino's thought playing in his mind. He was never as nervous as this before, maybe because she was so damn beautiful and stunning, and as he turns to his men, he can see that most of them are either blushing or tries to steal a glance at the young brunette in front of them. Dino gawk at his men and it seems that he's not the only one.

"I'm Hermione, please to meet you, hmmm…please come in," at first she was a bit hesitated but then she did not feel any threats that coming from them as she moves aside to let them in into the house.

Dino and his men entered the Granger's home, the house was very neat and clean and they feel very calm. Hermione then goes to the kitchen to boil some water and make some tea for her guests. Dino sit on the sofa as some of his men either standing behind him or roaming around the living room, looking at every possible thing they can see, until one of them spot something that he never see in his entire life that he almost let out a scream, and in which creates attention among his comrades.

"What is it Ivan?" Dino asked him as Hermione come running from the kitchen, looking worried as if anything happen to her guest.

"The p..p..picture, the…the…they are…moving….," Ivan squeal, pointing at the picture as he moves backward, almost hit Romario who manages to stop him.

"_Damn…how could I forget about the picture?"_ Hermione's mind let out a curse, almost pale, she did not believes she forgot to hide the picture, it will create problems for anyone, muggle especially, when they sees it, and because of that one mistakes she worried if people start asking her or questioning her.

"Haaa…are you sure Ivan?" Dino questioned his man again as he himself get up from the sofa and walk to the picture that Ivan has mentioned earlier. Staring at the picture, he could see four teenagers waving their hands and smiling and laughing happily at the picture and playfully pushing each other, and one of them who he could recognize as the beautiful Hermione herself. She was a bit younger in the picture and her hair was slightly wavy, almost different compared to this time around.

Shock, Dino gawk as he turns to Hermione, who was standing at the kitchen doorway, looking at them. She then turns and run to the kitchen, avoiding trouble as Dino run after her. She almost reaches the kitchen door when Dino grasp her wrist, softly, Hermione was already trembling but Dino speak to her calmly.

"Can you please explain to us?" Dino asked her in a respectful manner. Hermione knows that she had to tell them, it was her mistake by the way, forgetting to keep the picture away. But she was so nervous that she was completely stiff and is not able to speak, worries of what her guests would think of her.

"Don't worry, we won't do you any harm, it's my promise," Dino tries to convinces Hermione as he hold her hand, softly, making sure that she feel safe and do not feel threaten with them. Slowly, Hermione nods her head and follows Dino as he led her to the living room. From there, Dino feel weird and funny as if there is butterfly in his stomach as he looks at the stunning young woman, whose hand was as soft as baby skin. He could feel himself blush pretty bad as he sees Romario tries to hide his laugh behind his hands and others were tries to control themselves from smirking.

Leading her to the sofa, Dino sit next to her as he hands her the picture. Taking the picture from his hand, Hermione could see her younger self, along with her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. The picture was taken after the war and before they started their final year at Hogwarts. It was taken by Bill who bought a wizard camera and tries to test them, by that time both Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow, and luckily the twins was not around so Hermione was safe from their constant humiliation. She really missed them, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan, except the twins. She even missed Neville, Luna, Lavender and even Draco. She didn't realize that her tears are formed in her eyes and slowly fell, dripping on the picture frame. She even wonders when she will ever see them again.

Dino was panicked, he did not know how to console a crying woman, he tries to talk slowly but since he was panic, no word could come out. Covering for his boss, Romarion take his handkerchief and give it to the crying Hermione. Realizing that she was crying, she apologized to them, embarrassing of herself. Wiping away the tears, Hermione looked again at the picture of her and her best friends, the most important people in her life back in the Wizarding World, and wondering how are they doing at the moment.

"I'm a witch, and this is a wizard photo." Hermione opened a bit of her secret, her voice is slow and calm, and a bit shaky and her eyes still fixed on the picture. At first, Dino is shock, so does his men. He then slowly nods his head, letting her to continue. "These are my best friends, the one with glasses is Harry Potter, others called him The-Boy-Who-Lived, and these redheads are brother and sister, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry, Ron and I was in the same year and Ginny is Ron younger sister. This photo was taken by Ron and Ginny's elder brother, before we started our final year at Hogwarts, school for wizards and witches, liked me. Supposedly, Harry, Ron and I was already finished our final year a year before, but because of the war, we skipped school and continued to finish it a year later."

"What war? Sorry to ask you this, but what did the public says about it, about this wizard school?" Dino was now curious, yet he managed to control himself. He was surprised and shocked with Hermione's secret, but somehow he didn't feel any threat from her, and he could feel that she was indeed charming in her own way, and he could feel that it is not because that she is a witch, but from her honestly and from the way she treats others.

"Actually, the public, or should I call Muggle, did not know about this school, or about the Wizarding World. Muggles are those who aren't born witch or wizard, likes my parents. I was a muggle born, only those who born a witch or wizard know about this. We never allow any normal people, the muggle, to enter into the Wizarding World, it is illegal unless they have children or married to a witch or wizard. It is a secret place which normally muggle, maybe I should say normal people, did not know and cannot enter." Hermione explained to them as all of them listened carefully.

"The war happened because there's an evil wizard called Voldermort who hates blood-traitors, half-bloods and even muggle borns. He hates Harry the most, and us, because we opposed him the most. During his reign, the witches and wizards, except his own followers who we called Death-Eaters, lived in fear because almost every day we heard of attacks and people get killed and they do anything to get their hand on us, especially Harry. When Harry was a child, a toddler by right, his parents were killed because they opposed him, and when he was about to kill Harry using a spell, the spell reflected back on him and his body was destroyed and Harry survived and become legend, which he hated it the most, he hated all the fame. Harry's mother may be killed but she protected him with her love, which was caused him to survive. And there is prophecy saying that Harry is the one that will kill Voldermort, the evil wizard. His followers killed our headmaster that is a year before Harry, Ron and I go on hunting for the Hocrux, where he put his souls…," Hermione's trying to calm herself as her past memory come hunting her again. The pain caused by Bellatrix was still hunting her skin, even though she slowly managed to control it and the scar slowly fading away. It was the most painful memory she had to bear, apart from being humiliated.

Dino hold on her hands, calming her as they keep themselves in silent. "The war was the worst, it destroyed the school and many people that we knew were killed. But luckily Harry managed to kill him at last, and his followers who survived were caught and thrown in Azkaban, it's like a jail in the muggle world, normal people world, and it got the highest security that none managed to escape from it. Promise me that none of you tell others about this, normal people are not supposed to know about this, and any witch or wizard who spills this secret will be caught, but luckily to all of you, and myself, I've charmed this house so no other witch or wizard knew. Please…." Hermione begged to them, tears form in her lovely, beautiful eyes, as they looked at each other, his men looks at their young boss.

"Don't worry, we promise we won't say a word. Anyway we will be leaving tomorrow," Dino smiles at her, and while holding her soft hand he promised her that her secret is safe with them. Hermione feel relieved as she nods her head, blush when realizing that he was holding her hand, slowly she looked at him and smile and it was beautiful, which make Dino wanted to blush so he tries to talk to his men, making sure he could control his blush, even though his men already knew about it. Knowing his men, he will become a laughing subject when they go back to Italy. He then slowly let go of her hand as she tries to release her hand from his grip, trying not to be rude. Letting go of her hand, he missed the softness of her hand in his.

Sound of a kettle in the kitchen startle them, mostly, as Hermione get up and go to the kitchen to boil some tea for them.

"She's beautiful, right boss," Romarion teased Dino as he tries to control himself from blushing. "She's a breath-taking, charming as well," one of them speak, in which caused Dino to groan and cover his face with his hands as the rest of them laughs.

Hermione enter the living room with some tea and some biscuits for them as Dino put back the picture where it belongs.

**Japan, somewhere in the afternoon…**

"Mukuro-nii, did you pack your staff already? Is there anything else we need to bring along?" Chrome was packing some of her staff when she saw Mukuro laying on the sofa in the living room.

"I already pack everything I needs, I'm taking a short break before going out to town to get some things that we might need. Where are Ken and Chikusa?" Mukura speak softly as he staring at the ceiling of their apartment. Then, there are sound coming from the kitchen as he hear Ken swearing to Chikusa on some mistakes, something about using rice cooker.

"I wonder when they are going to have some nice conversation, without any cursing, or yelling or swearing." Mukuro murmur himself as he tries to find an earphone to cover his ears. Moment later, Chikusa entered the living room, looking at Mukuro who take a short nap, he then slowly walk away, knowing that if Mukuro's nap are disturb then there will be trouble for him.

"Ah…Chikusa, did you pack already?" Chrome asked the yo-yo maniac who was holding rice spoon. "And what are you doing with that rice spoon?" asked the indigo-haired girl again.

"Ahh…this, well Ken asked me to use this to eat rice. I'm going to finish packing after eating." Chikusa told her as he left to the kitchen, as if he forgets to take something.

Chrome looks at him as she then goes to her room, while Mukuro already in his slumber, dreaming of the upcoming mission.

Moment later, Mukuro snaps from his nap, looking at his watch it was already 5pm, and he needs to go to the town to get some things that they needs for their journey. Calling for Chrome, Ken and Chikusa, he gets himself ready before leaving.

After finding out that they needed to go back to Italy, Mukuro couldn't imagine of what is going to be, especially of his past life, but then since Vongola 9th saved them, he somehow feel a bit relieved knowing that their journey tomorrow was not an ordinary mission.

"_So, we will meet, mysterious person. And somehow I could feel that I can't wait to meet you and I want to know what so special about you."_ Mukuro thought in his mind as his lips slowly turn to smile.

The four of them already stroll in the streets, looking for shop that have the items that they needed when suddenly they hear someone greets them.

"Oy...!" the voice was familiar as the person getting nearer.

"Over here," another voice calling for them from across the road.

There, the four of them could see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, Reborn and surprisingly Kyoya Hibari, wondering why is he even tag along with them.

Chrome run to greet Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and I-pin as they hold some packages with them. Seem that they have done their shopping as well.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Reborn asked them as they approach the group while he sits on Yamamoto's shoulder, eating ice-cream.

"Hmmm…," was the only answer Mukuro gives.

"I take that as a yes," replied Reborn while the girls are giggling about the things they have bought. Even Hibari had done some shopping himself, in which Mukuro can't help but to tease him.

"Oya Oya…never would I think that you will do some shopping as well, Hibari. What did you bought?" Mukuro teased the quiet man, smirking. Hibari's eyes snapped as tonfas ready in his hands and one of his shopping bag dropped to the ground.

"Ma ma, please don't fight here, people are watching," Yamamoto tries to calm them, situation a bit tense at first as some people are watching and fear of them. Tsuna was panic as his eyes wide open and he's gawking as sweat drop.

"Tsuna, you are being useless again," Reborn rebuke at Tsuna as he used Leon, which changed into a cane, hit Tsuna at his head, hard.

"OWWIIEEEE…," Tsuna cries loudly as he's holding his head as bruise seems to appear. Hibari and Mukuro was about to attack each other when Tsuna cries after being hit by Reborn, stop their fight and looked at the Vongola 10th whose now being console by Gokudera.

"Boss…, you okay?" Chrome seems to concern about the young boss, so does Kyoko and Haru.

"Let him be, he is No-Good Tsuna. Let's go, we still got some shopping to do," Reborn looked away and let Tsuna to deal with his pain.

Hibari and Mukuro stopped their fight as Hibari picked his shopping bag and continues walking behind them as Tsuna, who is consoled by Gokudera, walks slowly behind the rest.

After having their dinner together at a restaurant, courtesy of Tsuna, they depart to their own home to get some rest as tomorrow is going to be a long journey.

**England, early morning**

Hermione' s eyes wide open, she seems not to be able to get some good sleep last night, and today she will be leaving to Italy with Dino and his men. Still lying in her bed, she looks around as the sunlight steals it ways into her room. Looking at her alarm clock, it already shows that the time is 6:30 a.m. and her flight to Italy is at 2 p.m. Dino and his men will pick her up before 11 a.m.

On her study table was her wand, and a photo of her and her best friends, which she planned to bring these two items as well on her journey. She knew that magic was not allows in the muggle world but she cannot be sure if nothing is not going to happen. And even though she just met Dino, she seems to be able to trust him, which really surprising herself as she never simply trust people that easy.

Unable to fall asleep again, she gets up from her bed and goes to the bathroom to take her shower.

Hermione was sitting on a sofa in a living room while her mother sit next to her and her father sit on another sofa. They just had their last breakfast together before Hermione leave for her new adventures. Her parents planned to open their dental clinic a bit late, as they want to say their goodbye to their only daughter. Hermione left Crookshank behind, it will help her parents to have something to cuddle with if they miss her badly.

"Hermione dear, don't forget to write to us when you get there," Mrs Granger spoke as she holds her daughter's hand. Hermione nods her head and smile at her mother. "And if you are to find someone over there, don't forget to tell us about it, okay," Mrs Granger teased her daughter, which resulting Hermione to blush at her mother's statement.

"Mum...like that going to happen," Hermione tries to act cool but her parents laugh heartily, knowing that their precious daughter is now not only to learn about the outside world but also possibly finding her soul mate. It just the matter of time that they knew they are right about it.

"Well, who knows what might happen, are we right. Who knows that the man who going to pick you up afterward is going to end up as your soul mate," Mr Granger join in to tease his daughter, resulting Hermione to blush badly, knowing that the one who going to pick her up is the Cavallone young boss, Dino.

"Dad, you can't be serious." Hermione almost shriek as she tries to cover her face with her hands as her parents laugh.

"Well dear, I don't mind who you end up with, as long as you are happy we are happy for you, just promise us that you will never shut us from your life," Mrs Granger spoke as she holds on Hermione's hand, tears in her eyes.

"Mum, Dad, I will never shut both of you from my life. You are my family, my parents and you have raised me well and I'm so thankful for that, and I promise with whoever I end up with you both are still my priority," Hermione holds on her mother's hand tightly as her father approach them and the three of them hugged as her father kissed her in her forehead.

Later, there are a knock on the door and the watch already shows that the time is nearing 11 a.m. in which Dino and his men are coming.

Opening the door, Mr Granger greets Dino and his men as he lets them in, and Hermione and her mother rise from their seat and looks at their guests.

"Are you ready?" Dino asked Hermione, smiling at her. She nods her head confidently, with that beautiful smile in her face, ready for her journey and her new mission.

**Japan, early morning**

Tsuna and his guardians, in which Chrome is still his guardian's despites that Mukuro is the true Mist Guardian, along with Reborn, Chikusa, Ken, Bianchi and I-pin, are already in the airport, ready for their flight.

"Are all of you ready?" asked the Arcobaleno hitman as they reached the departing gate.

"Ready." All of them, except Reborn and Bianchi, spoke as they moved towards the departing gate, ready for their new mission.

Thank you for reading, this is my first attempt and I hope I didn't disappointed anyone. I just love to write something different. As for Harry Potter fans, don't worry the twins will change eventually, it's just the matter of time…So hope you guys enjoy reading it…

Thanks for all the support and comments especially to Megumi1589, thanks for all the help, really appreciated it…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Meeting

**N/A**: Since there are time differences between Japan and England, I make the Vongola to take their flight first, then Hermione and the Cavallone, on the same day, sorry if I got a bit confused here, hope you guys understand, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes. And also to all KHR fans don't worry, I will have the Varia in my story. Thanks for reading and all comments and reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 3: The First Meeting**

Tsuna and his Family arrived in Italy late in the evening, and most of them are tired and body stiff as they had to sit for a long hours during the flight, well not quite if included all the chaos they've created during the flight.

By the time the airplane landed, Lambo and I-pin rushes to the door, as they want to be the first to get out from the plane. Ryohei who can't wait to get out from the plane, shout loudly like a madman "WE ARE HERE TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" and started walking behind Lambo and I-pin.

Tsuna walked as he hunched his body, his butt and back are in pain and his face shows clearly how tired he was. He was walking slowly when suddenly someone kicked his butt from behind. Stumble forward, he fell as face first hit on the floor.

"OWWEEEEE…," Tsuna scream in pain as he grabs his nose, kneeling on the floor. He then turns around only to see Hibari with his calm, scary face. Tsuna goes pale and his sweat drops.

"Don't block people behind, I hate it. I'll bite you to death," claimed the Cloud Guardian calmly as he take his tonfas and aimed at Tsuna who still kneeling. Tsuna stand in instance and moves faster, getting away from Hibari.

"Kufufufufu…mean as always," Mukuro smirks as he walks behind Hibari, this cause Hibari to turn around and in position to attack as Mukuro is ready with his trident. The two guardians are waiting to strike each other when suddenly a green cane with yellow eyes cut in the middle of those two. From the corner of their eyes they could see Reborn with his fendora hat covered part of his face, and he didn't looks happy. "Baby," Hibari speak as he withdraw himself from the little battle and turn to walk to the exit.

Mukuro looks at the Arcobaleno hitman and smirk; he too walks towards the exit.

As all of them coming out from the plane, a voice loud enough to crack all the mirrors in the airport calls for them.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIII…, TRASH! WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG!" yelled a familiar voice that they didn't hear for couple of years, waiting for them at the airport.

"Ushishishishishishi….the weaklings are here," another familiar voice are hear.

Tsuna gawks and flinches as he sees the Varia are there, waiting for them at the airport. Bel was about to step forward when he saw Hibari who looks straight at him, stopped and turns around, and stand next to Mammon. He had heard about Hibari's reputation for the last couple of years, in which the Cloud Guardian was getting lot stronger than before.

"What's the matter, Bel? Can't face them," teased the Mist Arcobaleno as Belphegor turns to him, veins twitching and ready to aim his knives at the tiny Varia.

"VOOIIII…WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT! Squalo shouted loudly at the two Varias in which startle most of them as Lambo and I-pin held on Tsuna's legs, afraid of the long-haired swordsman.

"Oy…Squalo, how are you?" Yamamoto greets Squalo, the carefree young swordsman smile at him as if nothing is happen, and this pissed Squalo pretty much.

"VOOIII…DON'T ACT TOO COCKY HERE! I'LL SLASH YOU!" Squalo yelled again, only to be silent as a gun was aim at his face.

"Shut up, Trash." Xanxus spoke as Levi smirk.

"Boss, do you want any wine or something?" Levi tries to please his boss as Bel and Mammon taunted him.

"Ushishishishishishi…the butt-licker does anything to please the boss, weak as always." Bel mocks him as Mammon smirks. Levi was piss as the veins in his head begins to twitch.

"WHO DO YOU CALLS WEAK!" Levi shouted at them when suddenly he got knock hard in the gut and within seconds he passes out. "Don't shout near me, Trash," said Xanxus as he put his gun back. Bel and Mammon smirks as they look at the unconscious Varia.

"Alright everyone, what are you waiting for, let's go." Another high-pitch, annoying voice are heard from the Varia. Lussuria walks toward the Vongola 10th family as he greets each and one of them, and being nice to Lambo and I-pin who are the youngest in the group and gives them each sweets and candy bags, which surprises the rest of them.

"Oi…Lussuria, how come you never give us sweets and candy bags, or even a gift?" Bel asks the green-haired fellow assassin.

"Mhmmmm…aren't you too old for sweet and candy, but if you wants a free gift, the paper rolls in the bathroom are always free, so you can have it as many as you want," Lussuria simply answered him and this has make Bel very piss as his veins begins to twitch.

"Damn you weirdo…," groans the very piss Prince the Ripper.

"Tag along everyone, no need to fight here," speak the weird, green-haired Varia assassin again.

Gokudera and Ryohei gawks at him as Lussuria grabs both of them in the arms and drag them along with him as the two of them didn't have time to protest.

And somehow, the job of bringing the unconscious Levi was left for Bel to handle, as the rest of them didn't bother to carry him.

All of them leaves the airport, going to the Vongola's headquarters, and don't expect that they will have a quiet journey all the way there. Not since all of them had to shares the same vehicle to go back to the headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Hermione is having her rest in the guest room that had been prepared for her; she arrived in Italy late in the afternoon. The journey from England to Italy took about less than two hours, and they have to drive from the airport to the Vongola's headquarter, hidden somewhere in the countryside and far away from Italy's busiest cities.

She just took her short shower and changes her clothes and lying on the bed when someone knocked the door. A maid is bringing her some drink and biscuits. Then proceed to take any dirty laundry from the shower room. Hermione say her thank to the maid as she left the room and leave Hermione to get some rest.

Hermione find out that the Cavallone Family is one of the Vongola allies and Dino the current boss of the Cavallone. He seems to be such a nice guy and taking care of his men's needs.

And the Vongola 9th seems to be a nice, decent old man, welcome her with open arms and show his respects to his guest, even though that she is way much younger than him.

"_So, that's the Vongola 9__th__, I wonder how does he know about me, and surprisingly he even knew I'm a witch. I haven't told anyone else besides Dino and his men, and I believe that they didn't tell anyone about it. But he seems too nice, and I don't know but my heart feels that I could trust him, he even promises not to tell anyone about it. I wonder who told him about me, because he seems to know a lot about me, except that he didn't speak much of my school year. I think I should ask him how he knows that much about me."_ Hermione remembering the first moment she arrived at the headquarters and was greeted by an old man, who introduced himself as the Vongola 9th and then proceed to the meeting room where the old man explain everything, well almost everything, to her and urges her to get her rest first before their next meeting again.

Hermione's thought begins to draw some plan on asking the old man as she stare at the room's ceiling and she realized how big the room was, much bigger than the girl's dormitory back in Hogwarts, and it was nicely decorated with light blue paint on the wall and cream-peach ceiling. And the bed was exquisite, expensive, and queen-sized with light purple mattress, made from fine materials.

And within minutes, the former Gryffindor Princess felt asleep as tiredness takes over her.

_**After couple of hours**_

Hermione awake from her slumber as someone's knock on her door. Looking at the watch, it is already 7:30 p.m. _"Crap, I must have fallen asleep."_ Hermione get up from the bed and walks toward the door, outside a man in suit are waiting for her.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling? Boss would like you to join us for dinner in half an hour," said the man in suit as Hermione smile and nods her head. After the man take his leave, Hermione rushes to take a short shower, since she is still clean before felt asleep.

After her shower, she takes her sleeveless maroon dress that she bought with her mother about a month ago while on holiday in France, applies less make-up and didn't bother to wear any jewellery, and fix her hair into a bun. She was almost ready when there's a knock in her door. Making sure that everything's perfect and ready, she opened the door and surprise to see Dino in suit, and she did admit he looks handsome.

Dino could feel that his breathe are taken away by her beauty. She didn't wear much make-up or putting any jewellery yet she is beautiful. Tries to control his cool around her, he nods his head and asked her if she is ready for the dinner. Hermione smile as she says yes. Hermione then leave her room and as she shut the door, Dino offers his hand to take hers.

Taking his hand, Hermione suddenly feels so nervous. This is the first time she will have a dinner with a total strangers who she hardly know, she may knew Dino for few days but she never had dinner with him before, and this is kind of awkward for her. Being the guest at the big mansion was never come across her mind before and now having dinner with people who are so powerful. Hermione knew about them, Dino and the Vongola 9th had informed her about who they are, but since they wanted her to join them for the intention to do good, she didn't refuse, knowing that not all mafia are mean to do harm, maybe. But what surprising her most is that she never even imagines that a mafia organization is interested with her, and willing to offer some partnership with her, even though she is not a mafia herself. She even wonders what had got into her; agree of joining the organization without knowing what the consequences are in the future.

But what she didn't know is that she is not the only person who join the Vongola 9th at the dinner table as she was asleep hours ago when Tsuna and his guardians arrives at the headquarter, along with the Varia.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dining hall<strong>

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians still tired from the journey, even Lambo and I-pin almost fell asleep on the dining table. All of them didn't have much rest after arrived from Japan, and the journey from the airport back to the headquarters with the Varia was the worst of all.

During their journey, Gokudera alongside Ryohei had engaged in a shouting competition against Bel and Squalo while Lussuria and Yamamoto seem to be the judges, well more like it. Tsuna had to sit next to Xanxus, whose guns keep aiming at him. Lambo and I-pin had a jumping competition on Levi's unconscious body, since they are not allows jumping on the seat. Chrome and Mammon had a glaring competition, in which it really surprised Tsuna that Chrome did not back off at all and wonder if Mammon could really see Chrome from that some sort of hat since he had half of his face covered with it.

Only Reborn, Bianchi, Mukuro, Hibari, Ken and Chikusa enjoyed their journey, quietly, without being disturbs, eventually.

After they have arrives, they were given about less than two hours rest before they were asked to join for the dinner. None of them knew that the guest of honor had arrives and already took her rest. Not even the Varia knew anything about her.

On the dining table, they've wait patiently as they could see Romario was there as well, only Dino who is missing from the dining hall. Even the Vongola 9th and his guardians didn't arrive yet at the dining hall.

"Romario-san, may I ask, where is Dino-san?" Tsuna begins to wonder as the whereabouts of the Cavallone young boss.

"Oh…well, he got some work to do, he'll be joining us in a moment," Romario replied with a smile in his face.

Moment later, a maid open the dining hall's main door as Dino enters, alongside with a beautiful young woman in a sleeveless maroon dress. Almost all eyes set on her as she tries to control of her nervousness. All of the Vongola, and includes the Varia, look at her with amaze as she sits between Tsuna and Dino, opposites of Mukuro and Xanxus. All the Vongola 10th family whom just suffered from tiredness suddenly sprung in freshness as if they had taken a good long rest. Hermione was never this nervous before, not even when she was accepted to enter Hogwarts about 8 years ago. Most of the men, a young woman, and two children, are looking at her, and she didn't recognized most of them, apart from Romario and Dino whom she had known for almost a week now.

Dino then introduce her to the rest of the guest, or should we said, the rest of the Vongola family, includes the Varia. Hermione is surprise to see Levi's unconscious body among the guest at the dinner table; until Lussuria explains to her that they have to drag him along, boss' order. Hermione nods her head understandingly.

Mukuro had set his eyes on the beauty in front of him, much to Xanxus and Dino's displeases, but he simply ignored them. Mukuro also realizes that Hermione is not into heavy make-up or making herself looks exquisite, but yet her simple yet charming already brings out the beauty in her. He somehow could sense that this Hermione was no ordinary young woman, as if she had some hidden talents within her.

Tsuna learns that Hermione was from England, and she was the same age as him, 19 years old, which also the same age with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and even Kyoko, only that those two are not here.

Tsuna tries to guess whether Hermione was the mysterious person that the Vongola 9th had mentioned earlier, a person that will work and train together with them. But Hermione seems so fragile, and she doesn't look like she had been engage in a battle before. Her flawless, beautiful, smooth skins with no scars whatsoever didn't shows that she is a fighter, or ever involves in a fight before. So, Tsuna tries to brush Hermione off as the mysterious person they got to work with.

Xanxus looks at Hermione with full interest as his smirks already scares Tsuna and Hermione feels quite uncomfortable herself with the attention she had received. She tries to avoid his gaze but everywhere she looks all eyes are fixed on her, and some are even brave enough to flirt with her.

Mukuro could feel the discomfort coming from the gorgeous brunette in front of him. Knowing that silence will not help to solve everything he tries to engage in a conversation with her, which he manages to draw her attention.

Dino, Xanxus and Tsuna could only listen as Mukuro and Hermione talk, even though not much of a topics they could engage into but Dino knew sooner or later Hermione will need to have a conversation with them as they are going to be working together soon, so he let this moment to be a good starter for her, even though it just coming from one person from the 10th family.

Xanxus could only glares at Mukuro for his boldness in getting her attention, but the Mist Guardian simply brush it away, he fear nothing from the Varia boss. Since Mukuro ignored him and continues to have the conversation with the beauty in front of them, he turns his attention to Tsuna, who sits next to her. Tsuna flinches and he tries to looks somewhere else but everywhere he looks most gazes are aimed at the beauty next to him, as if they are looking at him as well.

Moments later, the door opens as Vongola 9th and his guardians enter the dining hall. All of them include Hermione and the still unconscious Levi, who had been lifted up by Lussuria and surprisingly a very pissed Bel, to show some respects for the old boss.

As all of them have taken their seat, the Vongola 9th begins his welcome speech to his entire guest and especially to Hermione as she is a total stranger among them, and since she is not from a mafia family herself.

"And since all of you have meet and know each other, I would like to inform to all of you, especially Vongola 10th and his family, that from nowadays, Miss Granger here will work and train with all of you, so I want each and every one of you to make her feels welcome. And yes, she is not from any mafia family or a mafia herself, but she can be your greatest asset. And one thing I want each and one of you to bear in mind, don't try to underestimates her, for she had faces lots of obstacles, just likes yourself. And I hope I had make myself clear here." Vongola 9th speaks to his entire guests as most of them nod their head.

When hearing the Vongola 9th speech, Hermione couldn't help but to flinch a little, she didn't except that the Vongola 9th had such high expectation towards her and she was a bit embarrass when all eyes are fixed upon her as she tries to hid her blush by lowering her face a little, but still managed to keep herself up. She then feel so nervous that she could hear her heart beat very well, and somehow help comes in form of a friend as Dino held her hand firmly and calm her down. She glances at the young Cavallone boss and give him a genuine smiles, which makes him fluster and blush a little.

Tsuna seems to curse upon himself for his little prejudice towards her at first, and quite embarrass of himself to think of such thing. By first glance, she looks just like an ordinary people, but somehow deep in his heart, Tsuna believes that Hermione was more than that, and even his own heart tells that Hermione was somehow an extraordinary person. And he is looking forward to work with her.

"Father what about us? Are we going to work with her as well?" it seems that Xanxus doesn't want to be left behind as well as he still keeps his eyes on her. Dino, Tsuna and even Mukuro somehow manages to glare at the Varia boss as the rest of the Varia, except Levi who is still unconscious, lean over to hear the of what the Vongola 9th would say.

"It's depending; if you are to work with Vongola 10th family then you will be working with her as well, if she's agree to work with you." Vongola 9th states his answers, making most of the Varia smirks and Xanxus keep glancing at the gorgeous brunette, making her so nervous she wish she could hide under the table, if they let her to do so. But then, since the Vongola 9th had trusted her, she had to proves to them that she is worthy for them using everything she had, her talents, intelligence, knowledge, ability and even if she had to use her witch power as the last resort.

Tsuna and the rest of his family, except for Mukuro, are trying to figure out how to start a conversation with her, and how are they going to bring her to their world where unknown situation can happen anytime and violence and fights sometimes are necessary, even though that is the first thing they wish to avoid the most, especially if facing a bloodthirsty enemy.

Even though they had no idea on how to bring her into their world at first, but they are more than happy to welcome her into their family. And each and one of them, includes Lambo and I-pin, are happy to have her with them.

"From this moment on, Miss Hermione Jean Granger is officially part of the Vongola 10th Family, which makes her part of the Vongola family itself. Cheers for Miss Granger," Vongola 9th makes his final announcement as all of them cheers for Hermione who is now part of the strongest mafia family.

Mukuro couldn't help but smile upon the beauty in front of him. Not only she had mesmerized him, in whom he never felt such feeling before when facing a woman, he could feel that she was an extraordinary person and a secret well hidden inside her, and his eyes couldn't get off her as he find her to be an interesting woman.

"_This is going to be an interesting moment."_ Mukuro begins to think in his mind as the maids begin to serve their food and all of them begin to devour their meal.

"_Let's hope that everything will turn out well_," was the only things that are playing in Hermione's mind as she begins to eat her food, and didn't realize that the blue-haired man in front of her had been watching her with full interest.

Mukuro can't wait to start working with her. Not only that, seems that he already got himself some competition from others who wish to gain her attention, and he is going to work harder to earn it, no matter what the cost is.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter, a bit crappy though but I've tried my best, so please comment. I just want to make something different, and in this part what I meant when Hermione is now part of the Vongola is that because she is going to work and train with them, but she is no guardians, and I'm sure some of you wonder how the Vongola 9<em>_th__ knew that she is a witch, well you have to wait for that, I will write but can't tell which chapter though so you guys have to wait…anyway this Hermione/Mukuro pairing as that is my main idea of this story and Hermione and Dino are just friends (pls don't hate me), so sorry if any of you think that this is a Hermione/Dino pairing, and if any of you wish to see other pairing please let me know, I'll try my best. So please enjoy…and before I forgot I wish to apologize earlier because I might a bit sometime to write the new chapter as I am going to take some time to think of an idea, so please forgive me if the new chapter is taking a longer time…_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hey people, sorry if this chapter takes a bit of time to updates, I'm trying to think of an idea. By the way, thanks for all the comments and review, and critics so no harm done. As usual, hope you guys enjoy this story very much and before I forgot, this story contains few other genres besides romance and adventures such as hurt/comfort, and a bit of comedy, since we have the Varia, and a few others.

**Chapter 4: The Deep Thought**

Hermione sits on her bed, looking at the window. The night sky was calming and stars shining brightly, yet loneliness lingers within her. The dinner with the Vongola family went a bit hectic, and the first meeting with the Vongola 10th family was completely beyond her imagination. She is proud of whom she is, yet these people are somehow more than just extraordinary than her, as she could sense their ability and talents are way beyond her. She is glad that the Vongola 9th acknowledges her, but yet could she compete against them, or win their trust. She knew since she left the Wizarding world, she has a lot to learn and in which some of it are beyond her own imagination.

Rethink back, she knew that there are only a few of them that she could trust, besides the Vongola 9th himself and Dino, while she just met the rest of them. And she knew she still had a long way to go. Even though she tries to act strong or cool, but she did admits that sometime curiosity and doubt has overcome her, as if fear was there for her and she seems too lost a bit of her confidence. And for all the attention she got during dinner with the Vongola had make her wonder if those attentions were meant to test her or simply to mock her, the way she often received back in the Wizarding world. She can't tell of what people think or say about her behind her back. She wishes to think it in a positive ways but still her curiosity manages to conquer her. She admit she enjoys the attention she got at first, but then slowly it begun to give the uncomfortable feeling for her as she become some sort of attention in which whether they just loves to stare at her or tries to test her patients and she hates it when she became the test subject for them.

Living in a world where she had faced constant humiliations and insults had taught her to become more patients, and learn to be lot strong, but still she has her best friends as her shoulder to cry on. Sometimes she wonder what did she do to earn such humiliation, such insults that had break her hearts more than others could wonder. She even wonders why most people hated her so much. Is it because she is a muggle born or because she is gifted with intelligent which makes her stand out above others. She remembered the first time she met Harry and Ron, and how they saw her as a bossy, know-it-all, bushy haired muggleborn, but then they brushed it away when they became best friends. She even remember it was during her first year that the twins begins to mock her, and they did it every year during in Hogwarts, but things got from bad to worst from mock to insults and humiliates when she reached her fifth year, their hatred towards her were unstoppable. She even remembered the first time Angelina Johnson slapped her hard in the face just because she stand up for her friend Luna when they called her weirdo, and that incident had shocked the whole Hogwarts in which Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor chaser a month detention with Professor Snape, but they didn't stop there, in fact things have got worse from day to day. And the pains they had cost are far more painful than what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her. And because of that she had decided to leave the Wizarding world after finished her final year in Hogwarts, even she had risked her life saving them during the war.

Hermione didn't realized that her tears slowly trail down her soft cheeks, the sadness and pain she had bear for years still lingers, and now living in a world strange to her, all by herself and surrounded by people she barely knew, didn't help her much. She even wonders what madness had driven her to make such hasty decision in order to start a new page in her life. Her mind drifted away, thinking of her best friends, and her parents. She had missed them badly. Tears are now falling non-stop as she tries to control her loneliness that linger.

Rise from the bed, she walks to her luggage and takes out the photo of her and her best friends, the one that they had took before starting their final year. Four teenagers, four best friends, and now each of them are following their own path, but apart from her the other three still managed to see one another. Harry and Ginny are happy together, and Ron had finally found love in form of Luna Lovegood during their final year. Hermione had given her blessing to both Harry and Ron, and the three of them had sworn to remain best friends. Now, she herself didn't sure whether she will have the chance of seeing them again. She had promised Ginny once that if her redhead friend is getting married, she will be there, but now she didn't know whether she could hold to that promise. She loves to be among the Weasley, but not if the twins around, for all that they had done to her had made her hates them the most, sometimes her hatred towards them more than how she hates Voldemort, and she even felt sorry for saving them, but then hatred had never being part of her, and for that she just forget about everything.

Embrace the photo to her chest, Hermione walks toward the glass door and opens it, allows the cold, night wind to enter her room, she stand at the balcony as she looks outside, mesmerized by the night sight as the stars shines beautifully. Yet it didn't help her much to overcome her loneliness as tears are slowly trails down to her cheeks. She feels useless when she is unable to be with the one that she cares the most, and she has chosen to step away from the world she had familiar with to enter a world where she didn't have any idea of how to adapt into it. Looking into the night sky, the only thing she could do right now is to move forward, no matter what's the consequence is.

Deep in her thought, she didn't realize that someone has been watching her.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-nii, why are you still awake, don't you feel tired?" Chrome asked as she are looking at Ken and Chikusa whom already snoring heavily, she even can see them drooling. She then turns to Mukuro who is still standing at the balcony outside the bedroom, taking a fresh, night air.<p>

"Nope, why don't you go to sleep? We do a long journey today, don't we?" Mukuro simply answered her as Chrome nods her head, ready to leave the room as Mukuro calls for her.

"Yes, Mukuro-nii, is there anything I can get for you before I leave?" Chrome asked and she didn't move an inch from where she stands. Mukuro leans on the door, takes a deep breath as he looks up to the night sky. He then shifts his view to something that has soothed his interest the most.

"Nagi, please tell me? What do you think of Hermione?" Mukuro begins to ask her, he wants to know what her respond to that question is. Chrome is a bit surprise and a bit lost at first, she didn't sure of what to respond to the question. "What about her that you wish to know, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome begins to wonder, why suddenly Mukuro has shown some interest on the young woman that they have just met.

"Tell me, what do you think of Hermione, and is she worth trusty?" the Mist Guardian states his question; he would to hear the opinion of others before making his own judgment. He knew Chrome had grown matured for the past few years after their last battle against Daemon, she now had better judgment on others despites being the quietest member, apart from Hibari, and she had learn how to recognize people's intention before trusting them, it's a precaution for her. Not only that, she had learn to read people by looking at their eyes, and from there she could tell of what is playing in their mind, but she is still learning, and still taking times to master it well. Among the other family members of the Vongola 10th, Mukuro would rely more on Chrome compared to others.

"Hmmm…well, from what I saw in her, she looks like she tries to control her emotion on the outside. She wants to show her confidence, but somehow she feels a bit uncomfortable since she was surrounded by strangers, by us, whom she didn't know and since that we had the Varia along today, things a bit chaotic. She seems to be an interesting person though, but we need to know her better, yet somehow I could sense that she can be trusted. But what I see from her eyes is so sad; I can see that she's in pain, full of sadness, and a bit of insecurity. She seems so lonely, as if she missed some important people in her life, even though she tries to cover it, her eyes still able to express it."

Mukuro could only to keep himself quiet as he listens to Chrome's opinion. His eyes still gazed the young brunette whose room was within his view, except that she didn't realized that she was being watched. Inhale a deep breath, he slowly nods his head.

"Do you think that we should be friend with her?" Mukuro could only think of the gorgeous brunette who is now standing at the balcony outside her room, taking some night air and seems to hold something in her chest, something in square and a bit flat with frame on each side, a photo maybe.

"Maybe we should, she seems so lonely though, and I understand of how she feels to be in that position, to be alone." Chrome speaks, smiles in her face, she know that Mukuro had shown an interest towards the newcomer. Mukuro had been her older brother since he chooses her, and she respects him as one. She would be more than happy if Mukuro had found himself some happiness, in which he deserves it very much. And she plan on helping him on it.

"Well, I think I should go to bed now, goodnight Mukuro-nii." Chrome wishes him goodnight before going back to her room where she had shared with Bianchi and I-pin.

"Goodnight Chrome," was only Mukuro could say as he still watches over Hermione whose sadness and loneliness still lingered with her.

* * *

><p>The Varia didn't left that night after dinner; instead they stay a night at the Vongola Headquarters. And apparently they are taking their rest at the most exclusive bedrooms, which were connected with its private living room.<p>

"Boss, are you really interested with that new chick?" Bel tries to tease Xanxus, while he was in his good mood. Xanxus gives him a glare as the Prince of Ripper back off a bit, almost knock Lussuria who tries to apply a mask in his face, resulting for him to misplace his mask at the wrong part of his face.

"Look what you have done, now I have to make a new one," whined the Varia's Sun Guardian as he storm towards the bathroom.

"VOIIII, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yelled their swords master, who was taking a nap in one of the room. Levi was in the kitchen, searching for some food, as she awakes from his unconsciousness, his shares of food was being eaten by none other than his own teammates.

"Well, boss?" Bel still tries his luck to see whether Xanxus will open-up a bit about his sudden interest with the newcomer.

"Interested with her? HAHAHAHAHA…don't make me laugh trash. Who said I was interested with her, I only plan to use her. Besides, I'm not stupid enough like that old man who believes that she is a great asset for them. HAHAHAHAHA," Xanxus can't help but laugh loudly as Bel backing away from the crazy, yet dangerous boss of the Varia.

Squalo couldn't help but to hear Xanxus' plan of using the new girl who is now part of the Vongola 10th family. Even though he hates doing job that doesn't regard his, but he can't help but to feel sorry for her, and he hated it when Xanxus used others for his own good.

Xanxus smirks as the rest of them retreat back to their rooms, leaving him alone in the private hall. Yes he plans on to use the girl for himself, and he too wants to see what her ability that makes his father is, Vongola 9th wants to have her to work with them. Along the way of discovering it, he might have some fun working with her.

* * *

><p>Dino couldn't sleep well, thinking of Hermione who is now here, in Italy, with the Vongola. He was entrusted by her parents to looks after her after he and his men went to England to bring her to Italy. Even though she told him that it wasn't necessary for him to do so, but her parents' worries for her safety and well-being had made him promised to them that he will look after her. After all, she's the only child they had, just liked himself.<p>

He remembered when the first time he met and saw her parents, it was right after he and his men came to the Granger resident to inform to her that they were sent by the Vongola 9th, and after found out of who she really is, and her parents returned from work a little earlier that day. When she was at the kitchen helping her mother to prepare some dinner, in which he and his men couldn't stay to join them, her father told him everything about her, about the constants humiliations and insults she had received during her school years in Hogwarts, despites she tried to be strong for herself, how she was hurt during the war (she told them almost everything after she reversed back the charm she cast on them), and how much she missed her best friends dearly but she couldn't returns to the Wizarding world, and it's really breaks her heart. Mr Granger even made him, and the rest who had listened, promised not to tell her that he had told them about her past. Even though they just met for the first time but somehow Mr Granger feels that he could trust Dino and he knew that somehow he could rely on him to looks after her.

Dino inhales as he tries to make himself asleep, but it turns out to be quite useless. He wanted to go and see Hermione but he isn't sure if she wants to see him at this very hour. But then, he is worried about her, not after remembering of what her father had told him, he isn't sure to leave her by herself. Getting up from his bed (Dino and his men stayed at the Vongola Headquarters for the night), he slowly open the door and goes to Hermione's bedroom. Just to make sure that she is alright.

Hermione is still standing at the balcony, just outside her room when someone's knock on the door. Hermione quickly wipes the tears in her face and puts the photo in her luggage. She then opens the door and sees Dino who smiles at her.

"Didn't sleep yet?" Dino asked her with concern. Hermione could only smiles as she shakes her head. Dino somehow could see Hermione's puffy, red eyes, as if she just cries. He begins to worry if anything had happens to her.

"Are you alright, is there anything wrong that happen to you?" Dino begins to question her, he is now worried.

"No, I'm okay. Please, don't worry," Hermione tries to laugh to assure him that she is in good condition. She then takes a deep breath to calm herself down as she doesn't want to gentleman in front of her worried about her too much, she doesn't want to be selfish about it.

Even how much he wanted to believe her, he still didn't convinces with it. Knowing that forcing her to admit is hard, he let her be as long as she is fine, he doesn't have to worried much.

"Okay, if you need anything please let me know," Dino told her as Hermione nods her, to let him know that she get his message.

"Okay," Hermione's simple answer as she smiles at him. Dino couldn't help but smile, seeing her smile help him to ease his worries for her. He is about to leave when Hermione calls him. Turns to her, he could see that she wants to say something but as if the word couldn't come out from her mouth.

"Thank you, for everything," said the brunette softly, genuine smiles forms in her face. Dino can't help but to smile back, nods his head. He then left for his room as Hermione closed her bedroom's door, knowing that she isn't alone at the moment.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay on his bed, still awake and couldn't sleep much. Despites being tired from the long journey, he couldn't help but to think of their new companion. Tsuna is of course glad to accept her in their family, even though she is not a guardian but she can be someone that is important to them, well if that is according to what the Vongola 9th had said earlier. During dinner earlier, Tsuna can't help but to glance at the young brunette next to him, and even had a short conversation after the dinner, in which most of his family are participates in order to get know of her well.<p>

But in his eyes, Tsuna could sense a young woman in despair, as if she is in loneliness or in pain even she had tried to cheer herself and tries to boost up her confidence, but it seems that it didn't work out quite well for her. Tsuna didn't know if the other could see or sense it, but for sure he knew that Chrome or Mukuro, or even Dino might have sense something in her. And he plan on having a talk with them tomorrow, if possible.

Tsuna then determines to help her no matter what, and then slowly tiredness takes over as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Before going to bed, Hermione begin to determines that no matter what happen, she must stay strong and for that she must begin to build back all her confidence and strength that was once almost lost, and to put back all the pain and despair behind. She wants to bring back her happiest moment into her life, and she wants to prove to them who often picked on her that she is no weak, and from now on, she will start to work hard on it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's is for the fourth chapter and I hope you guys like it, have to admit it is a bit complicated though when tries to think of the idea how, I will start on chapter 5 anytime soon. For Harry Potter fans, don't worries I will have them in my story, and I also plan on making Dino as a brother figure to Hermione, so what do guys think…comments and review pls.<em>


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**N/A**: Well, finally the fifth chapter, what am I thinking, anyway thanks for all the supports, comments, reviews and lots. Anyway, I was planning to make Dino as a brother figure to Hermione, so what do guys thinks, and yes Harry and the gang will make their entrance soon, can't tell when…

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola 10th family, except for Chrome, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo, are sitting around the meeting hall, taking a short rest from their training that had been started since two days ago. It's been a week since they were arrived at the Vongola Headquarters. They have been thinking on how to improve their current strength and how to plan a good battle strategies, since the battle against Daemon Spade and the Shimon family, each of them begins to look upon their weakness and tries so hard to improve it; well it is not a problem for Hibari, and Mukuro, since these two are the strongest, and scariest among the Vongola Decimo's Guardians. But knowing them as the I-preferred-to-be-alone-so-screw-you is still giving Tsuna a headache, but yet he knew he still can relies on them even sometimes he had to face the consequences for it.

And Hermione, well Tsuna could say that she had getting a bit better for the last few days, with the help from Chrome, Bianchi, and Dino, and even I-pin and Lambo despites his playfulness. She managed to ease the pain in her heart, and they also assure to her that she is no longer alone. Yet not all of his guardians could accept that easily, especially Gokudera. His prejudice and bias against others' ability or talent still linger within him, even though he tries so hard to accept them. But one thing he thought he would never ever see is that Mukuro seems to show an interest with the young brunette for the past few days, well he could detect it since they have the first dinner together. Tsuna could see that the Mist Guardian will try his best to engage in a conversation with her when they got some free time. And he could sense that Chrome is playing her part too. Even though he is glad that the Mist Guardian had accepted her easily he still worries if the blue-haired illusionist had some other plan in his head.

Dino still coming to the Vongola Headquarters once in a while, to have meeting regarding their cooperation and training plan since the Vongola 9th asked him to be in charged as well and to check on Hermione, making sure that the brunette is getting along with the rest, in which he could see that everything is improving, and once in a while they will have their private conversation as he tries to help her to adapt her new environment and help her to build her confidence back. He even teach her some martial art so she could defend herself and how to use weapon since she only defends herself by using magic and spells. Even Yamamoto allows her to watch him during his training, and thus had created a friendship between the two.

And for Hermione, the former Gryffindor Princess known as being the brightest student in Hogwarts means she could easily learn, despite this time around she would take some time to adapt into it. Not only that, she also learns about the existing of the Vongola, from its first ancestor, or founder, till the latest successor of the family and the true intention of the family existence, it is just like reading Hogwarts: A History, except that the Vongola never write their family's history in a book, if not Hermione could read it like a novel and add it into her collections.

Even though Hermione is now glad that she could tag along with the Vongola 10th and his family, there's only one problem that still linger in her mind; how is she going to spill to them that she is in fact a witch. She knows sooner or later they will eventually find it out, but she preferred if she is the one to tell them, but she is afraid of what are their reaction might be. Well, she still surprised that the Vongola 9th knew about it even before meeting her, and she is still yet to ask him how did he knew or who did told him about her. Those questions still clouded her mind though when she got the chances, she simply forgot to ask.

* * *

><p>It is on Sunday afternoon, and most of the Vongola 10th family are taking their time to stroll around, and some even use the free time to take a nap, you know who, while Hermione take this moment to have a walk at the nearby garden by herself but she did bring along her wand, and upon that saw a beautiful lake full with lilies in the nearby forest. It is beautiful scenery that has mesmerized her and she had fall in love with it.<p>

She was amazed with the scenery that she didn't realize that someone was stood behind her, until he cleared his throat. Hermione who didn't aware of his present, jump and turn to him.

"Dino, you scare me," Hermione said as she held her hand on her chest, tries to calm herself as Dino put his hand on his head, tries to laugh and apologizes at the same time. Hermione then smiles and giggles as Dino tries to cover his embarrassment. Dino was stunned as he never heard her giggle before, and it sound so beautiful. He then laughs along with her for a few good minutes.

They sit on the lakeside next to each other, watches the beautiful scenery, Hermione had never felt this calm before and this had help her to ease the pain in her heart slowly. Sitting in yoga style with her eyes closed, Hermione slowly absorbs the calmness into her mind while Dino lay on his back, glance at her and a smile form in his face. He admits that he likes her and somehow she is like a sister he never had. Remembering of what her father had told about her past had him sworn to look after her, even though knowing that she will spend her time more with Tsuna and his guardians in the future. And among Tsuna's Guardians, he could see that Mukuro is tried to attract her, and she is also quite friendly with Chrome and Yamamoto.

Both of them didn't speak for a few minutes until Hermione decides to break the silences.

"Dino, can I ask you something?" Hermione's voice tone is slow and soft, she is a bit hesitates at first, but rather than keep it to herself, she would prefer to listen to other's opinion first.

"Yes sure, not a problem. Anything in your mind that bother your?" Dino could sense that Hermione tries to ask something as he could sense that she is bother with it.

Hermione bit her lower lip and slowly take a deep breath, telling herself that it is okay to ask. She turns to Dino who is eager to listen. He nods his head, telling her that he is willing to hear of what that had been playing in her mind.

"Do you think that I should tell them, you know, about me being a witch?" Hermione slowly spills to him thing that had been bothered her. Dino looks up at the bright sky, and he knows that she is right, sooner or later they will find out about it. And he prefers that they could accept it easily, well that's the tough part by the way, but he also knew that sooner is better than later.

"Well, by right you should, I know it is hard for you to do it but if you want to gain their trust, I believe that it is the only way. Besides, don't forget that they are not much of a normal people, for example Mukuro is an excellent illusionist, and seems that Chrome is learning fast to master hers." At the mention of Mukuro's name, Hermione could feel her face suddenly become warm and she could feel as if there are hundreds of butterflies in her stomach. Yes, for the past week since they first met Hermione could see that Mukuro often seek chances to talk and sometime she could sense that he is even tries to attract her, and compared to Dino who she sees as her brother figure whom she is quite close too, and Yamamoto as her friend, she admit that she enjoys being with the blue-haired illusionist as well. And both Dino and Yamamoto remind her much of Harry and Ron.

"Hmmm…I guess you are right, it would be better if they know about it, right?" Hermione is now feeling positive, and she glad that Dino help her to figure it out.

"Yeah, it would be," the Bucking Bronco is now beaming as he gets up and walks toward the lake, but since he is without his men, his clumsiness takes over as he trips on a rock and fall into the lake. Hermione can't help but laugh as she tries to help him but somehow Dino can't help to get himself out of the lake, instead he pulls her and together they are both in the water. Emerge to the surface both Hermione and Dino can't help but laugh as they splash water to each other.

Hermione manage to get herself out from the lake, well it's not that deep actually, but because Dino is being clumsy he keep on tripping and keep on falling back. Soaking wet, luckily Hermione had brought her wand along. After helping Dino to get out from the lake, and finally success in it, Hermione, forgetting that Dino is there with her, use a dry charm upon herself. It's been a while since she last used her wand, never after she had returns to muggle world. Dino watches her in awe, he had never before seen her using her wand to perform some magic or spell. Hermione, suddenly aware that she had used her magic in front of a muggle, drops her wand to the ground. Quickly picking it up, it was her new wand, a replica to which was almost the same as her old, missing one and Ollivander, the wandmaker, had made a new one for her, courtesy of Harry and Ron after they begged the old man to make a new wand for her after the war ended.

Hermione knew that a new law has passed after the war, where witch or wizard are allows to used their magic in the muggle world, but she didn't sure if they were allows to use in a present of a muggle or used upon the muggles themselves, although she had heard rumours that they are allows to do so yet she is not so sure herself. Well she had done once when she put a charm on her parents before she with both Harry and Ron went to search the Horcruxes on their supposed final year in Hogwarts. What Hermione didn't knew that after she finished her final year in Hogwarts and went to search for her parents, Kingsley Shacklebolt who had become the new Minister of Magic had granted a special law for certain people, especially for Hermione, allows them to use magic and spell on muggle, as he knew Hermione had cast a spell on her parents in order to protect them, still courtesy of Harry and Ron, the two third of the Golden Trio, and this law is forbid to others and it was kept as a secret between the Minister of Magic and both Harry and Ron along with the Ministry of Magic and Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the secret was forbidden to be taken out to the public.

Dino who is still in awe, walks toward her, and from the glint of his eyes, Hermione knew he was attracted with the magic she had performed. "Can you use that magic on me?" Dino beg her as Hermione was unsure whether she is allows or not. But then, seeing no harm she performs the dry charm on him.

"This is great, can you show me another charm or spell that you can conjure with this…," Dino pointed at the wand in Hermione's hand.

Smile at his I'm-excited-and-I-can't-wait-to-see looks, Hermione giggles as she nods her head.

"Let's see, okay watch this…Expecto Patronum," the brain of the Golden Trio conjure a Patronus Charm as a silvery mist slowly appear from the tip of her wand and slowly forms a silvery mist otter, her Patronus, and it swim gracefully in the air. Dino watches in amaze as the otter swims around Hermione and him, and his eyes never leave the silvery, misty otter.

"What is that?" asks the Bucking Bronco as the otter continues to swim in the air, his gaze turn to Hermione as she watches her Patronus swim around.

"The charm called Patronus Charm, when we, the witch and wizard, summoned it a creature or thing that reflects us will appear and this charm is our protector. To perform it, we must think of the happiest, joyous moment or feeling, or when we are in terrible danger, but this charm took hard work to perform when we first learn about it, but if you are getting better with it, you can conjure it anytime. The Patronus usually fade away after they are no longer requires."

The silvery otter still swim higher in the air as both of them watch in awe; it was very beautiful as Dino could see mist around the silvery otter.

Behind a bush not far from them, two sets of eyes, or should we say one of them is wearing an eye patch and another person who had eyes of different colors, watching them, quietly. And somehow they couldn't detect the silvery otter as the bushes blocks most of their view, so they could only see the two figures standing at the lakeside, and they arrived the moment the silvery otter swim higher in the sky and thus they didn't see Hermione conjure her Patronus.

Chrome could sense some anger and jealousy coming from Mukuro, even though he is trying hard to conceal it. She knew that Mukuro is fond of Hermione, and looking on how close Hermione and Dino are, Mukuro could only feel frustrated and almost giving up to pursue her. Chrome in the other hand could sense that Dino is just a brother figure to Hermione, because she could see of how protective he is of her, just like Ryohei on his sister Kyoko. Yes, Chrome know because she often peek or spy upon them when the two of them are together, well if she is not calls or summons for her training. And she did that for the sake of her beloved surrogate brother. But she never tells anyone, not even Mukuro though he could detects of her mischievous activities.

"Mukuro-nii, I don't think that they are together, maybe they just take a walk," Chrome tries to calm his anger, even if he didn't shows it but it is pretty obvious that Chrome could detects it very well.

"My dear sister, I don't know what are you talking about?" Mukuro tries to cover but Chrome is one smart girl, and she didn't buy it.

"I know what I'm talking about Mukuro-nii, your feeling for her." This shut the mouth of Mukuro as he gapes at his surrogate sister.

"Surely Tsunayoshi Sawada is a bad influence to you." Mukuro is now tries to blames other for her boldness, and it's a wonder for him because Tsuna is not that brave himself, not without his Dying Will Flame.

"Mukuro-nii, don't talk about boss like that, he is never a bad influence to me, he always looks after me," this time around Chrome is defending Tsuna, forgetting of what their main purpose there.

"My Nagi...," before he could finish his sentence, a silvery mist otter 'swim' above them, causes Chrome to let out a shriek.

Mukuro was dumbfounded of the 'new creature' as he is pretty shock himself as he hears footsteps run towards them. The silvery otter slowly fade away into the thin air and gone from their sight. He then lean on a tree, still wondering of what had just passed above them and fade away as Hermione and Dino approaches them.

"Mukuro, Chrome, are you two alright?" Hermione was worried if her Patronus scares them, well it was damn right they were pretty shock of it.

"You two saw something, did you?" Dino assumes that they had seen the Patronus as Chrome was still pretty shock while Mukuro, who managed to calm himself, he is as always, looks at them, and his eyes travel to Hermione's hand, not his intention by the way, and somehow he sees the wand.

"Oya oya…what is that, Hermione Granger? Is that some kind of a stick in your hand?" Mukuro is now concerning on her wand as Hermione and Dino glanced at each other. Dino nods his head; it is time for her to tell them the truth about herself.

"Mukuro, Chrome, I have something to tell you." Hermione is now ready to spills her secret.

* * *

><p>"Heee…so Hermione-san <em>(since Chrome is a Japanese so you know what I mea<em>n) what are you trying to say is that you are a witch," the young illusionist speaks in awe, her eyes, or should I say eye, is wide open, while Mukuro gazes at the gorgeous brunette, the one third of the Golden Trio, as she tries to avoid his and she could feel her face warm upon his gaze. She nods her head.

Dino could sense that Mukuro wish to be alone with her, glance at them and smirks.

"What is your problem, Bucking Horse Dino?" Mukuro questions him as he holds firmly on his trident; his senses are at high alert.

"Mhmmm..."

"Hmmm…."

"Nothing, anyway I had to go, I need to go back now, so I see you again next time."

Dino is already about ten feet away when he stop and turn around, look straight at Hermione.

"Hermione, just do whatever you think is right, no matter what I will always back up and support you, just trust yourself."

Hermione smiles and nods her head as Dino turn and leave the three of them. And in merely seconds they could hear a sound of him trips on a tree and fall, follows by his groan in pain.

The three of them flinches, but Mukuro doesn't care much while Hermione and Chrome wonders if he had injured himself.

Chrome then turns to Mukuro and she could see the glints in his eyes, and she takes it as her cue to leave the two of them together.

"Well, I think I should leave too, I have some work to do." Chrome gives her excuse so that she could leave them together, alone.

As she is about to leave, Hermione calls her.

"Chrome, please wait for a moment."

Chrome turns to her, and she could sense that the brunette had something to tell. Chrome slowly walks toward her as Hermione looks at the young illusionist with keenness in her eyes.

"Please, could you not tell them first about me. I would like to tell them myself, I feel better that way," Hermione speak as Chrome could see her honesty through her eyes. She then smiles at her and holds her hand.

"Don't worry Hermione-san, I won't and I too believe that if you tell them yourself you will feel much better, and like what Dino-san said, I too will back up and support you."

Mukuro couldn't help but smiles, Chrome is now has grown into a matured young woman, compared with the two monkeys who still didn't used much of their brain.

_**Somewhere in the Vongola Headquarters**_

_Chikusa and Ken stop eating their food, and desserts, looking around at the garden, yes these two are having their afternoon tea. Shivers run through their skins as if there is something's scary and evil is nearby them._

"_Did someone just curse us behind our back?"_

Hermione and Mukuro are now left together, alone, in the lakeside. Hermione is still holding her wand, and Mukuro is standing not far from her.

"Hermione," called the blue-haired illusionist as the gorgeous brunette turns to him. Smiles form in his face, and he too could see a beautiful smile form in her face.

"Yes, Mukuro?" asked the brunette who had captures his eyes, and eventually his heart as well.

"Care to walk with me?" he asked as he offers his hand to her.

Hermione looks at him, still smiling and slowly nods her head as she slowly takes his hand. As their hands touch, they could feel a jolt of electricity in their touch and it sends shivers to their spine as he grasps her hand firmly and he could see a tint of blush appear in her face.

Hermione could feel as if there are butterflies in her stomach when Mukuro held her hand firmly as they take their walk at the lakeside. Her wand is now safe in her jeans pocket, as she feels secure being with him. And the truth is she like being with him, only that she didn't sure of how to express it, and this is their moment to be alone, together.

Not far, hiding in a bush, Chrome is busy taking their pictures, while Dino is capturing every movement with his video camera, and they can use this to blackmail them…quite evil those two.

But then, they are very happy with them, and Dino feels that he could trust Mukuro to looks after her if he is not around to check on her. And Chrome is happy that Mukuro is finally found his happiness, and all they could hope now is that it will last forever. But what about the future and they know that Hermione was brought to them for some purpose, and what will happen if she already fulfils the purpose.

This is the question that now playing in their mind.

* * *

><p>Whoa…that's all for chapter 5, I will proceed with chapter 6 later, so how I am going to write for the next because Hermione already told Mukuro and Chrome that she is a witch, so any idea…anyway I already think an idea for the upcoming but not which chapter because I already think about the relationship between Hermione and Mukuro and plan on having their romantic relationship to the next (<strong>next<strong>) level, oh my dirty brain…and I will have Harry and the gang, again as I told earlier, and somehow I plan on having some chapter on them back in the wizarding world, without Hermione of course. And I already think of the wizard/witch that has told the Vongola 9th about Hermione and it is a surprise, so pls wait…


	6. Chapter 6: The Bizarre Vongola Family

**N/A:** So, finally the sixth chapter anyway thanks for all the support, and for giving out comments, reviews, and critics. I hope if I do or did any mistakes etc. etc. pls tell me…so the sixth chapter, Hermione had decided to tell them the truth about her, and what do you guys think, and basically this is Hermione/Mukuro pairing, but if any of you wish to see other pairing pls let me know…

**Chapter 6: The Bizarre Vongola Family**

It was two days ago when she revealed her secret to both Mukuro and Chrome about her being a witch, and since that day she's been thinking of choosing suitable time to tell the rest, and luckily both Mukuro and Chrome didn't tell a soul about it, not even to Ken and Chikusa.

And today Hermione sits in the Vongola 9th office, facing the old, kind boss who is trusted by every of his men and allies. She is pretty nervous actually, surrounded by people who had many experiences compared to her, a young woman who is going to start her journey of commitment and passion. The Vongola 9th looks at her, and she could feel herself tiny, with no experience whatsoever. Yet they but offers her a partnership to work with them, basically with the Vongola Decimo and his family.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione…just Hermione, please." Hermione speak softly, she would prefer to be called with her given name rather than used her surname. That would help her to feels a bit comfortable, if she is going to work or to collaborate with them.

"Okay, Hermione. So you already made up your mind, and you are pretty sure about it, am I correct?" the Vongola 9th gazes at her, and Hermione look at him in the eyes, her confidence is begin to build up back. From the gleams of her eyes the old boss knew that she is already made up her mind and positive about it. The Vongola 9th is but glad that Hermione has decided to be truthful with the Vongola 10th family, in order to build up trust among them. He remembered his acquaintance had told him that to give her time for her to build back her confidence, and slowly she will open herself to them in order to build a trust, and thus loyalty will form within them.

"Yes Sir. I am positive about it. Because I believe that this is the only way if we are going to work and train together. To have this collaboration then we have to build up trust and we need to know each other well, right?"

The Vongola 9th nods his head knowing that she got her points at the right place. The old boss believes that he could trust her to help the Vongola 10th and his family in becoming great successors of the Vongola bloodline.

"Very well, I too believe that you had made a right decision, it is wise for you to tell them of who you are and it will make thing easier for all of you in the future. And I can't say how much I appreciate this and I want to say thank you for you. It will be better if they hear it from you." The Vongola 9th all but smiles and nods his head to her, showing that he really appreciates her decision.

"And may I ask one more thing, if you don't mind?" Hermione had one more thing that still clouding her mind.

"Yes just ask anything that you wish to ask, and I will try to give my best answer for you." The Vongola 9th let her to proceed with her question.

"I just wonder, how did you find out about me, and I have to admit that it is really a surprise for me. I begin to think that it is not a coincidence that you know a lot about me, even as a witch. I would like to know whether you choose me of whom I am or by recommendation by someone who knew me well. And other thing that keeps playing in my mind is that I knew there is someone else, I don't know who but somehow I know that this person knew me quite well since you knew about me but I can't say if I knew or not who this person is." Hermione speak as her fingers fiddles with the hem of her shirt, she was pretty nervous but yet it has to be asked.

The Vongola 9th understands, but it is not the time to tell her yet. Slowly, he inhales as he looks at her who is eager to get her explanation from the old boss.

"Hermione, I wish I could tell you now, but it is not the right time yet. When the time's come, I will tell you everything. At the moment all we could do is to build a trust and commitment among us. And now most important is how you are going to break the news to them."

Hermione listen as she could only nod her head, understand of his explanation. Seems that she has to wait to get her answer, and till that time she had to work hard to earn everyone's trust.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon as Hermione and Mukuro are having their afternoon tea with the rest of the guardians while Tsuna is having some conversation with the Vongola 9th. Both of them are not yet to reveals their feeling for each other, they wait for it to bloom before they confess.<p>

Hermione is a bit nervous; she plans to tell them after dinner. It would be easier though she is not sure how. Even though she knew that some of them are not that normal, but hers are way different from them because she is born with it, the power of a witch. And not any ordinary witch, she is one part of the Golden Trio who had saved the Wizarding world from the evil Voldermort and her talents and wits are seeks by others who wish to have her working for them, except the twins who for unknown reasons disliked and hated her, and they are even worse than the once evil Draco Malfoy.

Mukuro keep glances at her, knowing that her mind is now somewhere else, and he know how nervous she is for tonight. Yes, Mukuro and Chrome already know about her plan of telling the rest of them, and Dino is going to join them tonight to support her, that brother figure.

Tsuna glances at her, wonders of what she wants to tell them tonight, seems that it is important as she needs to tell all of them (Vongola 10th and the guardians). All, what he have to do is to wait for tonight, after dinner he presume, yeah he remembered she told him that. And his intuition tells him that somehow Dino, Mukuro and probably Chrome already know about this.

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly as everyone didn't think much of the next event. Even Hermione seems to be much confidence now, and to everyone surprise, apart from Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna, Vongola 9th and Hermione herself, Dino joined them for dinner, along with Romario and Bono.<p>

And more surprisingly for all of them, includes Hermione herself, the Varia are also there joining them for dinner, as if they too had the intuitions of something is going to happen, even the Vongola 9th didn't mention anything to them.

Even how confidence Hermione was, being with Xanxus made her nervous, and that guy with scar somehow freak her out. His glares enough to make anyone freak and had a nightmare.

**In a private hall**

Hermoine is now confidence and a little nervous since the Varia are there, which she didn't expects that they plan to shows up at the very time.

She tucks her wand in her sleeve and make sure that none of them see it. She takes a deep breath as she tries to overcome the nervousness.

Dino, as being Hermione brother figure, pat her shoulder softly to comfort her. Mukuro could feel pang of jealousy hit his chest even he knows that Dino is her acting brother, but he couldn't help it.

Tsuna could feel tenses arise within the private hall, he could detects that most of them are eager to know of what Hermione wants to tell them, includes himself. But somehow the present of the Varia make him wonder if Hermione had planned to invites them along, but somehow he didn't remember her mentioned about them earlier. And since they were here arguments begins to form among them, no surprise at all.

"_Calm yourself down, remember that you are a former Gryffindor, so use your Gryffindor courage, don't chicken out at the last minutes, it is now or never."_ Hermione thought to herself, she let her mind to think positively, and thus she is ready to proceed.

Hermione cleared her throat, but it was not loud enough for them to stop and look. Even their voices are much louder than hers, and it's not a surprise at all remembering who they are. Hermione had to give a second try, and she will try it hard. This time around, she clears her throat, much louder and as a result all of them stop from doing their current activities, like arguing, shouting, swearing and cursing and such, and all the eyes are focus on her. Silent hit through the hall, and sound of breathe can be hear clearly.

"_Great, now you've got their attention, so what are you waiting for?"_ Her mind is now telling her to proceed.

"Mhmmm…hi everyone, I'm sorry to take your free time for tonight. I had something to tell you and it's about…who I am," Hermione speaks politely to them, if Professor McGonagall find out she would be very proud of her favourite former student.

"Hmmm…" Xanxus stares at her as he smirks, and it makes Hermione cringe as she is about to continues.

"Well, you might find it a bit odd, but as you see I'm not just any normal person…" Hermione stop, take a deep breath as she could see that they are now gives an absolute attention to her, and some of them even give her strange look.

"What do you mean you are not a normal, you look absolutely just like the rest of us?" Ryohei speaks as he is surprise with her statement.

"Well, of course I look just like the rest of you because I am human as well, just that I'm…well let me make it simple, I'm a witch." Hermione finally let it out, making almost everyone gasp at her, except for Mukuro, Dino and Chrome, and Xanxus looks at her in disbelief.

"You are a what?" Ryohei questioned again as he couldn't believe of what he had heard.

"I'm a witch, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Hermione apologizes to them.

"Bwahahahahahaha…are you try to make a joke here?" Xanxus laugh as he taunts her and think that she is bluffing. Levi, as usual, follows exactly what his boss did, laugh at her. Hermione snaps, she narrows her eyes at them. She then turns her gaze somewhere else. Almost all the Varia, except for Squalo, laughs as if she had told them some funny jokes.

"No I'm not joking," Hermione retort back softly, she tries to calm herself.

"Ushishishishishi…you means, you are a witch, like a magician that can do tricks like taking out rabbit from a hat, a magic trick that only work for children." Bel begins to mock her as Mammon smirks.

"No, I'm not that kind of magician that performs tricks for children whatsoever. In fact, I'm not a magician; I was born a witch, meaning I was born with the ability to possessed magical powers. And I don't do magic trick that you think was meant for children. And the magic spells and charms that I can do, not all are quite suitable for children, especially to non-magical children. And if you want to be stun by this spell of mine then be my guest." This time Hermione told them firmly, she is quite angry as well and ready to draw her wand anytime soon. Well, back in the Wizarding world, an angry Hermione with wand in her hand means anyone who had angered her should run for their life.

Bel who is taken back, glares at her as veins are twitches in his head. _"This girl…who the hell she think she is…"_

Tsuna and Dino flinches, they had never seen her like this before. The rest of them watch her in awe and some are quite shock and surprise to see her retorted back at him, includes Reborn and Hibari.

"_This is interesting, a witch in the family_." The Arcobaleno hitman grinned as he thought to himself.

Tsuna walks toward Dino and asks him about Hermione's claimed that she is a witch, Dino nods with a slight grin as Tsuna gawk as his jaw drop to the floor and eyes wide open.

"Then how come you never told us about it?" Tsuna is now half whisper, didn't want to let the angry witch to hear them.

"Well, it is not my place to tell anyone about it, it is her to tell though I'm happy that she did," the Bucking Bronco replied as he slightly grin and turns his attention to the young witch who tries to control her anger at the moment.

"Dino-san, who else knew about this? What about Vongola 9th, does he knows too?" Tsuna is now curious as he moves a bit closer to Dino.

"Apart from myself are Mukuro and Chrome, they already found out about it about couple of days ago and they had promised her not to tell anyone about it. And about Vongola 9th, yes he did. In fact, he had known about her being a witch long before us and it's him that offered her to come here and join this organization." Dino replied solemnly, his eyes fixed on the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

Mukuro leans on the wall, he glances at the girl who had caught his interest and very fascinating, indeed. A slight grin appears in his face as Chrome stand next to him, gazes at the brunette who keeps her glares at the Prince of Ripper. _"She really got some guts to stand against the Varia's knives-freak."_ Chrome thought to herself.

Hibari is quite surprise to see Hermione stand against the Varia genius. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin are surprise to see the other side of Hermione. Well, by right they didn't know much of the former Gryffindor Princess and the brain of the Golden Trio.

"_Hermione, control yourself…don't let anger control you…oh come on, get a grip on yourself."_ Her mind is now half shouting at her.

Hermione finally manages to calm herself down as she slowly takes a breath. "Sorry about that, didn't expect that to happen."

"_So much of a Gryffindor courage that is,"_ she then thought to herself.

Belphegor is about to retort back when suddenly someone pats his shoulder, turn around in anger he could see Lussuria tries to calm him.

"There, there. No need to fight, come let's make friend with each other yea…" the Varia Sun Guardian said in his slightly annoying voice as Gokudera and Xanxus rolled their eyes.

"Tch…"

"…"

"Damn you freak, let me go."

"…"

Hermione watches the two Varia in awe, and she admits that they can be pretty scary too. She then slowly step backward, stand next to Dino and Tsuna as the three of them watches the two men argues.

"Trashes," exclaimed the Varia boss, shocked almost everyone in the private hall. Both Lussuria and Bel stop their little argument and slowly retreat back. He then turns his attention to the brunette witch, a smirk slowly appear in in his face.

Hermione did not like the look in his face, she know that he is up to something.

"So…a witch huh?" said Xanxus as he rise from his seat and slowly walk towards the trio. Hermione winces as she step next to Dino, feels uncomfortable when Xanxus approaches them.

Mukuro glares at the Varia boss, he knows that he have something in his sleeve and the illusionist did not like it at all. He then slowly walk away from the wall, tries to control himself from doing anything stupid and regret for not standing nearby her.

Dino, Tsuna and Reborn, who is sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, watch Xanxus with frown in their faces. Even Yamamoto, Chrome and Hibari had the worried looks shown in their faces.

"What are you trying to do, Xanxus?" Dino demand some answer as the Varia boss who is now stand in front of them, or more precisely in front of Hermione.

"Hmmm…" Xanxus didn't bother to answer as he looks straight at Hermione.

Hermione somehow couldn't get herself to face Xanxus. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes.

Xanxus smirks as he brings his hand to her face and lift her chin, force her to face him, much to Dino, Reborn, Tsuna and the Vongola 10th Guardians dismay.

Hermione is now beyond panic, her heart beat fast and she couldn't breathe properly. She grips tightly on Dino's shirt. Somehow she feels weak and couldn't move a muscle as Xanxus stares at her straight in the eyes.

"XANXUS." Dino somehow managed to snaps them as he grasp Xanxus' hand, demand him to let her go.

Xanxus glares at him as his hand slowly left her face. Hermione takes a moment to calm herself as she slowly loosens her grips on Dino's shirt. Xanxus is still standing in front of her, but now he is looking straight at the Cavallone Decimo who slowly loosens his grip on Xanxus' hand and let it go.

"Is there a problem, Bucking Horse Dino?" Xanxus mocks him. Dino say nothing but stare at him. Squalo and the rest of the Varia stare at their boss and the trio.

"Are you afraid that I will do something to her? I just want to welcome her to the family." The Varia boss is now speaking a bit harshly at him. He then turns his attention again to Hermione and slowly grins at her. "Welcome to the Vongola family."

Hermione nods her head slowly when out of the sudden Lussuria approach them.

"Welcome, welcome. I'm so happy that you could join us," Lussuria speaks as he put his arm around her shoulders which makes her shock and blushes pretty badly. Dino and Tsuna are too shocks to say a word while Mukuro flinches and glares at the Varia Sun Guardian in hatred.

Reborn who already jump down from Yamamoto's shoulder, walks toward Dino and them.

"Damn you bastard, let her go," Gokudera yelled at Lussuria. The Varia fighter simply pout his mouth as he mock the Vongola 10th Storm Guardian. "Are you jealous because I can hug her?"

Gokudera, Dino, Tsuna and Hermione gawks as they stared at him. Yamamoto simply laughs heartily. Ken and Chikusa are both speechless, and a tint of blush appears in Ken's face.

"What the hell are you talking, you freak?" shouts Gokudera, his face is now red.

"Aha…you are indeed jealous, aren't you?" teased Lussuria again as he tightens his grip on Hermione's shoulder and wink at Gokudera (if they can see since he's wore a sunglasses, at night?) Hermione is now redder than a tomato and she was speechless and her mind went blank. Bel and Mammon smirks as Gokudera scowls at them.

Soon the private hall is filled with noises and shouts as some of the Varia and the Vongola 10th Guardians engaged in small arguments, as usual. Hibari simply enjoyed himself watching the commotion while I-pin and Lambo playing tag around the hall. Hermione managed to free herself from Lussuria and walk away from the commotion that happens in the middle of the hall. She proceed herself to one of the empty sofa and sit down, watches the commotion among them.

"_This is going to be a long night,"_ she thought to herself. She then realizes that each and every one of them are indeed special in their own way, and like her, some of them are not that normal, indeed that the Vongola is a bizarre family, includes her.

Mukuro sees Hermione is now alone, walks toward and stand next to her. Chrome follows from behind and sits next to Hermione. Ken and Chikusa slowly follow them as they stand next to Chrome.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro asks her, he is clearly worried about her. Hermione shakes her head and smiles at him. And Mukuro swear that Hermione's smile was indeed very beautiful.

Later they are joined by Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Reborn, and even Hibari stand nearby them. "Welcome to the family, I'm glad that you take the courage to tell us about yourself," Reborn welcomed her again with a smile as he sit between Hermione and Chrome. Lambo and I-pin managed to squeeze themselves between the three (luckily the sofa is big enough for them).

"Thank you. I just don't know how to break the news to all of you," Hermione replied as she slightly smiles at them.

"Nee sister, can you show us some magic?" Lambo asks her as both I-pin and he looks at her. She simply smiles and nods her head. This has creates a little attention from those who are nearby them, and soon they are joined by Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari (surprise) and more surprisingly Lussuria, and even Levi glances at them with curiosity. Squalo stares at them from afar, he too curious about the group, which include two of the Varia members.

Hermione draw her wand from her sleeve as the rest watch in amaze.

"What's that?" asked Yamamoto as he looks at the wand in awe.

"This is my wand, I can conjures spells and charms with this," Hermione explains to them as they nods their head understandingly, includes Lussuria and Levi, well except for Hibari as he stares at the well-crafted wand in her hand.

"Let's see, which magic I can show to you." Hermione pout her lips, thinking of a suitable spell and charm. At that time both Lambo and I-pin had canned juice with them and as Lambo sucks his drink, he realized that his can is now empty.

"Alala, mine just finish," Lambo said as he hold his now empty can.

"Mine too," said I-pin as she hold hers.

"I think there's one charm I can show you," Hermione said as she conjures a refilling charm on both Lambo and I-pin's drink can. They both amaze as their drink cans are refilled back.

"More, more," both Lambo and I-pin speaks simultaneously and grin at her.

"Hmmm…" Hermione is thinking of a spell or charm when Dino interrupts her.

"What about that charm that you had showed me, the one with the otter?"

"Otter?" most of them speaks simultaneously as they looks at him, except Hermione, Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari. Dino could only laughs as he put his hand behind his head.

"You mean, the one that float above us?" Chrome now attracts the attention to herself, when she realized it she blushes as Hermione giggles. Dino smiles as he hear her giggles, it sound very beautiful. Mukuro who never hear her giggles, thought it as charming and sweet.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryohei couldn't understand as he scratch his head, tries to figure out what they mean.

Hermione remembered it well, the Patronus Charm. Taking a deep breathe, her attention is now towards her wand in her hand. The rest of them wait in anticipation.

"Here goes…Expecto Patronum." Hermione conjures the charm after she thinks of one of her happiest memory, the memory of her with her best friends. Those around her, includes Squalo, gazes in awe as a silvery mist suddenly appear from the tip of her wand and slowly it begins to form a shape. Then, all of them (those who are around her, of course, with the exception of Dino since he already knew about it) gasps when a silvery mist otter is formed.

Since Hermione had determined to master the complex charm, she had succeeded in it when her Patronus had completely formed, a corporeal Patronus, and no longer in the appearance of a silvery mist, her Patronus is now fairly solid-looking otter and its glow more beautiful than ever.

"I've done it, I had cast my Patronus charm perfectly," Hermione is now beaming with happiness as she watches her Patronus float and 'swim' above them, circle itself among the mafia and even swim in faster speed. Even Dino watch in awe as this time around the otter is no longer in the form of silvery mist, but it is in a complete form of an otter, just like real except its glows.

The commotion stops as all of them turn their gazes to the glowing otter that float above them. It even goes nearer to the mafia and twirls itself around them before swim away.

"It's beautiful," I-pin and Chrome said simultaneously as Lambo and Bianchi, and even Lussuria nods their head, agree with them.

Tsuna was amaze when Hermione's Patronus swim nearby him, even Xanxus shock to see the glowing otter float around them. And Gokudera's eyes widely open as he found himself astonishing with the floating, glowing otter that 'swimming' around them and even making a noise like the real one.

Bel's mouth is widely open, but somehow Mammon thinks it is just a trick form from a mist.

"I bet it just a formed mist, I'll crush it like nothing," exclaimed the Varia Mist Guardian proudly as he taunted towards the charm. Well, since he's floating in the air he tries to knock down and destroys the charm, not knowing of what he's been dealing with.

Most of them are shock to hear his arrogant exclaim, even Lussuria asks him to stop, but well liked he's going to listen.

As he approach the Patronus tries to crash it, the Patronus somehow begin to 'swim' much faster as he crash on the Varia Mist Guardian, and because Mammon first thought that it just a mist it won't likely to hurt him, that was his biggest mistake.

The crash, since the Patronus is capable to interacting with physical objects, had knock Mammon down and he fell to the floor, leaving all of them to watch in shock and some even give a surprise looks. Even Xanxus, Squalo, Hibari and even Mukuro watches in surprise, and amaze of what the charm is capable of. The private hall is now become silent with no single sound come from any of them.

"Ow…that's hurt," cried Mammon as he still lies on the floor and break the silent.

Hermione then decides that she had enough with her charm for now and slowly her Patronus begins to fade away.

"Serve you right," Lussuria mocks Mammon who is still lying on the floor.

"Ushishishishishi…how's it feel?" Bel is stares down at Mammon and mocks him.

"Damn you," all Mammon could say at the moment as he slowly lift himself up and float back.

Hermione is now tired and she feel sleepy, and she could see that some of them begin to yawn, well today was a tiring day and all of them decides to call it a night.

Xanxus stares at the gorgeous brunette as she left for her room, watch her with interest.

Within minutes, the Varia left the Vongola Headquarters, head back to their own headquarters.

After saying their goodnight, Dino and his men decides to go back to their own family manor.

Back in her room, Hermione is about to change into her nightgown when suddenly there's a knock in the door. As she opens the door, she could see Mukuro stands outside her room. She lets him in as he wanted to see her for a while before going to bed.

"You've did a great thing today, you're being honest with them," Mukuro said as he lean on the door.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile in her face.

"Well, I just stop by to say goodnight, I know today is a tiring day and hope that you'll have a good night sleep," said the blue-haired illusionist, and as he looks around he saw Hermione's photo frame next to her bed. And what surprising him more is that the photo seems to be, alive.

"What's that," he asked as he pointed at the photo. Hermione follows his gaze and see what he saw.

Rather than freak out liked last time, she go and take the photo frame and shows it to him, which he watch in amaze and in the photo he could see four teenagers waving their hands and smiling happily, and even playfully push each other and one of them he could recognize as the beauty in front of him.

"This is wizard photo. This is the photo of me and my best friends. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley and we took this photo before entered our final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Wizarding world in England. I haven't seen them for a year now and I've missed them so much. Ron and Ginny are brother and sister. Harry, Ron and I are at the same year, and Ginny is younger than us by a year." Hermione explains to Mukuro as he looks in awe at the photo.

"You must have been a strong person to be all by yourself since you didn't see them for a long time," Mukuro replied as he handed back the photo to her. She put the photo frame on the bed as Hermione could only nod her head as she could feel tears in her eyes. Mukuro is almost right, she tried to be strong.

Mukuro lift her chin and wipe the tears that fell from her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but blush. Mukuro lean towards her and do thing he never thought he would ever do, he kiss her. And the moment their lips touch they could feel a spark as they begin to devour each other's lips. Their kiss was slow and full of passion as Mukuro's hand lingers around her waist and pulls her closer to him while Hermione had one hand behind his neck as she too pulls him closer to her and another hand play and grip his hair. They both moan in their kiss as Mukuro's tongue licks her upper lip and ask for a permission to enter her mouth as Hermione granted it. Their kiss become more deeply and passionately.

After a few good minutes of kiss, they pull away as they both gasp for air. Both of them had never feels liked this before. There's an awkward silent between them for a moment before Mukuro decides to break it off.

"Think I should go to bed now, it's getting late," said Mukuro softly as he pull away from her as Hermione nod her head slowly, blushes in their faces. And before he left he give her a short, sweet kiss and wish her goodnight before left her bedroom and heads to his own.

* * *

><p>Alright people, sorry for the delay because I took a long time to think for an idea and also because of my laziness, sometimes I already got the idea but too lazy to type and then I forgot what I want to write…well next chapter is coming up though it might take some time as well. So Hermione and Mukuro already had their first kiss, so what do you guys think, I know it's a bit early but I can't help it and I think that this is the longest chapter so far…and sorry for any grammatical error.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Witch and the Guardians

**N/A:** Well, what can I say, thanks for all the comments and reviews, I will try my best and happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** They are still aren't mine to claim.

**Chapter 7: The Witch and the Guardians**

Mukuro is now watching Chrome practicing with the help of Mammon, why the Varia Mist Guardian is willing to help them is a question; even the blue-haired illusionist himself can't find the answer. Chrome is now getting much better and she is now more confidence with herself.

It's been a month since his first and last kiss with Hermione and they didn't talk much about it later on. After she confessed to everyone that she was a witch, things was a bit tensed at first, but then slowly she managed to tag along with all of them and started to build their trust among each other.

And then things started to get serious as most of the Vongola 10th Guardians, which includes himself, Ken, Chikusa and Chrome, begun with their training and improvement programs. Hermione had been absorbed into the management and training programs in which she was also learns to deal with the allies of the Vongola and how to coordinates strategies. She's been amazing and she could adapt to the new environments pretty fast. And she also learnt how to wield sword, thanks to Yamamoto with a little help from Squalo, and Mukuro could see that Yamamoto and Hermione are quite friendly to each other, well he can't blamed the young swordsman for his friendliness since he is an easy-going person and didn't mind much whether she was a witch or not. And Mukuro didn't deny that he's pretty jealous of it, but he managed to hide that feeling pretty well in front of others.

Mukuro knew that Hermione held her own private training to improves her charms and spells, and to build back her own confidence and strength. She has been doing it all alone since the rest of them didn't know anything about charm or spell. And she also didn't used much of her magic, spell or charm since she opts to do her work in the 'Muggle' way (Mukuro even wonder what's Muggle means), and she is no longer shows her magic to them, maybe she had no reason to shows to them.

The Varia had been sent to some missions under the Vongola 9th order for a couple of time (Mukuro is very thankful for that), since the Vongola 10th and the Guardians are under improvement programs. Dino, the Cavallone Decimo, didn't come to the Vongola Headquarters for two weeks already since he's been sent to a mission somewhere around in the Northern Italy, to settle a feud among the allies, if that what he heard had correctly.

"Mukuro-nii, are you alright? We've been calling you for a few times but you didn't respond." Chrome waves her hand in front of the blue-haired illusionist whose mind had been somewhere else. He had been dozed off during Chrome's training and now she had done her training for today.

"Oh…I'm fine, sorry I didn't realized that you called me," Mukuro apologized to them as Ken and Chikusa looked at each other.

"Oi…Chrome," Ken called to the young illusionist in a whisper tone as Chikusa stand behind him. Chrome turned her gaze towards the two of them as they waved their hands signals her to come.

"What is it?" Chrome asked as she approached both of them.

"What's with Mukuro? He doesn't look like himself these couple of days, as if there's something that distracted him." Ken began to question her. Chrome shrugs as Ken groans, all of them are wondering what is going on with Mukuro lately.

"Oya oya…what are the three of you doing over there? We should head home now and it's getting late." Mukuro called the three of them as he sways his trident around him. Mammon already left them, he doesn't want to hang out much longer and the only thing in his mind is extra payment.

The three of them looked at each other before joining the Don't-You-Dare-Called-Me-Pineapple-Head illusionist.

* * *

><p>Hermione stares at all the paper works and manual books in the library. She had been known as the most hardworking student back in Hogwarts, and she loves challenges, however school was way different from working environment. It is more challenging and she admits, hard and needs more commitment. For the past few weeks she had helped Tsuna to handle some of his paper work, and even done some of his since he is pretty busy doing his training.<p>

Hermione restrained herself from work after long hours of research and tries to finish as many paper works as she could. Today she didn't have any training with Yamamoto, since she opted that she wanted to learn how to wield sword rather than other type of weapon or skills. She even learnt some martial arts, since Ryohei and Lussuria (?) insist it, in order to protect herself, well the possibility to get attack is high since she is now part of the most powerful mafia family or organization, which ever she called it.

She hasn't seen Mukuro for quite a long time, well privately that is and she still remembered their first kiss about a month ago, and she had to admit that she really missed that moment, and most of all missed him company. She only managed to see him during meals, and after that she will be dragged by either Gokudera or Tsuna to discuss some training or battle strategies, not too early to plan, or sometimes to discuss some paper works (since Tsuna is quite useless with all these 'homework', as told by Reborn), and even Yamamoto tend to drag her as well when he wants to show or teach her some new sword skills, under the observation of Squalo of course, if he's around.

Sitting in the quiet library all alone gives her a peace of mind, well she didn't mind the company of others but once in a while she preferred to be all by herself.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice startles her from her rest, its Gokudera and he's holding stacks of papers and a journal, if it is not mistaken.

"No, please have a seat," Hermione said as she begins to rearranged all her works as Gokudera put all the paper stacks on the table and pulled a chair for himself.

"Plenty of paper works I see, I hope that didn't hold you much," the Vongola 10th Storm Guardian said as he begins to analyse his own work. Hermione chuckle as she stares at the stacks of papers. "Well, same goes to you I see."

Gokudera sneers as he checked his work one by one. Hermione didn't mind however, knowing that these paper works can be very tiring, and Gokudera still got some training to do.

Hermione and Gokudera had formed a friendship between them for the last couple of weeks, and they had become working partner when dealing with paper works, reforming and coordinating strategies, and even debating on what should and what shouldn't, which can be pretty amusing for the others to see as two geniuses tries to point out their ideas, strategic knowledge or their own intelligence towards each other.

Glancing at Gokudera who is busy dealing with his paper works had Hermione but to chuckle, earning herself a glare from him. However, Hermione couldn't help to stop herself from giggling as she tries to cover her mouth with her hands.

"What's so funny about?" Gokudera pouted at her. Hermione took a few moments before she stop herself from giggling, well after Gokudera had took a few crumpled papers and throw at her.

"I have to admit, I never see a mafia do any paper work before and I find this to be quite amusing, as if we are working for some private or government sector or such," Hermione pointed out, a smile appear in her face.

Gokudera admit, she is pretty cute with that smile in her face and her hair tied in high ponytail but a few stranded of her hair are tucked behind her ears. He can't help himself but smile as well.

"Well, it can't be helped right. The world has changes and even the mafia organization had begun to stack themselves with paper work and such."

"Hmmm…yea I guess you are right, the world had changed though so it's not a surprise to see a lot of changes happen around us," replied Hermione as she rubbed her fingers on the table. She then glances at the stack of the paper works on table as she took a breath. Gokudera now leans on his chair as he looks up to the ceiling of the library; he never thought that the Vongola Headquarters has a nice, comfortable library, and it was even better than schools' library. There is silence between them for a moment until Hermione decides to break it off.

"Well, I reckon that we continue to do our work, we have plenty to catch up," she said as she grab one stack of paper work and revised everything on it as Gokudera nod his head, agree with her.

* * *

><p>"So cute... Nee…Bel-chan, what do you think of this," Lussuria high-pitch, annoying voice called for the maniac prince who is busy himself poking his knife into a stuffed toy in a gift shop while the green-haired Varia showing him a pink teddy bear holding a red heart with <em>CUTE<em> written in the middle of it.

"Huh…what's that?" asked the Varia Storm Guardian lazily, he is now quite bored as Mammon is not around since he's been giving order to watch and train Chrome back in the Vongola Headquarters.

"This, do you think this teddy bear is cute?" the gay Varia member asked again as he held the pink teddy bear, his high-pitch, annoying voice and annoying face had making Bel sick.

"I'm not a retard likes you, what the hell do you need that for?" Bel snarls, he was getting impatient as Lussuria pouted his mouth.

"I want to get something for Muffin as a gift," Lussuria claimed as he decided to buy the pink teddy bear, and a few others. Bel snickers and gave Lussuria strange look.

"And who the hell is Muffin, your one night stand partner?" Bel is now pretty annoyed as he can't wait to leave the gift shop, after destroying a few stuffed toys and other items and he refused to pay for any of it.

"No, Muffin is a new nickname for Hermione, and I think it suit her," Lussuria in his dreamy face as Bel stared at him, then he left the gift shop, leaving Lussuria to pay for the damages he had caused.

_**Moments later**_

Lussuria and Bel entered a luxury bar, where Xanxus, Squalo and Levi are already there, waiting for them like hell.

"VOOOIIII…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Squalo shouted, his veins twitches, as the two Varia members approach them.

"This retard here decided to do some shopping," Bel replied solemnly as he pointed to Lussuria who is humming happily while holding quite number of shopping bags in his hands. Levi simply rolled his eyes while Squalo gave him strange looks. And Xanxus, well the Varia boss simply ignored them, since he had a bottle of tequila and medium cooked expensive beef in front of him.

Levi peeks into one of the shopping back and found the pink teddy bear wrapped in a plastic gift wrapper.

"Oi…Lussuria, what the hell is that?" Levi pointed at the pink teddy bear as Lussuria beamed and take it out from the shopping bag.

"What do you think, cute isn't it?" Lussuria said in his dreamy, annoying voice as Levi and Squalo stares at him, eyes wide open. Bel ignored them and Xanxus, well liked he even bother about it.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUY THAT THING FOR?" Squalo yelled, pointed at the teddy bear in Lussuria's hand.

"I bought this as a souvenir for Muffin," the green-haired said in his dreamy, annoying voice.

"Huh…who's Muffin?" Levi solemnly asked.

"Muffin is Hermione's new nickname that I have think off and I decided to call her that, I'm sure she's going to love it."

Upon hearing that, Levi and Squalo gawk and sweat drops, thinking that the gorgeous witch whose charm had knocked down Mammon will enjoy to be called with such nickname.

At the mention of Hermione's name, Xanxus snaps and stop eating and luckily none of them took notice about it. Stared furiously at Lussuria who is now beaming about his gift for Hermione, Xanxus noticed that Lussuria is very friendly towards her compared with other Varia members, and it even pissed him since it was his subordinates, not him, that had become close with her, and he had his reason of why he wanted too. He had heard that Hermione is now begin to show more confidence and getting along pretty well with everyone especially with the Vongola 10th family, and from what Mammon had reported to him, Hermione is now had been doing some paper works, research and also doing some reforming and coordinating strategic along with the Vongola 10th Storm Guardian.

Xanxus knew Hermione is one of a kind, even though she is a witch. He acknowledges her as being beautiful, intelligent, smart and somehow a little cunning, in her own way. Mammon even told him that Hermione sometimes engaged in a debate with Gokudera, the prodigy guardian of the Vongola 10th family in which he could assume that Hermione is an intelligent person herself. He realized that every time he went to the Vongola Headquarters he couldn't help himself but always had his eyes on her. And tomorrow they are leaving back to the Vongola Headquarters to send their report as they had just completed their mission.

The constants bickering from the rest of the Varia had snaps him from his thought and the noises they have made is suddenly becomes so annoyed.

"Shut up scums, I want to eat in peace," the Varia boss exclaimed as the rest of the Varia suddenly shut their mouth and begins to eat (the food arrived during their argument).

"_We'll meet again tomorrow, Hermione Granger."_ Xanxus thought to himself as he continues eating, a smirk slowly forms in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Everyone is having their breakfast at the dining hall and it is a quiet morning as Hermione and the rest of the Vongola, without the exception of Bianchi and I-pin, are having a rough morning since all of them are suffering from the lacking of sleep. Mukuro and Hermione keep stealing glances at each other, and luckily no one's notice as they are busy consuming their own breakfast rather than stuck up their nose on other's business.

After breakfast, all of them headed to the private hall as the Vongola 9th wants to know about their current work and training, he had put high hope on these rising generations, especially now that the news and rumours of threats are heard everywhere even though none of them are accurately confirmed, yet. But there is one threat that he know could create an utterly chaos not just for them but for the whole nation if it's happen. Looking at the young witch, he believes that Hermione is the key to stop it. He and his acquaintance are now looking for any possible attack or any rumours spread in both of their world. All they have to do now is to wait, and the Vongola 9th had to make sure that they, includes Hermione, are well-prepare if the rumours or news of threat is true.

**After couple of hours**

Hermione headed to her own private training room where the Vongola 9th had prepared for her to train and practice her spell and charm. It's been days that she haven't practiced her charm and spell, even though she is bright and clever, but she believes that constant practices can helped her to achieve more than that, the memory of the war is now coming back to her and even though they had won, and Harry had finally destroyed Lord Voldermort, Hermione knew that the Wizarding world is save again, but sometimes she knew how wrong she can be, because there are rumours that some of the followers of the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is still linger freely, but so far none of it is confirmed. Looking at her wand, she begins to wonder how her three best friends are doing at this moment.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione begins to conjure her spell and charm.

* * *

><p><strong>At that moment in the Wizarding world<strong>

_**The Burrows**_

Ginny, Harry, Ron and the most of the Weasley clans, except the twins, are having their breakfast. Harry decided to stay a couple of days at the Burrows upon the request of his best buddy, Ron and Ginny, and currently Luna is joining them for breakfast, courtesy of Ron and Ginny as well.

"I was wonder, how's Hermione doing at this time?" Ginny suddenly speak up of their old, best friend who they haven't heard for more than a year now. Sadness in clearly shown in her eyes, how much she missed her best friend but she couldn't blame her for her disappearance from the Wizarding world, all thanks to her stupid, ungrateful twin brothers.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Mr and Mrs Weasley stop eating their breakfast; they too had the same feelings as Ginny was. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, they missed their best friend more than anything, and they couldn't go to her parents' house since they didn't have any idea of where they lived.

"I think she's doing fine, and I believe that one day we will see her again," Harry said firmly, confidence is clearly reflected in his eyes. Ginny could feel tears in her eyes as she nods her head, and tears slowly slipped down her cheek. Ron pats on Harry's shoulder as he agrees with her and Luna held on Ginny's hand, smiles and she too nods her head. Even Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile, they too hope that it's going to be true, but the question is when.

But none of them know is that there's only one wizard that knows Hermione whereabouts and where she and her parents stayed and Hermione had entrusted him not to tell anyone about the location of their home, not even to her own best friends, and to that promise he had keep it with him and the last time he saw her was after Hermione and her parents returns from Australia and he came upon Hermione request.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

_**Vongola Headquarters**_

It is almost lunchtime and most of the Vongola 9th family, the Vongola 10th family along with Hermione, Bianchi and I-pin are already at the dinner table when she realized that there are six empty chairs there, seems that there will be others that will join them.

As they are about to eat, a high-pitch, annoying voice are heard coming from the main hall and getting nearer to the dining hall. Hermione and the Vongola 10th family looked at each other as they recognized that voice pretty well.

"Everyone, we're back." Lussuria voice break the silent in the dining hall as the Vongola 9th welcomed them.

"Muffin, I missed you," he called in his high-pitch, dreamy annoying voice again as it send shivers to the rest of them.

"Hey…who's Muffin?" Yamamoto who sits in front of Gokudera whispered to him as the Smokin' Bomb looked a bit surprise and shakes his head, then turns to Hermione who sits between him and Mukuro (finally) as she shrugs, she had no idea who. Then she realized that the six empty chairs were for them, the Varia.

"Muffin…" The dreamy, annoyed voice of Lussuria had the four of them glance at each other with eyes wide open as the Varia Sun Guardian is now approaches them. The next thing they know, Lussuria went and gives Hermione a motherly hugs, which left Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna to gawks and sweat drops as Mukuro glares dagger at him while Hermione was too stunned and she flushes pretty badly. Chrome and Bianchi blushes, Hibari seems to be amused of it and the rest stares in disbelief. And even Xanxus glares at his boldness.

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded their head, knowing that Muffin is Hermione new nickname since they can guess it pretty well now.

"Hiii…welcome back," Hermione voice is a bit shaken as she tries to smile at him, probably because she was quite surprise with the sudden hug from the green-haired, gay Varia.

"Are you happy to see me, oh I'm so glad." Lussuria chirped happily as Gokudera almost throw up and Yamamoto laughs heartily, and Mukuro glares at him while Hermione gives her genuine smiles.

"Here, I have some present for you my little Muffin."

"Muffin," Hermione astonished at the new nickname as she accepts the paper bag from Lussuria and thanked him. She takes out the content inside, it was the pink teddy bear holding a heart with Cute written in it and it was wrapped in a plastic gift wrapper.

"Thank you, it was very cute. I like it so much," Hermione grinned at him. Yamamoto and Gokudera then gazed at the Varia Sun Guardian and pout.

"What about us, don't we have any present or souvenir?" Gokudera asked solemnly.

"Present for you? Hmmm…no," Lussuria left them as he walks toward Lambo and I-pin and gives them their little toys.

Hermione shocked to see Xanxus sits next to Yamamoto and she is now sits face-to-face with him as a small smirk slowly forms in Xanxus' lips. Hermione tries to control herself from freak out and tries to act cool in front of him though she was pretty worried if she couldn't get hold to it. She even wonder why Xanxus choose to sit with them when he can sit next to his father because she knows Xanxus wouldn't place himself among them, or he had a purpose for doing it.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione Granger," Xanxus greeted the young witch, looked sharp at her with smirk in his face.

"Nice to see you too, Xanxus," replied Hermione, forced herself to smile though she tries to avoid looking at his eyes.

"_It's going to be a long day,"_ she thought to herself as they begin to eat.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I know I'm a bit suck in the grammatical errors so please comments. By the way, Harry and gang are finally making their debut here. Any suggestions or idea please PM me =)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Acquaintance of the Vongola 9

**N/A**: Alright folks, now entering chapter 8, getting pretty tough from one chapter to another but I will try my best. Anyway Harry and the gang (minus Hermione, of course) already make their appearance in the last chapter, don't worry I will write more of them as well as Draco Malfoy and the twins. And sorry for the delay, caught up with my laziness for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Acquaintance of the Vongola 9<strong>**th**

_**Five months later**_

_**Somewhere in the Wizarding world**_

"My Lord, how long do we have to wait to gain control of the Wizarding world?" a rough voice hissed in the dark, damp, foul smelled dungeon as a tint of light from a torch begins to brighten the place.

"Be patient for the time will come eventually. We just need to gather as many wizards and witches as we could if we want to take over the Wizarding world from those who thinks that it is for everyone who was born witch and wizard, even if they are the mudbloods. They do not realize that the Wizarding world is meant for the purebloods, not those filthy, lowly witches and wizards. We will regain back power and we will strike back in order to regain control of this world. The dark lord may have vanished from this world but his legacy still lived and we will continue to regain back what that should belonged to us." A dark, cloaked figure, wearing a silver mask replied in a harsh voice which could strike fear in those who heard it.

"What about the Muggle world, My Lord?"

"Don't worry, they will face their worst enemy soon, and we will face ours. Now, go and inform the others to gather as many followers as we can, and I know that some of the Muggles that can help us to gain power by destroying anyone in their path to gain power. As long as these Muggles didn't interfere in our world I am more than willing to work with them, just give them the right information and they will work for us."

It was dark outside as the sky is now full with dark clouds and lightings seems to strike everywhere, making the surrounding more eerie than usual. It was somewhere on the north of Scotland where a hidden, abandon wizardry village in now manifested with the remaining followers of the once powerful Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort himself, which they managed to escaped from being caught and thrown into the darkness of Azkaban, and now they are begins to regroup and planning to take over again.

"One day, we will rule the Wizarding world again, and we will take over the world from the filthy purebloods, half-bloods, and includes those bloody, filthy mudbloods."

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

Hermione is now tries to master her sword skills as she is now being watched by Yamamoto and Squalo themselves. She didn't plan of learning it much as enthusiastic as they were, somehow they managed to insisted her to learn a bit more serious and knowing that it is useless to argue, she gave up and let them have the victory.

"VOOOOIIIII! SWING HARDER AND PROPERLY AND AIM AT YOUR ENEMY'S HEART." Shrieked Squalo from the corner of the training room while Yamamoto watched her with seriousness in his face that could scared a child away.

"I AM DOING IT SO STOP SHOUTING." Shouted Hermione as she could rivalled Squalo loud voice as she swing and tries to aim her short sword at the mannequin that they have brought for her to train with. Her sweats formed fast and fell liked a waterfall as they have trained her for hours now. Hermione had never had such training in her life before and she never knew that her training is much harder especially if she was trained by some professionals. Panting hard, she slowly tries to aim her sword at the right spot without 'harming' other part of the mannequin.

She had been staying with the Vongola for more than half a year now and they slowly had managed to bring back little by little of her confident, bravery, enthusiastic, a bit of her bossiness, and a little bit of her wickedness and making her lot dangerous if she had her wand in her hand, especially when she is bloody angry, and the lucky persons that managed to emerged her famous characteristics are none other than Mukuro, Squalo and Gokudera, which didn't surprised other much of their little 'achievements'.

Aiming her sword at the mannequin in front of her, Hermione tries to regain her consciousness from her tiredness and take a deep breath as this time around she will aim at the right spot in which she tried to master it a few time earlier but didn't prevail. She stared at the mannequin as her hand begin to shake from her tiredness, but she didn't want to stop or to back off as she strike at the mannequin, straight at the right spot, the heart, as she thrust it deeply with her sword.

Backing off the mannequin, Hermione fell to her knees as she couldn't take the tiredness anymore and she takes her deepest breath while the sword still stuck at the mannequin. She heard a clap as she looked up and saw Yamamoto smile at her while Squalo sneered, but she didn't care at

"I take that as a compliment." Hermione smirked as Squalo glared at her and then looked away at other direction. She is really had guts that could rival him and somehow she is happy to work with him as he is very passionate person of his profession and both he and Yamamoto are serious of their work.

_**A couple of hours later**_

_**Back in the Varia Headquarters**_

"Ushishishishishishishi…"

"VOOOIIIII….WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Ushishishishishishishishi"

Nee…Strategic Captain, how's training with Muffin today, I'm sure you enjoyed yourself, right?"

"SHUT UP LUSSURIA, AND STOP CALLING HER THAT."

"Ushishishishishi…nee Strategic Captain, did you stuck up with her bossiness again today, or you two had a shouting competition around instead of sword training?" Bel asked as he smirked at their second-in-command.

"SHUT UP." Yelled Squalo as veins twitched in his head.

"Oi…Trashes, will you just shut up your mouths." Xanxus glared dagger at them.

"Yes, Boss."

There was silence for a few moments as Xanxus begins to fill his glass with tequila again as the rest of them sit in their chairs, kept their mouth shut.

"Nee...Boss, tomorrow we are free, right? Can't I go to the Vongola Headquarters because I want to train Muffin some self-defence?" Lussuria annoying voice breaks the silence.

"Huh…" Xanxus stared at him as his eyebrows twitched, then he smirked as he begin to drink his tequila.

"Thank you, Boss. Okay everyone, tomorrow you will cook on your own because I'm leaving early in the morning."

"VOOIIII…WHO SAID YOU CAN GO? AND WHO SUPPOSE TO COOK BREAKFAST IF YOU ARE LEAVING EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, well you have to decide on your own, and make an extra special for our dear Boss okay."

Lussuria's statements leave the rest of them, except Xanxus, in shock and gasped as they begins to think and pointed to each other of who is going to in charge of making breakfast and maybe lunch as Lussuria might stay a bit longer, he always does.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the northern Italy<strong>

Mukuro glanced at the night sky from the balcony of his room as he, Chrome, Ryohei and Gokudera are on a mission to the northern of Italy along with Dino and few of his men, to avoid his clumsiness that is. It was their fifth day already and he had to share a room with Dino, Hermione's acting brother, while Chrome had the privilege of having her own room.

"So Mukuro, how are you and Hermione doing now? I haven't heard from her for quite some time." Dino spoke as he rested in his bed, glanced at the illusionist who stood at the balcony outside.

"Kufufufufu…never thought that you will show some interest in our little 'businesses'."

"Well, she's my little sister, just like Tsuna, so don't forget that."

"Kufufufufufu…we are doing fine, we just…quite busy to spend some time with each other lately as you know that she had a lot to learn and we had a lot of missions to accomplish."

"Hmmm…I see. One important reminder, please don't ever think of trying to break her heart or even try to make her cry for I will not going to forgive you for that, she had suffered enough. Well I think I want to sleep now, goodnight," Dino spoke as he wished him a goodnight before hit a pillow and doze off to sleep, which leave Mukuro alone, awake and still gazing to the night sky as stars are shines brightly in the dark sky. Knowing how protective Dino is of Hermione, Mukuro never took his words lightly because he know how serious and dangerous the Bucking Horse can be when somebody tries to hurt the person he cared the most.

Taking his mobile phone from his pocket, he types a text message and sends it off to the recipient. Putting back his mobile phone, Mukuro continued to stares at the night sky, mesmerizing with its beauty.

In less than a minute, his phone vibrates to indicate that he had received a message. He reached for his phone and smiles as he read the message.

_I miss you too, when are you coming back?_

_Hermione_

Replying her message, Mukuro can't help but to think of how lucky he is as Hermione is an understanding person and she could accept him of who he is, she didn't mind of his illusionist status or having mismatched eyes. So far both of them didn't want to bring their current relationship to the next level as they both agreed that it is still early and they both want to accomplished their duty and mission before plan to go further. Yet he was very happy with her, and they have yet to have their second kiss after a long time as they both didn't want to rush into it.

Standing at the balcony, Mukuro could feel the night breeze flowing around him as the cold wind rushed into him, sending shiver to his spine, but he didn't care as he enjoyed it very much. Thinking about Hermione making him at ease, she is beautiful, brave and strong yet fragile and he couldn't bear to see her in pain, even she knows the risk of working with the mafia.

"Oi…could you shut the door, it is cold in here," Dino sleepy voice interrupts his thought. Mukuro sneered and he glanced at the next room, the light is shut off meaning Chrome is already asleep and he could hear Gokudera and Ryohei argues in their room next to them, knowing that those two are still awakes.

Shutting the glass door, Mukuro crawl into his own bed and as soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep, dreaming of a certain brunette.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled like an idiot after received a text message from Mukuro as she is now lying in her bed. Looking at the window (she let the curtain open) she can see a bright dark sky as stars are shine beautifully. She then glanced at the magic photo that she put at the table stand next to her bed, she let her finger caress the surface of the photo and smile. Oh how she missed them so much, her best friends.<p>

She glanced again at her table stand where her expensive watch and a crystal dolphins, both are gifts from Dino and her wand are on the table, next to her magic photo. She missed Dino as well as she loved her like her own elder, loving brother, a brother that anyone could ask for. She knows Mukuro knew about her and Dino's relations as brother and sister, and she is glad that he is such an understanding person.

Her room is warm and calm and she loved it very much. It reminded her of her old dormitory back in Hogwarts, and how much she missed it. But then this room seems to provide the same comfort, except that this time around she doesn't need to share it with anyone else.

Her phone's ringtone disturbed her memory of her past as she pick it up and read the message that she had received. She then smiled like there is no tomorrow, and luckily that she is alone and Ginny Weasley is not with her, if not she will be interrogate like hell from the youngest Weasley.

"_Please come back soon, I missed you so much."_ She thought to herself before grab a pillow and doze to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Hermione is helping herself with her breakfast at the dining hall along with Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola and also I-pin and Bianchi who didn't had any current mission to attend when an annoying, high-pitch voice sing itself approaching the dining hall, sending shivers to most of them except the Vongola 9th and his Guardians, Reborn and Hibari who doesn't give a damn about it.

"_Wow…he's early."_ Hermione thought to herself as Lussuria stand on the doorway with his red boa on his shoulder, holding on the door as if he is doing a poll dance. Tsuna gawked as he watched the scene at the doorway and he could feel shiver is now roaming in his body. Yamamoto does what he done best, laugh. Hibari raised his eyebrow, and then he ignored him completely.

"Morning everyone and especially to you Muffin," greeted the gay Varia in his most annoying voice as he walked towards them, pinched Hermione in her cheek and helped himself with some breakfast (well he left the Varia Headquarters very early that he didn't take his breakfast at all).

Hermione nodded her head slowly as she hand caressed her now red cheek where Lussuria had pinched earlier and glanced at Tsuna who sits opposite from her.

"Muffin, I hope you didn't have anything to do today because we will start your self-defence practice afterward, and if you do have anything to be done, just ignore it and leave it to someone else to do it for you, okay?"

Hermione's jaw slightly open as she and Tsuna looked at each other, sure thing they both got plenty of work to do as Hermione needed to finished her strategic program and also some paper work to be settle on that day, but knowing that Lussuria won't take no as an answer all the burden are now on Tsuna's shoulder.

"_Does he know we got a lot of work to be done, and now how am I going to settle all of it on my own if he drags her away?"_ Tsuna gawked as his thought begins to roam in his mind as his sweat drops like a waterfall.

"Tsuna seems that you have to work harder now since Hermione couldn't join you to finish your paper work." Reborn stated his words seriously as Tsuna nodded his head once in a defeated manner as Hermione couldn't help but show him some sympathy.

"Maybe you could ask Hibari for help," Hermione said quietly to Tsuna, she didn't mentioned Yamamoto knowing that the swordsman is having his own work to do. Upon hearing Hibari's name, Tsuna went pale and waved his hands frantically in front of her.

"No, no, I think I can manage by myself, it…it…it just an easy job…right?"

Hermione didn't convince at first, but knowing Hibari's attitude towards his companions had Hermione nods her head slowly and gives Tsuna a sympathy smile.

Reborn couldn't help but smirked, it's been a while since he had torture Tsuna with plenty of works.

**On the afternoon**

Vongola 9th is in his office when his Guardians entered.

"Boss, so today our acquaintance is coming to have a meeting with us?" the Vongola 9th Sun Guardian, Brow Nie Jr spoke as all of them took their sit in the Vongola 9th's office.

"Yes, seems that we have an important meeting to do," answered the Vongola 9th.

"Is the girl going to join us in this meeting?" the Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat asked curiously.

"No, she will not join us, not yet because our acquaintance and I agreed that not to inform her yet, but we will decide of when we will tell her. At the moment we had to keep everything away from her first because we need to see whether this problems that we had heard lately is true or not."

"So, when is this person is going to come?" Visconti, the Vongola 9th Cloud Guardian asked as all of them gazed at their boss.

"Anytime soon, at the moment make sure that the girl didn't knew about his present here unless we decide that she could join us or not." The Vongola 9th spoke as all his Guardians nods their heads.

Meanwhile, in the training room somewhere in the Vongola Headquarters, Hermione is having a tough time practicing as Lussuria is now trained her pretty hard, and unlike training with Yamamoto and Squalo whom sometimes they can be a little decent, her training with Lussuria is pretty uptight since Ryohei is not there with them to train her while he's been involved with a mission, and surprisingly Hibari is joining them as if he is taking Ryohei's place for her training, she was pretty nervous and she admitted that she is quite scared knowing that the Vongola 10th Cloud Guardian is famous for his calm yet harsh words of biting people to death and he will beat who ever that dare to opposed him whether the person is a man or woman.

Despites the uptight and tough training, Hermione is more than glad as she had been taught of some self-defence and being protected as well, make her feel more safer with them.

* * *

><p>It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon as the Vongola 9th and his Guardians when a called received from the butler, indicates that their guest had just arrived.<p>

The Vongola 9th and his Guardians are looking forward for the meeting, hoping of getting good news instead of bad one. Knowing that the threat they have heard and rumours that had been spreading around like wind is not small matters for them, or the other world as the threats are involving both side of the world and the danger are far greater if it is true.

A knock in the door had all of them to turn and see as the butler entered; telling them that their guest is now here and the Vongola 9th nods his head, requesting the butler to bring their guest inside the meeting room.

All the guardians are now waiting in anticipation as their guest entered, greeted each and one of them before greeted the Vongola 9th.

"Hello Timoteo, it's been a long time my dear friend, how are you? I hope that my present here is a secret among us, and only those inside this room are aware of this meeting, no other and not even her."

"I am fine my dear friend, and I am happy that you could come for this meeting, don't worry my dear friend she didn't know anything so far as we promised of not to informed her anything until it is time for her to know of what we are dealing with."

"I am glad Timoteo, and worried as well as for the rumours and threat are apparently spreading fast in our world, whispers of the return of the dark power are now taking over as we are prepared for the worst. Not knowing what we are up again is more worrying as we didn't sure how accurate it is for us to inform to our people of the truth."

"I understand of this situation, and I heard that it had spread to our world as well, taking and gathering the dark force of our world to join and work together, thus making it more harder as we had enemies on both side."

"Yes, this is what worries me the most, if our enemies are working together I pray that our forces will be able to gain control over them, if not everything will become unworthy. Now my dear friend Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic from the Wizarding world, shall we precede this meeting to our more private meeting room?"

* * *

><p>I am truly sorry for the delay and this chapter is a rather short from the previous chapters. So we have known of our mysterious person who had suggested Hermione to the Vongola Famiglia at the first place, so please review and comment thank you.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The First Mission

**N/A:** Okay folks, so I finally doing the chapter 9, pretty tough actually with the addition of lacking some idea = (. Sorry if this one taking much time, anyway if any of you had any idea or pairing inside your head please let me know and see what can I do about it. Happy reading =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The First Mission<strong>

**Vongola Headquarters**

The Vongola 9th along with his Guardians and Kingsley were now having their meeting in the private, hidden meeting room. They were tensed now as the problems arise would take not only on the Wizarding world but also in the Muggle world, and Kingsley knew that the muggles doesn't need magic or knew any spell to wreak havoc or to creates chaos that will destroys both world. The meeting held were unaware by the others as it is a secrecy held by both sides.

"Once, the Dark Lord who caused the Second Wizarding War hated the muggle-born witches and wizards, the blood-traitors, and even half-bloods. He believes that the Wizarding world should belong and ruled by the purebloods. And this has created troubles and chaos because now many witches and wizards are half-bloods and muggle-born. And Miss Granger is one of them as she is a muggle-born witch, a witch born to a parents whose does not have any magical background, and somehow she is a bright student of her age, her talents and knowledge are her biggest assets in the Wizarding world for she knew most of the spells and charms than most people in her age. She is famous back in the Wizarding world after the war is over because she is known as one of the Golden Trio that hunted down the seven Horcruxes that each contained the soul of the Dark Lord, the one we called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for his name is a taboo as he was feared by the people in the Wizarding world."

Kingsley breath slowly as he remembered the young woman who is the brain behind the Golden Trio, he knew Hermione is strong and her confident are way much better than Harry and Ron but the constants humiliation and insults she had received are also way too much for her and he knew how it break her heart so much. Kingsley even knew that Hermione loves the Wizarding world, but she could not bring herself to step into the Wizarding world anymore so she chooses to leave and never return. He knew how it break many people's heart especially her own best friends and the family who thought her as their own daughter, but somehow they respected her decision.

"_If those two didn't realize who had saved their life and still continued with their bloody attitudes, one day they will regret it. She had saved his life despites her being humiliated and insult, and those two still blind even today. Oh Merlin help us, open their heart and their eyes_." Kingsley thought to himself, he was very sympathy with Hermione who tries to be strong even will all the torments she had received. He even wondered why she doesn't want them to know, why she had to keep it shut from them.

"Kingsley, how are we going to overcome this problems now since we only heard rumours and whispers without knowing whether it is true or not. So far, we only could deal with our enemy of our kind but we never dealt with any of your kind yet. We only had Ms Granger but at the moments they have trained her in our way, but I knew that she is trying to master back all the magic she had left behind, and she had told me once but the only problem is that she didn't have many materials that could help her to master all of it. I wonder if you kindly could provide her some of the things or materials that she needs so that she can learn and conjure her magic back but I don't know what does she need, but maybe you could figure it out?" The Vongola 9th spoke as he offers his opinion regarding the young witch.

"Yes, I will try to anything that she needs, but it will take some times because we got a lot of things to be settle back in the Wizarding world, at the moments our Aurors are doing hard in tracking the remaining followers of the Dark Lord, and we believes that some of them may have escaped to your world but so far we all we got was a dead end." Kingsley huffed, thinking about the consequences if the remaining Death Eaters gathers their new forces and he can't help but to think of the consequences if they are to work with the muggles to gain power. He knew how proud the Death Eaters of their blood status but now they will do anything to gain back power, even working together with the muggles that they have hated since the old time, knowing that these humans have the ability of conquering others when it comes to power.

"And one more thing, I want to say thank you for looking after Miss Granger and for giving her the opportunity to work with you, she is the best candidates that we can provides to you since her ability are well-known back in the Wizarding world, yet I believes that she still had a lot to learn now since she left the our world but I do believes that she can strive it even better than anyone that we knew. I was hoping before my coming here is that I did not disappoint any of you with my choice of choosing her to work with you."

The Vongola 9th shook his head and smiled as he looked at the Minister of Magic. "No, we never did disappointed with your choice, in fact we are more than happy to have her here with us, she had bring the best of us and showed us her loyalty and she's trustworthy and she had helped us to get and provided more information and gain more knowledge and getting more new strategies. All I can say is that she is getting better day by day, and I can see that she had her confidence and bravery back to work with different people and how she loves new challenges although we haven't send her to her own mission so far, but we do think that since she is now part of our organization, we would like her to strive in her mission. Kingsley, we are more than thankful to you to send her to us and we promise this to you, no matter what she is our priority as well as our friendships."

Kingsley could only smile and nodded his head. He couldn't say how proud he is of Hermione, knowing that the choice he had made by sending Hermione Granger to work and cooperate with the Vongola was unquestionable.

"Well then, I think we will adjourn our meeting for today, and we will see again some other day and I will personally bring the items for her so that it can help her to master some new charms and spells to help her face any new challenges. Thank you Timoteo for your time and please take care my dear friend."

After shaking hand and wishes each other good luck and such, Kingsley disapparated from the Vongola Headquarters to the nearby Ministry of Magic in Europe to use the international portkey to return to England.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Hermione are panting heavily as Lussuria end up their training for the day and she got some bruises on her hand as well as other part of her body since she's unable to dodge Lussuria's attacks and speed. Luckily Lussuria didn't use much of his strength to train her, yet she still suffered from the pain. Hermione winced as she touched her bruised arm, it was pretty tough training but knowing how crucial it is to lives in the Mafia world if she's unable to protect herself.

Hermione slumped down to the floor as she unable to bear the pain, she could felt her tears threaten to fall due to the pain, she then blinked her eyes couple of time to stop it from falling. Taking a deep breath she sit on the floor for a few minutes to regain her energy back, then slowly stood up and walked towards the door slowly and half way there she could feel someone hold her arm gently to help her from falling due to the pain. She slowly turned to the person only to see a black-haired man with a small, yellow bird on top of his head and holding a tonfa in his other hand. Hermione was flattered, never in her life to see the soft side of Hibari Kyoya as a smile slowly formed in her lips.

"What?" Hibari asked in his motionless voice, well Hibari is being…Hibari.

Hermione shook her head, her smiles never left her face as they walked away from the training room, with Lussuria walking ahead of them in whining, annoying voice muttering about how hungry he is. Looking at the time she noticed that it was now late in the afternoon, and the sky is now in beautiful orange color as evening is slowly approaching.

* * *

><p>Dinner went pretty well despites it was started a bit late, well Tsuna had to finished and completed the paper works and setting all the programs he and Hermione had been working on, Hermione due to her injuries, she insisted to join the dinner even the maid told that they could bring the food to her room, and the rest, well anytime is fine for them.<p>

Lussuria went back to the Varia Headquarters after having some evening tea, the rest of the assassin squad 'insisted' him to return and cook dinner for them.

That night Hermione sleep quite early as it would help her to reduce the pain and bruises and she even used a spell to reduce the bruises but managed to cover half of it since she didn't have any potion that could help to reduce it completely.

Turning on a radio, the local radio station was about to play an English song, Need You Now by American country singer Lady Antebellum, it's been a while since she had heard any English song and gosh how much she missed to hear songs in language she knew best. As the song is played she can't help but to hum along with the song that is currently played on the radio.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Listening to the beautiful song had reminded her on how much she missed Mukuro badly since she cannot stop thinking about him lately. She even wonder she had fall for him since they both knew they liked each other and had stated that they didn't want to rush into serious relationship and they would like to start it slowly so they could understand each other much better.

Remembering how Gokudera called him the Pineapple Head when they had some disagreement over some issues which eventually lead to a mouth fight and almost killed each other, even Tsuna tried to interfered many times, makes her giggles even it was supposed to be a scary moments but somehow she didn't see it in the situation, she found it to be quite astonishing to see him getting angry or snapped when he was called Pineapple Head by the others, and somehow she couldn't bring herself to call him that because she knew how it feels like to be called names and such.

After a few moments of listening to some Italian's songs which she tried to master the language fluently, she decided to call it off for the night as she switched the radio off and lay back on her bed.

Before closing her eyes, her mind wondered back to her old life back in the Wizarding community when she was surrounded by people who cared and loved her, and how her once worst enemy had eventually became one of her friend, well with the exception from few people whom she doesn't care the most and she did not intend of showing her concern to them if they are going to have any problem in the future for she had enough of those people.

Looking at the table calendar on her table stand, it is already in the middle of July and she was already seven months staying with the Vongola and away from England for that long. She even embraced the culture and living style of the mafia and the Italian style of life but she still has her English style with her, she didn't intended of forgetting her root but she would like to try something new in her life.

At the same time, she is counting the day when Mukuro and rest who are on a mission are going to come back, and how much she missed him and couldn't help but grin like an idiot. And all she could do is pray that all of them will success in their mission and also pray for their safety return.

As tiredness took over, she drifted in her slumber, dreaming of a certain illusionist.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Hermione is in the library when Tsuna and Gokudera burst in, both holding paper works and in Gokudera case, a suitcase which contained his advanced Systema CAI program paper. The three of them had been working had lately as each of them are catching up with their own training to be done. Tsuna had been trained with Hibari for the past few days while Gokudera still tries to figure out how to advance the Systema CAI better than before. At the same time he also still got some training with Bianchi with the help from the Vongola 9th Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat.

Mukuro and the rest who had been on mission haven't return yet as it were taking much longer due to a rising problem on the province. Because of that they couldn't informed when it is going to end accurately.

Hermione had been worried as she didn't see him for almost two weeks now, and she also worried for Dino who also on the same mission. The only news she got from them are text messages and phone calls and that is not enough for her as she is worried for their safety.

She also didn't ignored the fact that tensions had risen among them since there are number of missions, training and paper works needed to be tend to and now with the lacking of people they had no choice but to take turn in doing their own tasks. So far Hermione had never yet involved in any field mission held by the Vongola and most of the time she will stayed there while the rest will proceeds with their given missions or task and sort. She will be their backup back in the Headquarters, and sometimes she wish to join one but with her current states and ability she doubt that they will granted it in a short period. So far she had got back her confident, and even her bossiness that had driven some of them crazy, namely Gokudera and Squalo. Even Ken and Bel suffered from her wrath when she was bloody angry, mostly Bel since he often called her Peasant when he sees her, which really pissed her off. But then, she was more than happy to have them around because she could feel the security and happiness when be with them. She also begins to adapt to their personality and it is truly interesting to see the differences between each of them but she praised for their loyalty and respect towards one another. Their attitudes might drives people crazy but it is what makes them so different from other people.

She sometimes eager to join them for their mission, but knowing that it can be dangerous as well makes her to think more than twice before expressed her desire.

Looking at Tsuna and Gokudera who are tired and pretty busy makes her pity with them, she knew that their current programs had driven most of them crazy, not includes if they had to involves on any mission that would took days of their time to settle their works.

Both of them are strong, Tsuna was a soft-hearted person yet had a strong determination and often concerned about others more than himself. While Gokudera, the Vongola 10th right-man, was a smart but sometimes often acted recklessly and tries to prove himself as the most loyal right-man of all time, he even had guts to argue with Hibari, which scared people most of the time and even the Varia left Hibari alone, they don't have the guts in come across him, except Xanxus of course.

She wanted to ask them but somehow the question got stuck in her throat, as if it doesn't want to come out. She wanted to know about their mission as if it is the most intriguing things ever for her.

As she is about to open her mouth, someone barged into the library, startled the three of them as Tsuna accidently tossed his paper works and now the papers are shattered everywhere. Cursing quietly, he rise from his seat and started to pick up all the paper as Hermione and Gokudera helped to pick up some of the paper that nearby them.

There, stood a young butler, looking for Hermione, saying that the Vongola 9th is looking for her and would like to meet her in his office.

She looked at him, then turned her attention the the Vongola Decimo and his right-man then stand up to follows the young butler to the Vongola 9th's office.

* * *

><p>As they reached the office, the young butler entered first leaving Hermione to stand outside the office. She begins to wonder why the Vongola Nono was looking for her, as if there is something he wishes to tell her. Her mind couldn't calm as one by one idea and question come flying in her head, wondering of what might happened. She even worried and afraid if the Vongola 9th decided that they are no longer needs her in their organization.<p>

She was lost in her thought that she didn't realized the young butler had been calling her for few times, she startled and almost let out a shriek when she felt someone's touched her shoulder only to see the young butler looked at her, a small, genuine smile formed in his face.

"Vongola Nono would like to see you now," said the young butler politely as she nodded her head and entered the Vongola 9th's office.

There, she could see the Vongola 9th and some of his Guardians were having some chat when she entered. They stopped and looked at her, then nodded their head as she sit on an empty chair in front of the Vongola 9th's desk, still wondering why she was called here.

"Mmm…is there anything that you wished to see me Sir?" Hermione asked as they are ready for their little meeting.

"Miss Granger, I hope that you had a good day today. The reason I called you here is because we would like to discuss something with you. I believed that you have been staying with us for more than half a year now and I have seen your ability, intelligent, achievement and progress while working with us and we have seen on how you dealt with the others, whether with us the Vongola or with our allies and so far I have to tell you that you had achieved an astonishing results and you had done a great researches and managed to surpassed the others, well most of them, and with this we believed that it is time for you to go much further, as we wouldn't want you to be left behind."

Hermione could only nod her head, wondering if she had heard it right while she can hear her heart thumps loudly and wonders if they could also hear it.

"What do…you means, Sir?" Hermione stumbles in her words as the Vongola 9th could only smiled.

"It means that we would like to enquire you to join a mission, if that is okay with you or if you are prepared enough for this because we have a mission that enquired your ability and intelligent, we wouldn't force you if you are not prepared, but we are hoping that you will agree to be part of it. We will inform to you of the mission, now you can take your time to decide whether you are in or not."

Hermione is now beyond shocked as her mouth opened slightly and shut it like a fish in the water, this is what she had been waiting for and now it is just liked her dream had come true and her wish had been granted and all she had to do is just say yes.

"_Oh My God, please tell me that this is for real. This is what I have been waiting for and damn right I would love too."_ Her mind is now practically screaming with joy.

But then questions and curiosity begin to invade her mind as if she is going on this mission alone, or she will be joined by other, where they will send her to or how long will she be in that mission and question by question pounded her mind. She took a few moments as she inhales a deep breath and battling with her mind whether she should grab the opportunity or not, she knew that there were risks in every mission and knew one important thing that is she mustn't fail in order to survive.

Looking at the Vongola 9th Hermione had decided and she did not want to think about it again and again before she decided to change her mind all over again. With determination and strong self-confidence, she responds to his request with firm voice.

"Yes, I would like to join this mission."

The Vongola 9th smiles as he nodded his head.

"I'm glad that you have made a right choice and I believe that you can carry this mission successfully. I will inform the others about this. Now shall we proceed with the details of your first mission?" The Vongola 9th along with his Guardians and Hermione begin to proceed with their meeting regarding her first mission as part of the Vongola organization.

* * *

><p>As usually, please review thank you.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Accident

N/A: Chapter 10, so Hermione finally got her first mission as part of the Vongola. Vongola 9th and Kingsley are both concerned of the safety of their world, while the escapee enemies from the Wizarding world are planning to strike back in the matter of time.

Disclaimers: Still not mine to claims.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Accident<strong>

Hermione was now over the moon since the Vongola 9th had granted her silent wishes of having her first mission that afternoon and she can't tell how excited she was for it. Now she can show them what she is capable of and also to show them that she is just like them, reliable and worth trusty and all she could do is to prove to them that she will carry the mission successfully with no fail.

She is now in the operation room with some of the workers there, doing her best and managed to solved any problems given easily, since she is a fast learner and concentrated well during her early days here, she can easily adapt to their environment.

"_Well, let's hope that everything will turned out find,"_ Hermione thought to herself as the Vongola 9th was currently having a short meeting with Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians, includes Gokudera who had come back earlier about a couple of days ago from his mission due to his overload works, and so far their mission was in good progress and no problem had arisen so Tsuna and the Vongola 9th had requested him to came back earlier since his current project with Hermione is now half way through and he was ordered to return to the Headquarters since the Vongola 9th had prepared and planned to put Hermione for her first mission.

"Miss Granger, we are now ready to proceed into the next phase, and at the moment all report will be printed out for you. Is there anything you wish to have a check before we can continue to the next phase?" a young man who is part of the operation team informed her as Hermione shook her head, her eyes are focused on the large screen in front as the current phase of her and Gokudera's project of reforming and coordinating strategic programs since three months ago after they both had finalized their paper works regarding the project.

Both Hermione and Gokudera had been chosen as the pioneers for the project with the help from others, especially the Vongola 10th family and their allies, the younger generations, of course, since the project involved the using of current and latest technology and innovations. Both of them are proud of their achievement, but somehow deep inside Hermione was quite worried because this is her first project that she tries to achieve successfully even it is not a solo project. Despite her confident with their work, she was pretty tensed and tired while doing the project as she ought not to fail it miserably and she knows that it is not an easy escape when dealing with a mafia organization, especially in the bizarre Vongola family.

"_Hold yourself together Hermione this is going to be just fine, believe in yourself. Don't ever think of failure, where is your Gryffindor courage. This is not the bloody time to lose your bloody confident."_ Her thought practically tries to scream at herself while tries to seal her worries by showing some confident in her face despite she could feel her heart rumbling because of nervousness.

Despite of her nervousness of the big project that had been handed to her and Gokudera, her wits and confidence had brought herself some respects and trust from others. Her intelligent and knowledge and willingness to learn and try something new and challenging had become the great assets for them, and seems that they didn't plan of having her leaving the organization anytime sooner or later and they wished that she will never leave them or the organization at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the Northern Italy<strong>

Mukuro and Chrome are having a stroll in the small town in the Northern Italy that afternoon, and the rest of those involved in their mission are free to do anything for their leisure. So far their mission is in good progress and not a slight problem emerged and pretty soon they will return to the Headquarters with their satisfying report, the meeting with their allies had gone smoothly and they get the upper hand to be able to control the situation.

"Nee Mukuro-ni, did you call Hermione-san today?" Chrome asked Mukuro quietly as if she doesn't want to be heard as the mismatched illusionist glanced at her, Chrome had become his constants reminder of his and Hermione's relation, and she was way very happy about it.

"Kufufufufu, why my dear Chrome, since when you had become my walking reminder, well I have not yet but I'm planning of sending her a text message later on," Mukuro smirked as Chrome pouted her mouth.

She was about to retort back when they heard a loud voice and screams coming from the ice-cream parlour not far ahead.

Three men wearing masks was trying to rob the shop and two of them aiming their guns and the other is standing at the counter demanding the salesperson at the counter to fill a sack with cash while people around the shop tries to cover and save themselves and some accidently crashed to one another as the robbers aiming their gun randomly around, demanding them to shut up and takes their belonging out.

Mukuro and Chrome run to the shop and hide behind the shop's sandwich board as he took out his trident and begin to create an illusion to confuse the people inside the shop.

At that time all the civilians and the robbers feel like they were floating in the air and the surrounding seems to twirl in a different dimension as if the world had turned upside down. Shrieks and scream are heard coming from the ice-cream parlour as the people inside started to wonder what had happened and why people are floating around them or while suddenly the world seems to be upside down. Some of them started to feel dizzy and some even almost throw up in the shop. Mukuro and Chrome watched them carefully as some of the people inside the ice-cream parlour begin to faints and some already looked sick.

"What's happening?" one of the robbers almost shriek as he hold on his head, probably suffering from headache or dizzy and one of them who held a gun seems to aim his gun around and his grip on the gun seems to be weaken.

Mukuro seized the moment as he ran inside the shop to beat the crap out of the robbers. He managed to kick one of the robbers who held a gun in his gut pretty hard as the gun in his hand thrown to a nearby table as the people there scream, tries to get away from the gun that had landed on the floor.

"Oooof…"

"What the…?" before the robber near the counter finished his words, Mukuro give him a hard punch in the face which send him to collided against the table behind as he fell on the floor.

As he tries to get up Mukuro send him another kick in the gut making the robber to groan in pain as he held on his stomach, but Mukuro somehow didn't aware that the other robber with gun had aimed at him when he was punching one of them near the counter and as the third robber fire his gun, screams and shouts are heard coming from the customers and workers in the shop as Mukuro managed to dunk only to get his left shoulder got shot as he swayed his trident using the other hand and beat the robber pretty hard, knocked him unconsciously on the floor as he fell on his knee, holding his injured shoulder to stop the blood from flowing fast as Chrome let out a scream and ran into the shop.

"Aaaahhh…," Mukuro groan in pain as he held on his shoulder, his face winced from the pain. He then slowly stopped the illusion as Chrome ran in towards him, her face paled and she was trembled to see his condition. The people inside the parlour are stunned and panic as some of them seems as if they were suffered from heart attack and such, while some others suffered from dizziness and couldn't stand up properly.

"Mukuro-ni, are you okay?" Chrome asked in a hurry as she tried to console the injured Mukuro, her voice trembled as if she is almost crying. The people inside the shop glance at them nervously and he realized that the commotion inside the shop had attracted some civilians outside as well as people begin to roam the area with questions in their faces.

"I'm alright, don't worry. Let's get out from here before thing's getting worse," Mukuro said as his voice hissed from the pain, he then creates another illusion to confuse the people in and outside the shop in order to escape before the police arrived as he let Chrome held his trident as he tries to get on his feet.

One of the workers managed to call the police before another wave of illusion reappear again as the people in and outside the shop looked like they were stunned with their 'new' surrounding while some of the customers that are pretty aware of the previous attack left the shop in a hurry before they got themselves stuck in another illusion. Mukuro held his injured shoulder and tries to counter the pain as blood flow from his wound, soaking his white shirt with blood as Chrome helped him to get on his feet and left the ice-cream parlour in a hurry. They were thankful because the people in and outside the shop are at the moment either 'amazed or stunned' with the illusion created that they didn't realized that the two illusionists had the left the shop. Chrome dragged Mukuro into a nearby alley and hides there as she with her trembling hand took out her phone in a hurry and dialled one of their teammate's number. As she waited for him to answer the phone, she helped Mukuro to hide behind some boxes to avoid being seen by anyone as they wanted to avoid suspicious from the public. Mukuro tries to restrain the pain of his injured shoulder by putting some pressure on his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, hello…" voice of Ryohei is heard from the other end of the phone as Chrome answered in a hurry.

"Ryohei-nii, help us. Mukuro-nii got shot…we are…now hiding, please hurry," Chrome trembled as she tries to control her panic voice, she looked around and hide behind some of the boxes as they heard a police siren approached the main street not far from where they had been hiding.

"WHAT…What's going on, where are the two of you now, is he seriously injured?" Ryohei's voice seems to spoke loudly on the other end of the phone, and Chrome knew that Ryohei is pretty much furious at the moment.

"He got shot in his shoulder, he tries to stop some robber in a shop when he got shot, we are behind the alley at the third main street at the ice-cream shop that we went two days ago, I think the police just arrived at the shop, please hurry," Chrome's voice trembled as she tries to calm herself as Mukuro tries to restrain his wound with his hand, he hissed in pain when his finger accidently poked into the wound.

"Okay, just stay where you are, I will get Dino as well, don't move or make anything stupid, alright." Ryohei responds as he ended the call.

While waiting for them to arrives, Chrome tore the sleeves of Mukuro's shirt to cover the bleeding as the wound was pretty serious as the bullet penetrate deeply in his shoulder. Mukuro is now paled since he has lost a lot of blood and Chrome who managed to calm herself tries her best to stop the bleeding.

The main street is now full with people and from her angle Chrome could see the three robbers were now handcuffed and thrown inside the police car as some of the police were taking some statements from the witnesses. Mukuro had managed to stop the illusion just to buy enough time for them to hide from the civilians before the police arrive, and luckily his blood didn't drip much on the floor and on the road, which worried him much because he hated dealing with the police.

As Chrome stand on guard, she heard a voice hissed called for them as Ryohei and Dino arrived. Ryohei then slowly lifted up the injured Mukuro slowly as some of Dino's men help to cover the area while Dino and Ryohei help Mukuro and Chrome to get into the car.

The journey to the hospital went pretty smoothly despite hisses from Mukuro as Romario tries to apply some bandage upon his wound.

Once Mukuro was admitted in the private hospital belongs to the Vongola and immediately went for surgery to removes the bullet, Ryohei and Dino lead Chrome to the canteen to get some drink and food for her as she was seems pretty weak, maybe because she was panicked earlier.

After eating, Ryohei who is pretty much calm asked her about the incident.

"Chrome, what happened?"

Chrome who is now calm, well not quite, inhaled a deep breath as she tries to recall the memory of the incident earlier.

As Ryohei and Dino listened attentively the doctor came to informed them about Mukuro's condition.

"We were able to remove the bullet out from his shoulder, he has lost a lot of blood but luckily it is not that serious, so far he is okay and needed a good rest. At the moment we are very grateful if you didn't disturb the patient because he is very much needed some good rest," the doctor spoke nicely but in firm, serious tone.

"When can we see him doctor?" asked Chrome, her hands held together as Ryohei put his hand on her shoulder to ease her worries.

"Well, if according to his conditions we cannot tell when, but so far he is okay, maybe tomorrow you can come and give him a visit, and for now why don't you go home and get yourself some good rest," the doctor responded politely as he nodded his head at them.

Chrome glanced at both Dino and Ryohei before she nodded her head understandingly. The three of them then left the hospital and returns to their hotel rooms for the day.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was in deep slumber, he no longer feel the pain in his shoulder as silent surrounded him and he is now lost somewhere in a dream world.<p>

Standing in a green field filled with colorful flowers and green grass, Mukuro, wearing a white shirt and white, long pants, stood in the middle of the field, his long hair let loose as he observed the surrounding. Looking around, he realized that he was alone there and there's no sign of others, none but him alone. The clear blue sky above with sun shines onto the whole field as wind slowly blowing into him, letting his long hair to flow freely.

He closed his eyes as he begins to embrace the quietness and peaceful surrounding as the wind blow softly against his skin when he heard a voice, a soft female voice called out for him.

"Mukuro, Mukuro…"

Mukuro slowly opened his eyes and looked around him as petals of colorful flowers are now flowing freely in the air as the wind blows softly as some of the flower petals glides against his skin.

"Mukuro, Mukuro…"

The female voice called him again as she was nowhere to be found, Mukuro looked everywhere but he couldn't move his legs from where he was standing. The voice was very familiar indeed, the voice he missed to hear the most lately. Mukuro tries to move forward when he felt a hand touching his back, a soft, female hand.

"Mukuro."

The soft female voice called him from behind as he could felt her tiny hand at his back. Slowly turning around he is now face to face with the only woman he wishes to see for the last few days since he was busy engaged in a mission.

Her smiles and beautiful honey brown eyes are very tantalizing as her long, soft and slightly wavy brunette hair flow freely as the wind blows. She was wearing a beautiful sleeveless, short above knee length white dress with straps, revealing her soft, fair skin as she smiled at him.

Mukuro was mesmerized as she slowly held her hand and touched his face and caress it softly, which makes Mukuro to closed his eyes and held his hand above hers, oh how he missed her touch.

As he opened his eyes, she was now standing face to face with him and she was getting closer to him, closing the gap between them as his free hand slowly making it way to her waist, hugging her tightly as her free hand is now caressing his neck and pulled him towards her.

"I missed you," she whispered to him as he could smell her hair, it was the smell of rose and jasmine.

"I missed you too," Mukuro too whispered as his hand caress her soft cheek as he lean his forehead on hers, his lips curved into a smile as he could see her blushing.

He leans his face on her as their lips almost touch when suddenly…

Mukuro awakes from his slumber, looked around when he realized that he was in a room with some machines and wires attached to him and he winced as suddenly his shoulder feel a bit pain. He tries to get up but couldn't, lying on the bed he tries to recalled of what had happened earlier when slowly the vision of the early incident slowly came into his mind. Yes, now he remember of what had happened, he was shot in the shoulder and he remember Chrome dragged him into an alley and then begin to recalled the moment Dino and Ryohei arrived to take them away as he was admitted here. Looking at the ceiling, he now remembers that he was in a hospital tending to his injured shoulder.

Inhales a deep breath, he tries to remembering his dream that he had just now, he smiles when her face appeared in his dream, the woman he missed badly since he was sent for a mission.

"_Hermione"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Vongola Headquarters<strong>

Hermione suddenly awakes from her sleep, looking at the watch it was only 3 a.m. as she buried herself in her light blue duvet but she couldn't sleep anymore. She had a bizarre dream where she was standing in a green field filled with beautiful and colourful flowers and the sky was clear and the weather was calming. She was wearing a beautiful sleeveless, knee-length white dress as she saw Mukuro coming towards her. His long, blue hair was let loose and he was wearing a white shirt and white long pants, smiling at her as his hand reached for her.

"Mukuro," she called for him as he approached her and hugged her tightly. She felt save in his arms as she hugged his waist and buried her face in his chest while he buried his face in her soft hair.

"I missed you," she told him as he could feel her smiling.

"I missed you too," he responded to her as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

His fingers stroke her soft cheek softly as he leans towards her, their lips almost touch when she snapped from her dream and awakes all of a sudden. She could feel her cheek flushing from the dream, and how much she missed him.

They haven't contacted each other's for days now since they were both busy with their duties. There's no news from any of them but so far she knew that they were safe.

Looking at the window, the night was dark with no cloud and the moon and stars shine brightly in the dark sky. Remembering her dream she was hoping that it could come true someday.

"_Mukuro"_

* * *

><p>There you goes, chapter 10 is done, so chapter 11 might take some time so please be patient. As usual, please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: The First Experience

**N/A:** Chapter 11, so Mukuro got shot and admitted in a private hospital and now Hermione are going to taste her first mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The First Experience<strong>

Hermione sits on a chair, enjoying a sunny day in Nice, France. Yup, she is on her first mission, and she is not alone. Joining her is none other than Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian as the two of them left the Vongola Headquarters two days ago. Their mission is to retrieve a secret code from an ally of the Vongola regarding the secret weapon built by the military scientists. This secret weapon somehow had become the subjects of every mafia around the world and all of them are trying to get their hand on the weapon but somehow the Vongola had received an important notes from the COMSUBIN intelligence saying that anyone who had the secret code had the power to control the weapon, and thus making them the most powerful people ever and it worries them if the code fall on the wrong hand.

Their ally agrees to meet them in Nice, France since their ally is fond of sunny beach and nice, warm weather. Acting as a couple having their holiday together, Hermione and Yamamoto seem to act pretty naturally as no one would ever wonder that these two are actually working for a mafia organization.

"Well Hermione, when are we going to meet this mysterious ally?" Yamamoto asked her as they were having their drinks outside a café.

"Pretty soon that what this person said earlier. Well seems that we have to wait for this person to contact us again," Hermione responded as she finished her drink.

"I see, so what are we going to do now," Yamamoto spoke as he lied back on his chair, enjoyed the sunny day.

"I'm not sure, but so far it is good to know that we didn't lost contact with whoever this person is."

"Yup, that's the good thing. Anyway, why don't we go and take a walk, besides it is a nice day today," Yamamoto spoke as he rise from his seat.

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's take a walk while we didn't have much to do at this moment," Yamamoto said as he flashed his sweet smile and offered his hand to her.

Hermione chuckled as she accepted his invitation to take a stroll around the beach.

As they walking along the beach, both of them stumble upon a souvenir shop and as they peek into the shop they are surprise to see Lussuria and Bel arguing over something inside the shop as the shop assistant looked like he was freaked out.

"Lussuria, Bel, what are you two doing here?" called Yamomoto as he and Hermione entered the shop as the two Varia Guardians looked at him, surprised to see both of them there.

"MUFFIN…" Lussuria yelped as he run towards Hermione, giving her a hug which almost leave her breathless as Bel eyeing her and a blush lit on his cheek to see her in her summer dress, a simple peach color spaghetti straps above knee length dress, she didn't' apply make-up or wearing any jewellery, and wearing a floral printed hair band while she let her hair loose, simple yet alluring. While Yamamoto wear simple beige knee length short and short sleeve white shirt, they truly looked like a loving couple on holiday.

Hermione aware that Bel was watching her and she glared at the maniac prince.

"What?" she asked sternly at him as he smirked liked an idiot.

"Ushishishishi…"

"…"

"What are you two doing here, having your honeymoon?" Bel spoke with that stupid grin stuck on his face, leaving both Hermione and Yamamoto blushing pretty badly.

"Muffin, just ignore Bel-chan here, let's go take a walk in this beautiful beach, shall we?"

"_Oh Merlin, what the hell are these two doing here, don't tell me they are part of the mission as well, but how come Vongola Nono didn't mention anything to me about them, or maybe they have their own mission here, at this very place?"_ Hermione's thought practically rambling to herself while eyeing Yamamoto who seems to be a bit lost.

"Lussuria…" Hermione was about to speak when she was interrupted by the gay Varia.

"Call me Mama Lus, yea."

Hermione gawked at him while Yamamoto laughed; he is cheerful as always.

Hermione nodded her head hesitated, while the gay Varia keep tugging the knife freak everywhere as she and Yamamoto eyeing each other as they walked behind the two Varia.

"Damn you, let me go you peasant, you have no right to touch the prince."

"…"

"Umm…Mama Lus, why are you two here?" Hermione asked hesitated when mentioning the word 'Mama Lus' as if the word came forcefully from her mouth.

"Hmm…well, I will tell you two later, now shall we get going because Mama Lus want to eat some ice-cream."

"…"

"Psst, Yamamoto, are they part of our mission as well?" Hermione whispered to Yamamoto who appeared to think of the same thought.

As the two of them followed the two Varia Guardians, her mobile phone rang and as she looked at her phone, the number indicated that their mystery ally is calling her. Quickly answered the phone, both Hermione and Yamamoto listened to their caller carefully.

"Hello." Hermione greeted their mystery ally while Yamamoto listened carefully and quietly.

"Hello, glad to call you again. Tomorrow 12 p.m. at the Bonjour Café, don't be late and be careful, our enemy might be here as well," their mystery ally who appeared to be a man hung up before Hermione could responds.

Inhaled a deep breath, both Hermione and Yamamoto looked at each other, wondering of why their mystery ally hung up immediately after giving them some instruction. And the word enemy had both of them flinched, worried if their enemy is nearby them at the moment as the two of them walked faster towards the two Varia Guardians who had been waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"So, it's tomorrow afternoon huh. What do you think Yamamoto, do you think that he will give that secret code tomorrow or give another hint to us?" Hermione asked as her mind wandering back as she reached for a chair to sit. It is now ten minutes till seven in the evening and both she and Yamamoto returned to their hotel room an hour ago after taking a good stroll around the area. Since these two had to act as a loving couple they were required to share a room, luckily with two single beds. Both of them flinched at first but then thinking of the mission they both agreed to the term, knowing that it is lot safer than staying alone, who knew what might happens if they were to stay in separated room, and people won't suspects much.<p>

Yamamoto shrugs as he leans back on his chair, his mind wandering of the Varia Guardians whom were there as well.

"Hermione, do you think the Varia knew about this mission? Do you think that they were part of this mission as well?"

"Well, I'm not sure either as the Vongola 9th didn't inform us anything about having them a part of the misson." Hermione spoke unsurely.

"Hmm, yea guess you are right. Maybe we should give them a call, you know. Maybe we could ask Tsuna, I'm sure that Vongola 9th told him something about this mission." Yamamoto responded nonchalantly, a smile slowly appears in his face.

Hermione nods her head slowly, agrees with him. She knows that Yamamoto has a point there, Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo, boss to Yamamoto and the rest of the 10th Guardians, and even though she was given a mission by the Vongola 9th but she also work with Tsuna and them so she is confidently sure that the Vongola 9th will inform about the mission to Tsuna.

"Well, why don't we get down to the dining hall for dinner, I'm kinda hungry. So shall we?" Yamamoto spoke as he offered his hand to her with that sweet smile appeared in his face. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she accepts his offer and took his hand. Yamamoto had been a good friend with her since she arrived at the Vongola Headquarters more than half year ago and they had become best friends since that.

As they approached the lounge area of the hotel, they are pretty shocked to see not only Lussuria and Bel but almost all the Varia Guardians and their Boss, Xanxus were there as well.

"Okay, I had a bad feeling about this." Hermione spoke as they both stopped on their track. They glanced at each other when the Varia noticed about their presence there.

"Muffin, it's good to see you again," Lussuria with usual, cheery, pretty annoying voice as he greeted them, mostly her as he launched himself to her and hugged tightly then gave her an European style of cheek kissing, leaving Hermione to flushed and her body was now stiffed from the sudden attack.

"Nee…Muffin, why do you always look beautiful and adorable," Lussuria wailed over Hermione's look who suddenly could feel her body heated as Bel and surprisingly Squalo approaches them. She doesn't mind taking praises from men but when dealing with these people means dangerous business.

"Ushishishishishi…seems that this little chick loves some attention, do you want this prince to entertain you?" Bel spoke as he eyed Hermione, a little hint of a blush lit on his cheek, now where did that come from. He was awed with her look tonight as she's wearing a fabulous gradient blue double v-neck knee length evening dress with matching strap sandal. Even Squalo was pretty amazed with her as he couldn't help but slowly blushed to see her appearance for the night, he never saw her in such stunning dress before as she often wore pants and jeans with shirt and all that kind of clothing but tonight she had made herself noticeable and looked gorgeous in men's eyes.

Hermione's eyes flare with anger but she had to act cool, she doesn't want to create attention from other people. Slowly she walked towards Bel and poked hard on his chest with her finger.

"I'm not some sort of your entertainment here mister, if you wish to get laid why don't you go somewhere and get yourself some chick who willing to entertain you, okay?" Hermione spoke in soft yet harsh tone as she smiled innocently yet her eyes glinted with anger.

Bel stared at her in disbelief as his face slowly turned to pink. Hermione slowly stepped back and stood next to Yamamoto, smiled at him sweetly.

"Can we go now and have our dinner, I'm kinda of hungry," Hermione spoke sweetly as Yamamoto laughed heartily, leading her towards the dining hall of the hotel. The Varia were pretty stunned that they stood there for a few moment before snapped and ran after the two as Levi acted as a bodyguard to Xanxus, which annoyed him the most as he kicked Levi on his back pretty hard that the weirdo felt on the floor, face first.

And dinner didn't go pretty well either.

* * *

><p><strong>The very next day<strong>

"Well, seems that we are quite early, its 15 minutes to 12 p.m., so this is the place that he told to meet us, right?" Yamamoto spoke as the two of them stand outside the Bonjour Café.

"Yup, why don't we go inside and get something to drink while waiting for him, and seems that there are lots of people here so we better hurry and find an empty table for, few minutes of waiting won't kill us, right?"

"You're right, let's go inside and grab some drinks first."

As Yamamoto and Hermione went to grab their table, a stranger wearing a white shirt and black slack holding a small briefcase approaches them.

"Soba noodle."

Hermione and Yamamoto flinched, that's the secret password passed to them by the Vongola 9th and the only people that have known the secret password were themselves and their to ensure that they've met the right person.

"Miso soup," Yamamoto responded as the two of them turned to meet their mysterious ally.

Hermione found it to be quite funny since the secret password were some sort of food, and she even wondered if their mystery ally was a food lover.

Yamamoto and Hermione led their mysterious ally to an empty table at the corner of the café as a waitress came and took their order. They've waited until she delivers their drinks before proceed into the main business. Their mysterious ally happened to be a former COMSUBIN in his early 50s, dark brown hair with slightly grey hair and almost as tall as Yamamoto and tanned skin with a slight moustache. He had known the Vongola 9th and Colonello, and he still connected with them and now he is now working secretly as the military scientist that are involved in the making of the secret weapon.

"So, Vongola Nono had sent both of you, I believed that you must be Miss Granger and you are Mr Yamamoto, right? Quite young I see."

"Yes."

Yamamoto seems confident as he is already used to be in a mission while this is Hermione's first ever mission and at this time she could feel her confident is slowly draining from her as the man in front stared at them as if he is questioning their ability in making sure that this mission is a success.

"Before I forgot, my name is Enrique Santos, former COMSUBIN and now I was part of the team what I think you two should know already by now since you are here and because I assumed that the Vongola Nono would tell you about this."

Both of them nodded their heads as he took his briefcase and opened it on the table. The two of them looked at each other, wondering of the content inside the briefcase.

"This is not the secret code so don't worries, but I won't be giving it to you anytime sooner and seems that the two of you had to wait. Wrong if you think that this is an easy task, I had to dealt with the military forces since this has been considered as classified and it is the military top secret that only certain personnel are allowed to access to it." Enrique explained to them as he slowly took out the contents from the briefcase, it was some sort of white, thick papers and a small square computer chip. Both Yamamoto and Hermione eyed the two items as Enrique took out a small, square box and placed it on the table and they assumed it is the container for the computer chip.

"This is not the secret code whatsoever but in this chip is the clue of where you can get the secret code, and I could give it easily to you but I couldn't so you have to figure out yourself at the moment. I've heard that you are an intelligent person Miss Granger and I believe that you could figure out from the clue given of where you could retrieve the secret code. It is not safe to give it in the open because we cannot tell whether the enemy's nearby us or not."

"Sorry to ask this, but since this is the military top secret why giving us to search for the secret code, why don't keep it among the military itself, and from what I know this is the Italian military secret, so why here in France, why not in Italy?" Hermione whispered to avoid attention, her tone is serious and full of confident.

Enrique looked at her, knowing that she had a point there. Vongola 9th was right of choosing her for the mission because of her wits and confident with herself.

"You are pretty smart for your age, Miss Granger. You do have a point there and the reason of why we didn't keep it in the military is that you cannot simply trust the people around you. I trust the Vongola because despite being a mafia organization they exist not because they want the power to control the world but power to protect the people from harm. The secret code is the key weapon and the most lethal weapon itself if it falls to the wrong hand. And you should aware that Italy had the most mafias around in the whole Europe and somehow it is quite dangerous to exchange any information there, besides Nice is a perfect gateway for summer break, the perfect view, perfect place, especially for a 'loving couple'." He can't help but teased them a bit.

Hermione flinched a little as she could felt her cheek heated in embarrassment, he should know that they are here for the mission and by Lord they are not a loving couple, and she could see Yamamoto tries to hide his embarrassment by looking away. But she also knows that he is right about it, the danger of the outcome if the code fell into the wrong hand, how it will jeopardize the whole mission. But her inner thought still curious whether this man is telling them the true or it is part of the mission, to test their ability or knowledge or sort of it. Her face shows that she wanted to believe him but her eyes betrayed her. And somehow Enrique had noticed it, knowing that her curiosity tries to overcome her believes.

"Let me tell you something, I know who you really are Miss Granger, and trust me this I have heard a lot of rumours lately that none of us are going to like it, but it is not my place to tell you about it, maybe the Vongola Nono will tell you himself, when the time's come. So with this I entrusted you to figure the secret code, all the clues inside this chip will help but you must be careful, and this is no ordinary paper, it is design by the military intelligence to keep all the information about the weapon but you must figure it out how to overlook it, to your eyes it just simply a plain paper but with the right device it will tell you everything you need to know. Component, formula, and information of the weapon are all written here. Keep these safe and don't simply give it to anyone, this mission is no easy, trust me."

Hermione was beyond confuse and clueless at that point as Yamamoto glanced at her. This is her biggest challenge in her life and she is now not sure if her confident levels are high enough but it is too late to say no.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that it went pretty well, but seems that we had to work harder to crack the code in this little chip and where are we going to find the right device to read this papers. Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked when Hermione didn't respond to him as she stared outside their room, looking clueless at the scene outside as evening approached. She seems to doze off into her mind as she didn't aware that Yamamoto stood next to her. She still wondering of what Enrique meant by knowing who she is, was he knew that she is in fact a witch, working for the Vongola 9th, and what rumours he talked about, seems that there's endless questions playing in her mind.<p>

"Hermione…" Yamamoto called her softly as he patted her shoulder, startled the young witch as she stared at him, her eyes blinked before she realized that she had dozed off for a while.

"Oh, sorry, my mind went off for a while, you were saying?" Hermione started as she tried to spoke normally but somehow her voice betrayed her.

"Hermione, do you still thinking about what that Enrique guy said, about knowing who you are, right?" Yamamoto spoke, knowing that he was right when saw her winced.

Hermione looked at him before turned away and she hated it when he's right. Slowly she nods her head before meeting his gaze. She could see a little smile appeared in his face, he is sweet as always.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he mean no harm. I will be here for you if you need someone to talk with," Yamamoto said, his smile never leaves his face.

A smile slowly curved in Hermione's lips as she nodded her head understandingly. And she is glad to have Yamamoto on her side.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a beautiful smile in her face. She then walked towards him and kisses him in his cheek, leaving Yamamoto to shade in red as he's blushing pretty badly as Hermione let out a small laugh.

The two best friends then left their hotel room for dinner before proceed into searching the secret code. This will crack the hell out of their mind knowing that they are now facing the toughest work ever, and they were hoping that Gokudera is with them to help solve the problem.

* * *

><p>Please review…sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my bad =


	12. Chapter 12: Next Stop, Paris

**A/N: **Still on Hermione's mission, no Mukuro in this chapter and might touch a bit on Harry and the gang. Enjoy and please review, and still want to say it, sorry for the delay, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my bad and I have to admit that this chapter is the hardest to write and since I have started my new semester this might take a longer time to update =/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Next Stop, Paris<strong>

"Oh hell, why this has to be that hard," Hermione whined as she couldn't figure out how to read the encrypted note on the white sheet given to them by Enrique on their second meeting three days ago, yup both she and Yamamoto still in Nice for the past week, and so far they had managed to crack a bit of information from the computer chip, luckily Giannini had helped to creates a cracking device for them in their laptop which can read an encrypted note, code or signal on their computer.

Yamamoto stood from his chair and walked towards her as she trying to figure out how to read the encrypted note as the wording seems so technical. Yamamoto smiled as he looked at the struggling witch who begins to whine all over again. Hermione had been trying to figure out the encrypted note for the past seven hours nonstop and so far she had met some dead end of it. She was pretty disappointed as she had never felt this hopeless before.

Leaning on her chair, Hermione finally given up as her body already taken toll and she was totally worn off, her head is spinning with a little headache and she was pretty damn tired. She looked up only to see Yamamoto glanced at her with that sweet, cheerful smile in his face. At least she felt a bit calm and it helped to ease a bit of her disappointment due to her stressful work.

"Takeshi," Hermione called out Yamamoto first name for the first time. He winced and looked at her with his eyes wide opened; she was the second person besides his father that called him using his first name.

"Hmmm…"

"Can I call you that, Takeshi?"

"Hmmm…sure, though it sound kinda weird, but yea you can call me that," he was taking a time before responded as a smile appeared in his face. Hermione's lip slowly curved into a smile, a beautiful smile.

"Does anyone else call you Takeshi before or I'm the first to call you that?" Hermione asked, her work was now abandoned on the table, she figured it out that it is not the best time to continue especially her body already taken toll off and she desperately needed her break.

Well, by right you are the second. The first being is my father."

"I see, so I took it as a compliment to be the second person to call you with your first name."

"Yea, you can say that."

Hermione giggles which it sounds so beautiful to Yamamoto. He was glad that they were put together in the same mission so that he can get to know her much better and she was the first young woman ever to be a close friend to him, he was a good friend of Kyoko and Haru but somehow he felt that Hermione was closer to him than those two.

The two of them then left their work and hides it somewhere safe inside their hotel room as they both decided to take a walk at the beach to ease their tired mind and body.

xoxoxo

"Takeshi, that Enrique guy called again," Hermione called out for Yamamoto as he was getting them some drinks from the café. They both were decided to have some drink after a long walk on the beach. Hermione then answered her phone as Yamamoto lean nearer so that he can hear it as well.

"Hello you too, glad to hear from the two of you again. So I was hoping that you had managed to read or figured out the encrypted notes that I have given to you earlier, I know that it was pretty tough but you have no choice but to crack it as soon as possible because I have another task and it requires some travelling."

By that time, both Hermione and Yamamoto looked at each other with frown in their face. _"Oh shit."_

xoxoxo

By the time both Hermione and Yamamoto got back into their hotel room, both of hurries to get their job done as they needed to crack the encrypted notes as fast as they could. That Enrique guy had given them about three days to finish their work since they will are requires travelling in order to get more hint and information to get the secret code. They are both really needed to be in hurry since Enrique had told them that the enemy are on their moves.

At that time both of them are hoping that Gokudera was there with them. Struggling hard, they manages to crack one by one the puzzles in their hands as they both had been working hard to crack the code before getting the other one. On their last day of their 'holiday' in Nice, both Hermione and Yamamoto managed to crack the last code before getting one piece of information of the secret code for the secret weapon. They are both relieved but at the same time they are both worries if any of their enemy were there to spy on them. The enemy may not know Hermione but they sure do recognized Yamamoto even slightly a bit, and for that Yamamoto had to work hard in order not to get recognized and to protect himself and Hermione at the same time.

Hermione trusted Yamamoto very much liked how she trusted both Harry and Ron and she is very much appreciated the Vongola 10th Guardians' friendship and relationship. Therefore she promised herself that she will protect them no matter what or how strong they are compared to her.

Now both Hermione and Yamamoto are ready for their next destination. And this time around they are both prepared for the upcoming task and mission there.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizarding World, England<strong>

Kingsley stood on his office with Harry and Ron and few other Aurors with them. Two days ago they had heard about the attacks on the Northern region of England where three Muggle-born witches and four muggles were attacked which left one of the witches and three of the muggles were killed. The Wizarding World is once again lives in fear as the remaining followers of Voldermort still lingers freely on the surface of the Earth, recruiting new members and what's surprising and shocking them more is that is time it isn't just about bloodline, but about gaining the power to control as the muggle world are now in state of shock as well as attacks are happen everywhere, muggles are killing muggles to gain control of power, and the shocking part is that the attacks are constantly happen with the attacks in the Wizarding World.

"Kingsley, why is this happen? I mean, I really don't understand, is our enemy is working with the muggle because the attacks from both worlds are almost…the same, our enemies and their enemies are trying to gain power from each world," Harry spoke as Ron nods his head, the both of them had tracked some of their enemies and so far they had managed to caught one, still young and new, but when he was in their custody for two days he killed himself rather than being interrogate and telling them where his comrades are.

Kingsley let out a huff, he had heard about this but he didn't suspect anything worse than this. All he know that the Death Eaters are no way working with bad muggles unless they are desperate but that will throw their pride away but then nowadays the enemy, wizards or muggles, if they are not having any good intention of the safety of both worlds, is no good news.

"I don't understand either about this Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, but from what I had find out that outside the Wizarding World there's a group of muggles that are known as mafia, mob, you name it because you had lived with a muggle before Mr Potter, is power-crazed and they will do anything to gain control of anything, and when I mean anything that mean they can become cruel towards others, and they have the most dangerous weapons ever in their hands," Kingsley spoke quietly, meant only for Harry and Ron to hear about it, but he also knew that not all mafias are bad, for one family that currently having Hermione on their side.

"So you are saying that the Death Eaters throw away their pride of their blood status to gain an ally with the muggles, and what is these mafia, mob anyway?" Ron asked, he is now getting slightly confuse while Harry tries to understand of what Kingsley tries to inform them, he knew what is mafia but to think that the Death Eaters to work with muggles is totally out of question in his mind.

"These mafia, mob, is like the Death Eaters in the muggle world, only that they had no pure-blood, half-blood to be proud of, but power within their grasp that hold their true potential, and that can give them the power to control others, especially if they are well-known throughout the world. I don't know much about them but from my point of view, they are potentially dangerous, but somehow I also knew that not all mafia are bad or evil because I believe that they had their own intention of why they become one, maybe to help others but in their own way," Kingsley spoke as he looks outside from his office's window while both Harry and Ron looks at each other and nods, both understand of what Kingsley tries to inform them.

"I think that Ron and I are better get going, we still got some investigation to do," Harry spoke as both he and Ron disapparate from Kingsley's office.

"There are some things that I want to tell the both of you, but now not the time yet for it," Kingsley spoke quietly to himself after Harry and Ron had left his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

Hermione and Yamamoto are now both looking around the five-star hotel near the main street, the next clue is with a man who is currently stayed in the hotel for the past three days while both Hermione and Yamamoto arrived in Paris barely a day.

"You know, I bet that this guy, man, whatever, is one important person, but I still wonder, Takeshi, why we had to crack the code for them, why not they do it themselves and give it to us," Hermione wondered as Yamamoto looks around, looking for any sign of spy or whatever that is suspicious around them.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure, but I guess that this is their way to see whether we are trustworthy ally or not and I bet that they wants to see how our intelligence is towards this mission," Yamamoto responded as he is satisfied that no one is following them.

Hermione seems to think of it, and come to conclusion that she is agree with what Yamamoto had come off, he is surely a very sharp person and she admired him for that even though sometime he can acted like a dopey but that is what she like about him, a carefree person with strong spirit, just liked Mukuro.

"_Mukuro, I wonder how he is doing at the moment."_ Hermione thought to herself as she begins to think of the blue-haired illusionist as a weak blush rise in her face and she could feel warm in her face. Turn to peek at Yamamoto she is glad that the Vongola's sword master is not paying any attention to her or she had to think of an excuse of why she is blushing to him, and there's no way she going to let him to it.

"Well, I think it is time to contact our ally, so shall we?" Yamamoto spoke as Hermione nods her head, agree with him as Yamamoto take out his mobile phone and begin dialling.

xoxoxo

Hermione and Yamamoto sit in the lounge area, waiting for Enrique to arrive. While waiting the both of them have some conversation of their own, and Yamamoto ask the one question she didn't expect from him.

"So Hermione, how are you and Mukuro doing at the moment?" Yamamoto asked with a smirk in his face while Hermione's pretty shock and stutter and tries very hard to fight a blush in her face. She wishes that she could swipe the smirk off his face.

"I'm not sure of what are you talking about?" Hermione started, trying hard to fight the blush in her face.

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm not blind you know. I know there's something about you and Mukuro," Yamamoto spoke softly, his smirk turns into a genuine smile. Hermione take a deep breath while try to ease the heat from her face.

"We are…doing…fine at the moment," Hermione replied quietly as her face redden and tries to look at other view but Yamamoto who is currently smiling at her. Hermione did not sure whether he is giving her an honest smile or teasing her.

"Anyway, how do you know, about that?" Hermione asked him as Yamamoto smile and shake his head.

"I can see right into your face and him as well. I saw how the two of you looked at each other and it is, how to say, quite adorable, that loving gazes the two of you had when the two of you caught each other's eyes," Yamamoto replied, the smile never left his face.

"Okay…never thought that it was that obvious," Hermione spoke quietly, her gaze shy away from Yamamoto as he laugh cheerfully, such a carefree person he is.

"It's okay, besides I don't think that I'm the only person who can see right through it," Yamamoto spoke as he slightly laughs, Hermione couldn't think of it anymore as she blushes pretty badly.

"What do you mean, by that?" Hermione asked, she fidgeting a bit as Yamamoto laugh, shake his head and look at her.

"Well, it was pretty obvious actually, I can guess that Chrome and Tsuna are definitely known about it, and Dino as well, of course he knows, he is like a brother to you, right?" Yamamoto asked for confirmation as Hermione nod her head slowly. Dino, her acting brother, definitely know about her more-than friendly relation with Mukuro as her mind goes back to the first time they have kissed. She can no longer deny that her feeling for Mukuro is more than friendly, and she slowly begins to realize that she is in love with him. She, Hermione Jean Granger, is in love with Mukuro Rokudo, the Vongola 10th Mist Guardian and how she missed him so much since she haven't seen him since his departure for his mission.

But then there's no way she will let her guard down, especially in her relationship with the mismatched illusionist, and there's no way that she will let others to talk about her current love life, not while on an important mission.

As she is about to retort back, they hear footsteps coming towards them as Enrique approaches them, holding a black suitcase with him. Both Hermione and Yamamoto look at each other and then to their ally as they nods at him, welcoming him for the second time in their mission.

"Glad that you both have make it here, now let's proceed to our business, and I have the right place for this. And with that the three of them left the lounge area and left the hotel to go to the meeting place, far from the hotel especially from other people's view.

* * *

><p>That's is the 12th chapter and the a very short one as well, so sorry for the delay since I've got stuck my study and such and now in about a week in my final exam. Sorry since this chapter is pretty boring though I will try my best for the next.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13:Of Flan, MM and Confession

**A/N:** Okay folks, big thanks for those who read, review or even put on story alert. That's mean a lot to me and thank you for understanding me since I've got bigger thing to do. Hope this chapter won't disappoint any of you readers XD and really sorry for the delay T_T for I've been busy with my university, lots of assignments, quizzes, presentations and such and with the lacking of idea for the mid-part of this story had delayed the updating of the new chapter, but fear not for I will not abandon this story though it will take some time for me to update.

**Disclaimers:** Still aren't mine, if they are, thank God.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Of Flan, MM and the Confession<strong>

Mukuro groan, he's been lying in the sickbed for week now, and he had not seen Hermione for weeks already. The doctor won't allow him to leave the hospital until he is fully recovered from his injury. Chrome, Dino and Ryohei had been on his side for the past week when they are free or taking some time off from their mission, mostly Chrome and Dino since the both of them knew about Mukuro and Hermione's relation.

Chrome flinches when she hear Mukuro groan, know that the mismatched-eyes illusionist is now dead boring and hope to move around instead of lying down in sickbed for the past week. Dino had left the room as he and Ryohei still needs to attend a meeting with their ally and tries to settle any dispute that had happen among them.

"Mukuro-nii, are you okay, do you need anything?" Chrome ask in a low voice, didn't want to startle the illusionist.

"Huh…no, I'm fine Chrome, I just need to leave this sickbed, that's all," Mukuro speak in a hush voice. Chrome only nod her head and stare outside the window.

Mukuro stare at the ceiling of the bedroom, he haven't here from Hermione for weeks now but knew that she is on a mission with Yamamoto somewhere in Europe, though that he is glad that she is entrusted with her own mission but still there's a jealousy since she goes with Yamamoto instead. He had told them not to tell her about his injury because he knew that this can jeopardizes her mission and maybe her life as well if she find out about him being injured during his mission.

He cannot deny to himself any longer that in fact he is in love with her and he still remember the first kiss that they have shared and he is hoping that it will happen again. Kissing her was the best thing that had ever happened to him and having her for himself as it is what he's been hoping and wanting for so long, but somehow due to missions and duties both of them couldn't find the time for themselves let alone to recite their romance together.

Chrome somehow could detect the silent in him, knowing that he is longing for one particular person and she couldn't help but to smile and accidently laugh though it is not loud enough but somehow Mukuro still can hear it.

"What's so funny about?" Mukuro asks as he glances at her. Chrome tries to cover her mouth but her smile is pretty visible that she can no longer contain it.

"I think that you're hoping that Hermione-san is here with you, am I right?" Chrome tries to guess as Mukuro tries not to blush, but somehow with her name mentioned Mukuro can't help but to think of her more and more.

"I wish that she is here, but I also know that she is currently on a mission so it is better if she didn't find out about my current condition," Mukuro responded back, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling above.

"You really care for her, are you?" Chrome tried to fished out some information from Mukuro regarding his relation with Hermione, she was really hoping that Mukuro and Hermione will end up together as a couple because she could see how happy Mukuro was when he with Hermione despite knowing that she is a witch with very high intelligent.

"Yes, I do," Mukuro responded back, a smile formed in his lip as Chrome can't help but to smile as well.

* * *

><p>The main door of the private hospital burst open, shocking most of the people there as a red-haired young woman and a boy that are wearing an enormous frog hat standing there and the young woman looking frantic while the boy is standing calm as he could and even tries to get away from the young woman. Her action scares most of the people as she walks towards the reception counter, she looks like she is going to explode there.<p>

"Mukuro-sama, tell me where's Mukuro-sama's room?" she speak loudly, scaring the young nurse who is sitting at the reception counter.

"Roomm…no. 215, third floor….on…the left side," the young nurse response tremblingly as the red-haired left the counter in hurry while the boy with enormous frog hat says thank you to her as he follows the red-haired.

Mukuro is looking at the view outside the window from his sick bed while Chrome sits on a chair next to his bed, reading a magazine she had bought earlier when the door burst open, shocking both of them. Standing on the door and looking frantic is the red-haired young woman and a boy with the enormous frog hat. Mukuro groans, wondering of what they are doing here.

"Mukuro-sama, tell me are you okay Mukuro-sama?" the red-haired asked in frantic, her sudden action shocked Chrome as she looked at her with eyes wide open.

"MM, Flan, it is a surprise to see both of you here," Chrome greeted them, that had stopped MM and she glared at the indigo-haired illusionist.

"You…you are supposed to look after Mukuro-sama, not letting him get hurt like this," MM spoke sternly to Chrome as the young woman flinched, she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, and how she wished that she could just slap her in the face. Flan who is standing behind them shook his head and tried to ignore them, especially the mad MM.

"MM, don't you dare to say that again, are you looking for trouble here?" Mukuro spoke in a quiet yet scary and deadly voice that can scares their enemy easily. He looked calm yet they knew that he is in fact quite angry at the moment. Flan backed up a bit, leaving MM to dealt with Mukuro's anger towards their sudden present there, besides it is MM's fault by right. Both of them are currently on a mission when they heard that Mukuro had been injured during his mission. Well, by right Flan was having a mission for the Varia while stumbled upon MM who was doing nothing and busy chasing rich men for their money at that moment and meeting her was a big mistake he had ever make.

MM was one of Mukuro's follower but she is unlike Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and Flan, she is slightly a bit weak than the rest of them since Mukuro and herself had been released from the Vendicare Prison long time ago and after Mukuro had agreed to stayed and worked with the Vongola and at the same time he adopted Chrome as his own sister, MM was very furious and jealous that Mukuro had gave most of his attention to her but at the same time she decided to stick to Mukuro and sometimes doing her own work so that she could earn her own money. Ken had called her money face once and that's really pissed her off that she almost got his head ripped off but Mukuro had stopped and warned them. Ken who is loyal to Mukuro, despites his stupidity, sticks with him while MM is free to do whatever she wanted to.

MM had often warned Chrome, telling her that Mukuro was hers and no one else, but the girl brushed her off and ignored her, knowing that Mukuro is her big brother, not lover.

"Flan, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Mukuro spoke as Flan snapped from his daydream, by right he tried to ignore listening to MM's rambling and then begin to have his own daydream as he looked around the room. He wanted to leave early but he haven't seen Mukuro for months now, so he had no idea of what had happened for the past few months but he had heard that the Vongola had recruited a new member but never had the chance of meeting that person since he often on a mission or going elsewhere when the Varia had a meeting or such at the Vongola Headquarters. And definitely had no idea that Mukuro already had his eyes fixed on one person he had wanted to see the most.

"Well, supposedly yes but I've met this old lady here by accident and then we had found out about you being injured so she insisted to see you and dragged me along."

MM winced as Flan had called her old lady especially in front of the illusionist that she had tried to impress for a long time. She turned to him with her deadly glare but Flan just simply ignored her and pretends that she is not there as he kept on teasing her.

"Flan you bastard, how dare you to call me an old lady, I'm still young here you green-haired weirdo," MM snapped at him but he simply ignored her. Chrome rolled her eyes to hear MM talking non-stop about her beauty and such while Mukuro looked at them as he caress his temple, those two, apart from Ken, really know how to give him headache.

"Well old lady, if you called me green-haired weirdo, then you will called Master Mukuro the same thing right, because we had the same talents here," Flan spoke nonchalantly, making MM to flinched and that had stopped her as she looked at Mukuro who glanced at them emotionlessly.

"How did you found out that we were here?" Chrome suddenly spoke as she needed to stop all this nonsense before bad thing happen.

"Oh, we heard from Ken and Chikusa that you got hurt because that news was told to that Vongola 10th and he told them about your condition, so Ken told me but I don't know about this old lady here," Flan responded to her while MM glared at him angrily for calling her that again. She then fidgeted when Mukuro glared at her, warned her trouble will happen upon her if she tries to creates havoc here in the hospital.

"I…I had…my own sources," MM responded as Mukuro, Chrome and Flan stares at her, Chrome and Flan may pissed her off but Mukuro is so damn scary that she cannot disobeyed him even though she was free to do whatever she wanted to.

"Hmmm, well then, I'm fine now so can I have my good rest here?" Mukuro spoke coolly as Flan glance at him.

"Well then Master Mukuro, I think that I really must go, I still got a mission to finish, have a nice day," Flan spoke as he nodded his head at both Mukuro and Chrome and left the room. MM was furious that Flan simply ignored her. She then suddenly felt cold, knowing that Mukuro was currently glared dagger at her for disturbing his peaceful rest.

"Well, me too…should get going, take care Mukuro-sama," MM fidgeting as she hurried left the room, there's no way she wanted to face the wrath of Mukuro at the moment.

"Those two really know how to give me a headache, now I really need my peaceful rest," Mukuro spoke moments after MM had left the two of them alone. Chrome looked at him and smile.

"Yes, Mukuro-nii, you really need your rest if you want to get better, I don't think you want Hermione-san to see you in this condition, right?" Chrome spoke as Mukuro glanced at her, he then smile at the mentioned of Hermione's name and Chrome was right, he definitely did not want Hermione to see him in such condition.

Taking a short nap, Mukuro begins to think about the one witch he really missed the most. And he can't wait to see her again after all this is over.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later<em>

No one is more relieved than Mukuro as today he is allowed to leave the hospital. He is getting slightly better than before and able to move his arm easily without feeling any pain though Chrome had reminded him not to do anything heavy that could cause the wound to reopen again.

It is also the time for them to go back to the Vongola Headquarters as the meeting with their ally had gone pretty well and managed to clear the air of confusion between them as Dino and Ryohei had to make sure that everything gone smoothly without any trouble.

"Sorry for not able to be with you guys," Mukuro apologized to Dino as the handsome blonde looked at him and slightly smiled. He knew that Mukuro had acted very brave though he had been injured himself, but then he knew that he should be proud of him and Chrome for their fast action that helped to catch the robbers.

"Don't worry, but then you had figure it out yourself how are you going to explain about that to Hermione, you know that how worried she will be if she had find out about it," said Dino which got Mukuro's attention. Mukuro knew that Hermione still had no idea about his injury for the others had promised not to inform her about this. And he did not want her to expect for some answers from the others about his injury so it is safe is he tell her himself.

"I think I will explain about this to her myself, it is better off that way," Mukuro answered with confident as he smiled at them.

"Well then, if that what you say then it is better be," said Ryohei who had been listening to them since, he too know how close the relationships between the illusionist and the witch and knew that there's a love feeling between those two.

"Of course I will," promised the Vongola's Mist Guardian as they are now approaching the private airport as they private plane is waiting for them.

xoxoxo

Hermione and Yamamoto had just returned to the Vongola Headquarters a couple of days ago as their mission had gone pretty well despites being travelled to a lot of place to get their clue and work with Enrique and so far they had managed to get some of the data back for their investigation. And since they had arrived in the Vongola Headquarters, Hermione took only a day to rest and then she straight away begins to work on her collected data and all the encrypted notes with Gokudera to get more information out of the clue data and important notes that she had been working on with Yamamoto and Enrique.

Since she is now hooking up with her work, she did not aware that Mukuro and the rest of the team that had gone to northern Italy will be returning today. As Hermione is busy with her work in the library with Gokudera to search for any possible clue that the Vongola had, they could hear someone opens the door and then someone walking inside the library. Hermione and Gokudera turn their attention to the newcomer and surprise to see Tsuna smiling at them.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you two but just want to inform that Dino and the rest of the team who went to the northern Italy had just return, so we are going to have some celebration later on," said Tsuna as he grinned at them, especially to Hermione. It took her by surprise to see him smiling at her, but then she remember that one of the men who went to northern Italy is Mukuro, and she haven't seen him for weeks, and now she can't wait to see him again and deep in her heart she admitted how much she really missed him. Even though she can't wait to see him again but she must act professionally because she is no longer a young girl but she is now a young woman who is now working with one of the famous mafia organization in the world. Though Hermione tried to act coolly about it, she still can't hide her slightly redden face and she is shaken with happiness and she is not aware that Tsuna and Gokudera are currently watching her and tried not to smile as they did not want to embarrass her.

"Okay, thank you for informing us, we will join you later," Hermione said to Tsuna as Gokudera nodded his head agreed with her since they still had some work to be done at the moment.

"Okay, I will inform the others, just don't be late okay," said Tsuna as both Hermione and Gokudera nodded their head and then the Vongola Decimo left the library.

About an hour later Hermione and Gokudera joins the small party that Tsuna and Vongola 9th had held for the return of their fellow Guardians, and although she is quite tired but she is happy to see them come home safely, but somehow she did not see Mukuro as he is not among them. She is surprise but knowing that Mukuro did not like to hang much with them she bet that he is somewhere else as she start to look for him. As she is about to leave the party in order to search for Mukuro, Chrome approaches her.

"Hermione-san, are you looking for Mukuro-nii?" asked the young illusionist.

"Yes, I couldn't find him inside and I bet that he is somewhere outside. Do you know where he is?" asked Hermione with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, he is out there somewhere, well…," Chrome said as she's about to tell Hermione about Mukuro's injury but stopped herself as she remembered that Mukuro had told them about that earlier.

"Yes…?" Hermione asked, wondering what the young illusionist wants to tell her about.

"I think that Mukuro-nii is out there waiting for you, have a great time," said Chrome sheepishly, she really wanted to tell Hermione about Mukuro's injury but since she had promised him, there's nothing she can do about it and leave it to Mukuro to settle all these by himself. She then wished Hermione a good day as she left to join the party while Hermione looked at her weirdly before she exit from the room and eventually from the building to search for Mukuro and the first place in her mind is the beautiful lake not far from the Vongola Headquarters, the only place that she would go if she need peace in her mind.

xoxoxo

Hermione reaches the lake and admire the scenery before her eyes, this place had never changed much except that more flowers had grown and it is getting more beautiful from time to time. She then continues to search for Mukuro, wondering where the illusionist is at the moment. As she walks from almost every part of the forest near the lake, she almost gives up when she sees a figure leaning against a tree not far from the lake, a figure with flawless long, blue hair, and Hermione recognizes that figure immediately. A smile forms in her face, she walks slowly approaching the one man she missed the most since the past few weeks. The one man she begins to have feeling for, a strong feeling and it is more than just a crush, the one man she begins to fall in love with, and it is a true feeling of love.

As Hermione approaches Mukuro, she could see him leaning and closing his eyes, as if he is now asleep peacefully as Hermione could feel warm in her face. She knew that Mukuro is a handsome man, but she never see him this handsome before, he looks so peaceful and calm.

"I know that you will find me here, you know how much I missed you," said Mukuro all of the sudden without opening his eyes to look at her as a smile forms in his face.

"And you know how much I missed you too, I always thinking of you and wondering what you are up to at that moment," responded Hermione as she took a sit next to Mukuro as the blue-haired, mismatched eyes illusionist opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Really, I'm glad that you missed me too," replied Mukuro as his hand touched her beautiful face, her skin still soft and delicate as Hermione leans to his touch, she really missed this so much. As Hermione fell into his touch, Mukuro can't help as he leans closer to her and the next thing Hermione know is that Mukuro's lips touches hers, he kissed her again months after their first (and second kiss) together. Hermione kisses him back and as her hand touches his shoulder, she accidently touches his slightly injured shoulder as Mukuro winces slightly in pain. And this shocks Hermione as she pulls away from their kiss.

"Mukuro, what's happen?" said Hermione as she began to panic while Mukuro tries to calm her down, luckily that he is used to injures due to the fights and his injured shoulder is getting lot better than before.

"Hermione…Hermione, I'm okay, don't worry," spoke Mukuro as Hermione tried to inspected his injured shoulder.

"Okay? I don't think so Mukuro, what had happen to you? Tell me, please," Hermione asked again, she is worried yet determined to find out about what had happen to Mukuro.

"Alright, I...kind of got shot, while on my mission, but please Hermione, don't worry about it, I'm fine, it is just a small injury, I'm doing okay, I promise," replied Mukuro as he noticed that there's a slight tears in Hermione's eyes. Hermione blinked her eyes in order to stop the tears from falling but fail as some managed to steal their ways down to her cheeks.

Mukuro wipes the tears away as he pulls Hermione closer to him and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Hermione leans much closer to Mukuro as she wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't want you to worry about me, I promise that I will be fine, okay?" said Mukuro as Hermione nodded her head slowly. Mukuro smiled as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him, filling the gap between them.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something, something that is really important, will you hear me out?" Mukuro spoke as Hermione slowly pulled herself from him and looked directly at him. Her heart beating fast as she wonders what Mukuro wants to tell her about.

Mukuro find himself to be quite clueless for a moment, he had never had such problem before, but then he guesses that because of the young woman in front of him right now.

"I don't know about you, but I want to tell you that I'm in love with you, heck I really do love you," said Mukuro as he looked at the shocked Hermione as her eyes began to redden again. Suddenly he felt scared, what if Hermione rejects his love and never want to see him again.

"Really, I love you too, really I do," responded Hermione as she hugged him tightly, forgetting about his injured shoulder, but Mukuro didn't mind at all. He finally got the girl he's been waiting for since the first time he saw her.

* * *

><p>Alright there folks, really sorry about the delay and sorry about this chapter, not my best though I've been trying hard since there are three more stories that needed to be update and thanks to my busy schedule I did not have time to update my stories much, but don't worry for I will not abandon any of it though my dear readers have to wait for it. And a big sorry for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language =(<p> 


End file.
